


Everything's Different Now

by BecMcc



Series: Mix and Match AU [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Berseria Spoilers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some characters getting a change from canon, Spoilers, crossover AU, rating may go up depending on gore., several mocking jabs at the zestiria anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecMcc/pseuds/BecMcc
Summary: A Meat Man tells a story of a band of heroes that saved the world.





	1. Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is a fic I've been working on for a while but really gained ground this month. I've tried to write it several different times before but they didn't work out until the comic came out. I'll try to update this as much as possible to keep this ahead of The Mixing of Various Personalities as reading that prior to this can really spoil some things here ... just like playing Zestiria before Berseria, like you already know who's gonna die in Berseria and who becomes a god and what not when you play Zestiria first. Plus I've been working solidly on that for a year while this really started off back in February when I decided "screw it it's a Critical Role crossover now." So the Critical Role stuff have become a much more recent development that's made writing both fics difficult especially concerning spoilers. I'm not sure what to do about this and so sorry about the potential spoilers from the other fic ... So yeah ... enjoy.

> _Oh heavenly seraphim who watch over a world split into many parallels,_
> 
> _And could honestly go fuck yourselves_ _,_
> 
> _I plea that you will help the listeners here in physical form and ethereal beyond the confines of our limited plane listen._
> 
> _And let a humble Meat Man tell the story of a band,_
> 
> _Beginning with brother and sister finding company among outcasts._
> 
> _Of a small town girl and a doubt ridden wielder of the Silver Flame wrapping themselves in a greater destiny changing the methods of falling for the wayward ones._
> 
> _Of ancient evils never being fully sealed and later generations cleaning the mess left behind._
> 
> _Of our Empyrean doubting the very validity that a group of plastered moron will have in saving our dear continent,_
> 
> _That will play center stage in the end of chaos,_
> 
> _And ushering in the eventual birth of the north’s renaissance._
> 
> _Of a Storyteller royally fucking up with a lady and bringing the beginning of us._
> 
> _In a world in between the realms of familiarity, slight divergences, and in name only relations._
> 
> _Before the times of the Sleeping Youngling yet after the advent of the Lady Calamity._
> 
> _Where there is no salvation for the most tainted other than mere avoidance but where there are second chances for the once corrupted._
> 
> _I tell of a time and place where we all thought our very world was destined for a specific path but then splits off to make an identical looking oddity._
> 
> _And as one last plea to the seraphim watching above._
> 
> _Let me give up my forever to have my loved ones be in the limelight lest they be forgotten in history_
> 
> _Put into a category called myth where no one is sure what is true_
> 
> _Just let a simple Meat Man tell the story of them!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be quite honest this part is kind of pure fucking around with you with confusing language/prediction fodder. And yes like the tags say the narrator is a character also I should mention this before I put the first chapter up, likely sometime next week, that some characters that are not human in Critical Role will be humanized as well elves, dwarves, and the like don't exist in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Our tale begins with two seraphim in the Plitzerback Wetlands walking through hoping to get to Rodine for a drink or two before it becomes dark.

Both of tall stature, light hair and primarily clad in black, but one had short and blonde hair while the other’s was long, tied up and white, and both men had colored hair tips, orange and green respectively, telling their  elements of earth and wind. The wind seraph wore more leather and had tattoos splayed out all over his bare torso while the earth seraph was fully clothes with only his face, neck and forearms showing dressed in a more fancy ensemble under a black long coat with draconic markings on the back. I mean the dude wore a button up shirt and vest, sure he had an orange tank top but by the sheer fact that he had a vest made him look fancier! Anyway …

The earthen one absentmindedly flipped a coin then caught it not looking at the result knowing what it landed anyway on as his partner licked his finger then pointed it to the wind.

“Well?” Said the earthen one.

“The wind’s telling me that there’s a group of hellions a way aways from town, closer to Lithwerg Woods we can totally avoid them if just hop onto a big ass lilly pad.” Said the windy one.

Now most sane seraphim would opt to avoid the hellions however these two are jackasses with a body count, with the windy one in particular being able to kill them quite effectively, so they went to check it out.

“You know hellions have been gathering there quite often pretty recently.” Said the Earthen one. “Wonder what that’s all about”

“Fuck if I know.” Said the wind seraph with an eager grin and a rather playful shrug.

The two followed the malevolence until they got close to Lithwerg Woods. They stood nearby as they watched a man trying to hold back a woman as she fought with an elderly woman over a baby.

“No! Let go of him!” The woman cried.

“It’s too late! He’s fallen victim to the curse!” The elderly woman shouted. As the two seraphim watched they noticed malevolence seeping from the woman and they saw from the corners of their eyes hellions hungrily approaching the scene. The elderly woman finally managed to rip the baby from his mother.

“No! Stop I can still save him!” The mother cried with the man holding her back “Let me go I can save him!” The elderly woman then threw the baby at the ground, killing him on impact. “No!” The woman cried as she did so.

“The seraph of the muck won’t be pleased unless we give it a sacrifice.” Said the elderly woman. “Hopefully this will suffice.” The mother started seething more malevolence with her breathing becoming more ragged and feral.

“How could you?” The woman growled with the seraphim noticing that her teeth were starting to turn to fangs. But the elderly couple didn’t notice. “How could you?” She growled. By then hellions that were lurking in the shadows started coming out and approaching the dead infant, not that anyone but the seraphim noticed.

“It’s for the best.” The elderly woman insisted.

“NO!” She shrieked as the malevolence over took her. “NO!” And in a blink of an eye her formed changed from human to something more wolfish ripping herself from the elderly man’s grasp.

“You’re being unreasonable.” Said the elderly woman “Now let’s go home.” The man reached out to grab the woman but in her rage she clawed at the man eviscerating him. “What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to anger the seraph even more?” The hellionized woman turned her head to the elderly woman and charged at her ripping her apart limb from limb. She then went after the hellions that feasted on her baby about to tear through them when an arrow struck her in the shoulder. She turned to the source and chased after it. As soon as she left the seraphim went to take care of the other hellions in the area. They were then joined by a rather unexpected ally from the shadows.

A man with long black hair and dressed in black came behind a hellion grabbed it by the nozzle pulling its head upwards and slit its throat. A hellion then came to his side and bit down on his arm. The man tried to shake it off but that made the hellion bite down harder. The Earth seraph then snapped the hellion’s jaw back having the man remove his arm and killing the hellion. The earth seraph then healed his wounds.

“Thanks.” Said the man then throwing a dagger at the hellion behind the earth seraph. A few minutes later the three killed all the hellions in the area. “Are we done here?”

“…Yeah … looks like it.” Said the wind seraph.

“Good, can you two help me with something?” The man asked.

“We’re not going to grant blessings or get rid of this “curse” that’s killing babies if that’s what you want.” Said the earth seraph.

“No, I need you to help my sister.” He said. “She was the one that shot that hellion and I’m afraid she’s bitten off more than she could chew and even if she has her companion she could very well get killed.”

“And why would you go for us?” The wind seraph asked.

“You seem like the best options than just taking care of it ourselves.” Said The man.

“You’re asking a reaper to save a life you know.” Said the earth seraph.

“I don’t care!” Snapped the man “I don’t care if you are actually a god of death, I just want my sister safe! You could leave and get yourselves fucking wasted for all I care but for now I need help to save my sister because I know that hellion would fucking gut me if I tried to do it on my own. So please just help me save my sister and I won’t ask for any favors from you two again.” The wind seraph crossed his arms and smirked.

“I like you.” Said the wind seraph. “You seem to have this complete lack of self-preservation that’ll get you killed one day and it will be funny. What do you think?”

“You know what, fuck it.” Said the earth seraph. “We’ll help you out and if things go well we might call on you for a favor in exchange.”

“Deal.” Said the man extending his hand. The earth seraph grasped it and shook it.

“Eizen.” The earth seraph introduced himself.

“Vax’ildan.” The man introduced himself.

“Zavied.” The wind seraph introduced himself. “Now shall we? If we keep talking here your sister might end up dead.” Vax’ildan nodded and ran in ahead into Lithwerg woods. A forest that had teamed with life centuries back and once known for a disgusting, now extinct, medicinal flower who, fun fact, was used for a very specific illness that sailors typically got, was now grey, lifeless, and looked like a blight that wanted to take over the rest of the marsh but it was being contained by with ivy struggling to grow on the dying and dead trees. The three ran through the weathered grounds of the forest kicking up dust as they went. They then heard a roar and Vax’ildan ran in the direction of that roar with the seraphim following behind until they reached a clearing where the werewolf hellion was fighting an armored bear, and a woman trying to stay as far as she could from the hellion as she aimed her arrow. The hellion noticed her and shoved the bear out of the way and ran towards her.

“Trinket!” She cried. The bear got up and clawed down on the werewolf.

“A bear?” Zavied exclaimed. “You mentioned she had a companion but a fucking bear?!”

“She barely lets him fight, he’s a big softy.” Said Vax’ildan.

“Oh yes, totally a softy.” Said Eizen with pure sarcasm as Trinket barreled into the werewolf hellion slamming it against a rock as she beat against the bear. The sister got a good shot in the chest but the werewolf still stood and threw the bear out of the way knocking it out.

“Trinket!” The sister screamed. The werewolf charged at her when Vax’ildan ran forward and threw a knife at the hellion. The hellion turned and started charging at the three men.

“Hey over here!” Vax’ildan shouted.

“Well I guess that’s one way to keep her from eviscerating your sister.” Remarked Zevied casting his spell “Wind lance!” and a blade of solid air pierced through the hellion causing it to shriek.

“You like slitting your enemies’ throats right?” Said Eizen.

“Usually.” Said Vax’ildan “But there’s not really much cover for me to sneak behind it with and grab my dagger.”

“Hey you!” He shouted over to Vax’ildan’s sister. “Think you can distract it for a second?”

“I can only really shoot her with my bow I can’t fight up close!” The sister shouted back. “And Trinket needs a gel!”

“How opposed are you two to killing wolfy here?” Zavied asked pulling out an intricately decorated squareish weapon of some sor- it’s a pistol, it’s a fucking pistol.

“Well since we can’t do anything else not very.” Said Vax’ildan.

“Great!” He said with a crazed smile pointing the barrel at his head and pulling the trigger creating a loud bang, there was no blood spurting out of him just so you know. A surge of energy then swirled around him. He put the pistol away and charged at the hellion taking out his rocks on string and whipping the hellion with them. The hellion clawed at Zavied in retaliation but Zavied dodged out of the way and continued to strike it.

“Make it quick.” Said Eizen casting his spell “Illusory Veil.” And a white mist appeared around Vax’ildan and Eizen. Vax’ildan ran ahead, jumped onto the hellion’s back, and grabbed his dagger. Then he slashed the back of its knees causing the hellion to stumble back giving an opening for Eizen to give it an uppercut and Zavied swung a pendulum around the hellion’s neck and started choking it. The sister shot the hellion and it turned to her and tried to charge at her but Zavied dug in his heels and tugged on his pendulum.

“I wouldn’t do that sweetheart.” He said in a half cocky and half trying to be seductive tone.

“Zavied can you not?” Eizen huffed then punching the hellion in the gut while Vax’ildan got on top of the hellion and reached around to her throat and sliced it open having the hellion breathe her last and collapsed to the ground. The hellion turned back into the woman lying there cold and still. Vax’ildan rushed over to his sister, who in turn was feeding life bottles to her bear as it regained consciousness. The bear groaned. The seraphim got a better look at her when the dust settled and what they got was a near carbon copy of Vax’ildan but with boobs, fuller lips, hair braided back, feathers in her hair, and primarily wore blues and tans in stark contrast with her brother making it pretty obvious that the siblings were twins.

“Oh buddy…” She cooed. “It’s all right.”

“You did great bud.” Vax’ildan said to Trinket patting him. His sister then glared at Vax’ildan.

“What the hell were you doing killing her? What if her parents saw?” She scolded

“Actually they’re dead and it’s pretty far from Rodine so nobody saw that.” Commented Eizen. The sister looked over to him.

“Vax … did you hire a pair of seraphim to help me out?” She asked.

“Before you ask Vex no I didn’t spend any money I just promised a favor.” Said Vax.

“What kind of favor?” She asked.

“It’ll come up when it comes up.” Said Eizen with a shrug.

“Or you could forget the favor and let’s say we get dinner hot stuff.” Said Zavied doing a little finger gun gesture at the sister.

“Sure. Don’t mind if I do.” Said Vax.

“You’re gonna look like a loon dating ‘thin air’” Said Vex.

“You two are fucking with me aren’t you?” Zavied asked.

“Oh indeed we are darling, but I’m not gonna have dinner with you.” Said Vex crossing her arms.

“C’mon, let’s get back to town.” Said Vax.

“Already? But we haven’t found out anything about that baby killing curse!” Vex pouted.

“There are two seraphim right there that we could ask about the curse.” Said Vax.

“Well this is the first I’ve heard of a curse that somehow involves killing infants in this area.” Said Zavied.

“I’m pretty sure that seraph curses don’t work like that.” Said Eizen. “It’s actually far too specific.”

“What makes you say that?” Vax asked as the five started to leave the woods.

“Seraph curses are normally just an unfortunate domain usually plagued by bad luck and or death to everything in the area.” Said Eizen. “The curse just doesn’t care who’s suffering just as long as there’s suffering. So a curse that’s making babies ill sounds too specific.”

“Let me guess darling, you have a curse on you.” Said Vex.

“Smart girl.” Said Eizen.

“It would be if you didn’t make it so obvious as you know a little too much about curses.” Said Vex.

“He apparently calls himself a reaper.” Said Vax.

“Oh darling do you point out exactly what your domain does every time you meet someone?” Vex questioned snidely.

“He does actually.” Said Zavied.

“How do you know this?” Eizen asked.

“That what I’m wondering.” Said Vax.

“Brother, you remember the fairy tale books father kept in his study right?” Vex asked her twin.

“Yes but … oh … some of those books” Vax started.

“were actually on seraphim but were passed off as fairy tales because most people aren’t … omnthir.” Said Vex.

“Huh, so it’s true that twins really do finish each other’s sentences.” Said Zavied the twins scoffed at the remark.

“No we don’t.” They said simultaneously.

“Though sometimes when Vax tries to kill a hellion or a person with old poisons it doesn’t always get the job done so I end up finishing it off.” Said Vex. “I guess that could count.”

“You do that?” Vax asked.

“Well yeah, poisons are expensive and I don’t make a fuss over it.”

“That’s … that’s really sweet of you. Thanks.”

“No need. What are sisters for?”

“Omnthir? That’s the word for ill-born in the ancient tongue.” Said Eizen backtracking on the conversation. “Isn’t that a slur among the upper class to refer to their resonant children?” The twins fell silent. “You know for someone that called me out on being too obvious you’ve revealed quite a bit about yourselves.”

“Trinket feel free to pee on him.” Said Vex. The bear gave her a sound that sounded like it was saying ‘huh?’

“Too soon huh?” Said Zavied.

“Anything about our father or upbringing is touchy … very touchy.” Growled Vax.

“Fine, I’ll drop it.” Said Eizen throwing his hands in the air. The group continued to head to Rodine in silence until they found a pair of seraphim on the outskirts of town on a giant lily pad looking over the water. One of them was red scaled and draconic looking and could be easily mistaken for a hellion in robes while the other was a woman with long red hair with green tips wearing a flowing outfit some sort of antler headdress.

“Just our luck, more seraphim.” Sighed Vex.

“Strange … Do you two know if seraphim are particularly common around here?” Vax asked.

“I don’t believe so.” Said Eizen. “I mean the only place where I heard that there are a large concentration of seraphim living together would be an area around Lakehaven Heights. Other than that it’s just traveling individuals or pairs like us.”

“So these two are likely traveling.” Said Vax.

“Well what else would they be doing?” Said Zavied with a snide remark. “Wait what is she doing?” The rest of the group looked over to see the female seraph crouching down and putting the cup in the water.

“What _is_ she doing?” Vex asked.

“Do you think we should stop her?” Vax asked.

“Part of me wants to but another part of me thinks that this will be funny and wants her to drink marshy salt water.” Said Eizen. Vax gave a frustrated sigh and ran forward and jumped onto the lily pad the seraphim were on the edge sunk in where he jumped almost causing him to fall but he stepped forward to regain his balance on a more solid part of the lily pad. The two seraphim turned to him when they heard the sloshing.

“What are you gonna do with that? Don’t you know that you could get sick?” Vax questioned.

“You can see us?” Exclaimed the dragon looking fellow.

“I wouldn’t be asking you to not drink swamp water-” Vax started.

“It’s actually a marsh not a swamp.” The draconic seraph interrupted

“Whatever.” Said Vax before repeating himself “I wouldn’t be asking you not to drink swamp water if I wasn’t resonant.”

“Oh wow … You’re probably the only one we’ve ran into that has resonance.” Said the one in the antler headdress.

“That’s besides the point.” Said Vax. “The group I was with were watching you and two of them were hoping that you chug that down.”

“You had a group with you?” The dragon man asked. The redheaded wind seraph looked over Vax’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah they’re over there!” She said then enthusiastically waving at them.

“Well … it looks like he stopped her.” Said Zavied nervously waving back with Eizen.

“I think she’s inviting us to come over.” Said Vex. They went over with Vex running into much of the same problems as her brother. However Trinket was left behind.

“Oh wow. You managed to have two seraphim with you.” Said the redheaded wind seraph. “I don’t suppose you’re the shepherd are you?”

“No.” Said the twins bluntly.

“We’re free men baby.” Said Zavied.

“This arrangement is temporary and we’re gonna leave soon.” Said Eizen.

“Oh.” Said the female seraph. “I’m Keyleth by the way.”

“Vex’ahlia.” Said Vex, “And that’s Vax’ildan.”

“Eizen.” Eizen introduced himself.

“I’m Zavied.” Said Zavied.

“My name is Tiberius I’m from Northfell.” Said the other seraph.

“So what brings seraphim like you two here?” Eizen asked crossing his arms.

“Oh well …” Keyleth started.

“My friend is the Lord of the Land here.” Said Tiberius, “Lately she’s noticed that there’s been a surprising surge in malevolence correlating with the recent deaths of primarily the elderly and infants and has been blamed for cursing the people here.”

“We don’t think it’s her causing the malevolence as she usually keeps malevolence to a minimum in her domain, but we do think there’s something going on harming the people here and we’re testing out a theory.” Said Keyleth.

“And what would that be?” Zavied asked.

“That the people are actually being poisoned.” Said Keyleth. Eizen and Zavied looked at her like she was high.

“How?” Said Zavied.

“Well Tiberius suspects foul imports but I think someone has poisoned the water.” Said Keyleth.

“But isn’t it all saltwater?” Vax asked.

“Well the stuff on the more northern half of town is but here it’s fresh.” Said Keyleth. “A lot of the water here is used for the people’s livelihood, just typically filtered or boiled out so it could be used for consumption or cleaning and a lot of modern poisons are hard to filter out so it would pretty easy to poison a town’s water supply, the trick is not getting caught.” She then chugged down the cup of marsh water she had in her hand the twins and Tiberius looked on horrified while Zavied and Eizen were trying not to laugh their asses off in sheer disbelief that she actually drank marsh water that might be poisonous. She then started sputtering and gaging “Blech! Elek ugh!” She then threw up into the water.

“You all right Keyleth?” Tiberius asked.

“Yeah I’m fine a little woozy the water’s definitely poisoned.” Said Keyleth. Tiberius gave her a panacea bottle and she drank that.

“Better?” Tiberius asked.

“Well it would’ve passed on its own as it is a pretty low dose.” Said Keyleth.

“Wait … how were you able to taste that if the dose was so low?” Asked Eizen.

“I stuck a lot of things in my mouth when I was a kid, I became pretty familiar with the taste of poison after the tenth time.” Said Keyleth with a shrug.

“Okay understandable.” Said Eizen. “Even we do stupid things as children.”

 “Keyleth you said it was a very low dose.” Said Vex.

“Yeah it’s very low, in healthy adults, as you just saw it, can cause temporary dizziness at worst and I shouldn’t be throwing up.” Said Keyleth.

“Sorry about that.” Said Eizen. “That happens when you’re a cursed seraph and all.”

“Oh god I’m sorry, however at this low of a dose it would only affect the sick, elderly, and very young.” Continued Keyleth.

“Thus killing nearly every infant in town with the grief from those parents causing malevolence.” Said Eizen.

“Yeah!” Said Keyleth.

“Though the question now is why would someone want to create malevolence and frame a seraph for it?” Said Tiberius.

“I’m sure it’s something that all of us might figure out.” Said Vex. “We need to go take care of something in town.” She jumped off the lily pad and looked back to her brother. “Come on Vax!”

“It was nice meeting you all.” Said Vax.

“Yeah! It was nice to meet you too!” Said Keyleth.

“If we ever meet again I will ask for that favor.” Said Eizen.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Said Vax going back to his sister. The twins went back to the bear and walked into town. Vax looked back to the group and briefly waved with Keyleth waving back, though the moment was cut short when Vex whacked her brother upside the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ... Northfell is the name I made up for the country up north that's established to be around when Zestiria rolls around since it doesn't have a name there as they're called "those guys up north" in the game while the anime is has a lore contradictory wasteland that's for some reason filled with dragons and dementors. ... Yeah there were obviously some elements taken from the Vox Machina Origins comic here.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The twins dropped Trinket off at a stable then walked into a house that had a man, a fireplace, a table and an empty crib in the front room.

“You’re back.” He said. “Did you find anything?”

“Not much.” Said Vex. “Though we did find some information that your water is being poisoned.”

“Poisoned?” The main repeated. “Why would someone do such a thing?”

“Does it matter?” Vex asked.

“Not really.” He said.

“We’re not sure why someone would do this but we’ll look into it if something comes up.” Said Vax. The man sighed looking longingly at the crib. “Who was the one that told you that a seraph had cursed the town?”

“An alchemist … Zeth I believe, he runs the gel shop in town.” Said the man. He gave Vax some of his gald. “This is as much I could give you otherwise I’d give you more to ask you to investigate this poisoning further.”

“You’ve paid enough. Just know that we’re making progress. We’ll find a solution soon enough.” Said Vax.

“That’s a relief, I could leave the town now with no regrets.” He said.

“I suppose that you lost your family right?” Said Vex.

“Yeah, we were gonna have twins but they were stillborn and my wife died shortly after so I buried the three in the back.” He said.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Said Vax. “May you find something better outside of town.” The man nodded as the twins left. A ways away from the house and on route to the gel shop Vex stopped her brother.

“So how much did we get?” She asked.

“Didn’t you ask me to not tell you?” Vax asked.

“I changed my mind, how much?” Vex asked.

“You’re not gonna like it.”

“I don’t care.”

“One hundred thirty gald.” Said Vax.

“One hundred thir-?!” Vex exclaimed. “That was our allowance as kids! That’s nothing!”

“Vex.” Vax scolded. “We got that as an allowance because that was nothing for our father one thirty gald is what all of these people have.”

“Ugh fine shut up! Stop making me feel guilty or anything and let’s just find the gels shop.” Grumbled Vex. A little while later the two arrived at the shop with an oval on a circular sign indicating a shop for travel medicine. “This Zeth person is here right?”

“Should be.” Said Vax.

“And we are assuming Zeth is a man right?”

“I mean it’s a boy’s name so … likely.”

“Okay give me a minute.” Said Vex buttoning down part of her top to show a bit of cleavage and tucking her cape around the area so it wouldn’t get in the way. She then pulled out some makeup and quickly applied it. “How does it look?”

“You have … you know let me.” Said Vax reapplying the makeup. “There, you should be good.”

“Good. Wait here.” Said Vex.

“Way ahead of you.” Vax replied. Vex entered the shop to discover that no one was at the desk with only bottles and gels to look at.

“Hello?” Vex called.

“I’m coming!” A voice called. A rotund man wearing purple runs out. “Well, hello there miss, might I interest you in some scallop gels or perhaps miracle gels? Though I could give you some holy bottles to keep you from getting all scratched up.”

“That’s very generous of you.” Said Vex in a seductive tone.

“Well I can be when I’m in the mood.” Said Zeth with a laugh.

“Oh I bet you are darling. Though speaking of moods I’m looking for something caustic.” Said Vex in the same tone leaning over the desk to try to get the alchemist to look at her breasts.

“Caustic huh? You mean like Lye?” He asked.

“No … I’m looking for something more … potent.” Said Vex.

“Hm … maybe like Aqua Regia? Though unfortunately I don’t hold anything like that. There’s no use for that stuff in the muck.”

“Oh? That’s too bad.” Said Vex.

“Though … if you’re looking for something toxic …” Said Zeth.

“Yes?” Said Vex.

“Hm … I’m afraid I can’t do anything for you here. You might need to look somewhere else.”

“Oh, oh well, thanks.” Said Vex then leaving the shop.

“You sure I can’t interest you in any gels?” Zeth asked when she opened the door.

“I have enough dear man.” Said Vex closing the door. She then immediately started putting her cloak back up and buttoning up her top and went back to her brother just as she started wiping off her makeup.

“How’d it go?” He asked.

“It didn’t work.” Said Vex “Ugh! I hate it when that happens!”

“Think it would’ve worked if I’ve tried?” Vax asked half sarcastically.

“No, you’re not his type, you walk on two legs.” Said Vex just as sarcastically.

“Would it work with me?” Zavied asked walking up to them.

“You?” Vex exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“Well we heard something about this alchemist telling people about a curse, and I’m here looking into it.” He said.

“Did that other wind seraph or Eizen put you up to it?” She asked.

“Well Keyleth did, it’s pretty hard to say no to such a cute and awkward thing.” Said Zavied. “Though to be fair I would do the same if you’d ask dear Vex’ahlia.”

“Darling if you’re trying to seduce me it’s not working.” Said Vex.

“And sex with her doesn’t count for the favor I owe you.” Said Vax.

“Oh damn, a man can dream right?” Said Zavied with a shrug. He then noticed the door to Zeth’s shop open. “Quick hide.” The twins quickly looked behind them then ducked into an alley. The twins and Zavied watch Zeth walk out.

“If he’s the one behind the poison then …” Vex started.

“He might go for his supplier.” Said Vax.

“Good thinking.” Said Vex.

“You know it’s getting hard to believe that you two weren’t thinking the same thing.” Commented Zavied. “Anyway let’s follow him.” The twins pulled up their hoods and followed him along with Zavied. The twins frequently hid in alleyways so that no one would notice them while Zavied just walked along without even trying to hide himself and blatantly stalking the alchemist. Zeth didn’t seem to notice Zavied. Throughout the twins stared daggers at him for being invisible to everyone as they thought: ‘lucky bastard.’ They saw Zeth approach a fancier looking house near the center of town. The twins ducked behind another nearby house while Zavied just walked in with Zeth. A stupid idea really.

“What the hell is he doing?” Vex whispered.

“Probably getting himself killed.” Vax whispered back. Once inside Zavied felt a particularly strong surge of malevolence.

“Can you tell her I’m here.” He asked a man that was likely a butler. The butler nodded and left. He kept his footsteps silent and started becoming more cautious of his surroundings. He followed Zeth up a flight of stairs, into a room and hid behind an armchair. After a while a woman that likely looked normal to Zeth but from his perspective she had purple skin, with a streak of white hair and white eyes entered the room. She leaked malevolence very much indicating that she was a hellion.

“So you’ve arrived.” She said.

“Yes.” Said Zeth.

“Though you managed to be followed.” She said.

“I what?” Said Zeth.

“Well it means that people are catching on to what’s going on, sent someone to investigate and stop you, and you’ve gotten sloppy. Our Lady wouldn’t like that if she found out.” She said.

“That shouldn’t matter should it? After all the people are falling into despair and producing malevolence that should satisfy our Lady.” Said Zeth. “It’ll only be a few more days until the guardian seraph turns into a hellion and Rodine is lost.”

“I suppose, but we do need to be careful if we want to make this a base of operations for our Lady.” She said with electricity sparking at her fingertips. “Which means taking care of anyone that may be listening in.” A blast of lightning then shot out of her hand disintegrating the armchair, and part of the wall behind it showing the outside, Zavied rolled out of the way of the blast revealing himself to the two, or rather the woman while Zeth had no idea what the fuck’s going on. “And I suppose you’re one of those people who want to stop us.”

“Who are you talking to?” Zeth asked.

“What if I am?” Said Zavied with an over exaggerated shrug and a shit eating grin.

“Then I have to kill you.” She said pushing Zeth out of the way and sending another blast his way also disintegrating more of the wall.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than that to kill me!” Boasted Zavied.

“You might be able to dodge my lightning, but …” She then started casting a spell “What would you do if the gravity of the situation changed.” Zavied laughed.

“That is an awful pun, and I wish we had more time to exchange jokes.” Said Zavied. “But if you’re really gonna kill me with some gravity manipulating arte then I’ll see myself out.” He then jumped out one of the holes the woman created.

At the same time the twins were waiting outside for Zavied to get out of the house. When they managed to feel something odd about their surroundings. They turned to see several werewolves cloaked with some holding knives and others holding bows in an attempt to look human to them. One of them threw a knife while another shot an arrow. Vex ducked out of the way shoving her brother down having both weapons clatter against stone. Vex quickly grabbed her bow and shot the one that had the knife and then quickly shot the one that tried to shoot her while Vax got close to one of the hellions and stabbed them in the chest. He threw a spare knife he right in the eye of a goon that was trying to attack his sister. However that distracted him from the hellion right behind him and scratched his back open. However his sister shot them in the throat. However as Vex was about to shoot another person the twins saw a blast of lightning shoot out from the house.

“The fuck was that?!” Vax exclaimed.

“Our alchemist and seraph got into a fight that escalated really quickly.” Said Vex. But the remaining hellion ran away and tried to shoot them but kept missing. “Shit!” Just then they saw another lightning blast come from the house. The two saw Zavied jump out of the recently made hole and then saw an odd looking woman waving her hands to cast a spell. Vex took out an arrow and shot the woman in the shoulder. She glared at her and used the spell she had reserved for Zavied on her. Vex felt a strong force come down her shoving her to the ground. She tried to get up but failed to be able to do so.

“Vex!” Her brother shouted. While in the distance Zavied casted something that shot at the woman causing her to drop the spell so Vex could get up and run towards Zavied. Vax followed closely behind. Vex shot at the woman but she ducked out of the way so the arrow ended up embedded in the ceiling. Vax got inside the house the house and quietly made his way to the room where the woman stood in and found the alchemist there.

“What-?!” He started but Vax rushed up to him and pointed a knife at his throat. The woman turned and looked at him.

“Are you two behind the poison?” He asked. She just stared him down. “I’d answer if you don’t want his blood all over your carpets.”

“Now now let’s not be hasty…” Said Zeth he then squealed in horror when Vax toughed the knife’s blade to his neck. “Okay okay, I’ve been putting poison in the water!”

“Tch … useless.” The woman huffed. “Yes, I have been asking him to put poison in the water.”

“Why would you do this?” Vax asked.

“To gh!” She started but an arrow embedded itself in her back. “Oh how annoying.” She started waving her fingers gathering a black mist around her.

 _“Last winter I gave you my heart_  
And the very next day,  
You ran away.  
This year, to save me from tears  
Imma go and fuck you u-uuuuuup!” They heard an unfamiliar voice sing which caused the mist to fizzle away.

“What?!” The woman exclaimed. Turning to the outside then there she was engulfed by flames and when they faded she stumbled over the ledge. Vax let go of Zeth, shoving him to the ground, and ran over the hole on the wall. Watching her land on a spear. Zeth tried to make a break for it but he tossed his dagger at the back of his knee which caused him to fall over. Vax looked out the hole.

Vex and Zavied watched as the woman fall off her perch and onto the spear of a man with long brown braided hair simple and practical clothing under a white cloak with an intricate pattern on it that was over his left arm while his right arm has a sleeve rolled up revealing dozens of scars all over it.

“Sh- Shepherd …” The woman uttered horrified. The shepherd removed the spear having her flop onto the ground.

“You have been lied to.” He told the dying woman a small gasp escaped her. “She’s cruel and selfish and just wanted this to be a malevolent wasteland because she hates me that much. She won’t give you back your husband and daughter, no one can. May you join them in the afterlife but if she approaches you again ignore everything she tries to tempt your soul with.” The woman closed her eyes and went limp. “Scanlan, can you get one of the guards?”

“Oh sure, let the bard do it.” Jested a small man, who sang the song that distracted the woman, that’s not even five feet tall with brown hair tied back clad in a purple vest and a nicer shirt and pants compared to the shepherd.

“Ugh … Scanlan can you not do this now?” The Shepherd growled.

“All right all right I’ll go.” Said Scanlan leaving the scene.

“Hey, there’s this fat guy up here, any idea on what I should do with him?” Vax asked.

“Bring him in to the authorities.” Said the Shepherd, “If they aren’t being inconvenienced with assassins, my squire should have the guards investigating Zeth’s workshop for anything evidence that he’s been poisoning the water.” He then went over to Vex and Zavied where they got a better look at his face, stern, with a blue eye and a yellowish eye and a rope tied across his forehead with the rest hiding under his hair. “Now what were you thinking?”

“Chill out Sheps we were just doing this town a service.” Said Zavied.

“Still don’t you two and the guy currently dragging Zeth down know when you shouldn’t meddle in other’s affairs?” The Shepherd scolded.

“Excuse me? My brother and I were paid to do this!” Vex snapped.

“And what about you? You could’ve been corrupted if you stayed there for too long.” The shepherd scolded Zavied.

“Oh please, I’ve been managing a thousand years with far worse.” Said Zavied, “I don’t need some choir boy to flip out on me.”

 _“Kash, darling, maybe we should just drop this.”_ They heard a female voice say.

“But Z …” The shepherd tried to protest.

 _“Zahra has a point, we can’t interrogate everyone that just so happens to be in this case.”_ Said a different female voice. Vex jolted up and looked around.

“Who’s talking?”

“Just a couple of seraphim.” Said Zavied. A couple of lights appeared and materialized into two women both with white hair. However one had blue tips on her waist length hair, brown skin, grey eyes and primarily wore blues and blacks with a moonstone pendant around her neck. The other was pale with green-blue eyes with red hair tips on her hair that would’ve touched the ground if it weren’t for the ponytail holding it up and in a more ornate red and white dress wearing and more jewelry than the other seraph. And hilariously enough while she would’ve been one of the tallest women in the group under normal circumstances right now she was the shortest one among the group.

“Apologies dear, when you spend most of your time incorporeal you tend to forget that resonant people can still hear you.” Said the water seraph.

“It’s actually really nice to talk to someone outside of Kashaw, Scanlan, or Beatrycze.” Said the fire seraph. She then looked over to her Shepherd, “No offense.” The Shepherd huffed frustrated. It was around then that Vax came out dragging a tied up Zeth behind him.

“Well … I probably should’ve seen that coming.” He said.

“What?” Said the Shepherd flatly.

“Well it’s just we’ve kind of been running into seraphim all day and then we meet the Shepherd and his seraphim … you are the Shepherd right?” Said Vax.

“Yes.” The shepherd sighed annoyed.

“Well uh … what now?” Vax asked.

“Drag him back to his shop where the town’s guards should be if they’re not dead because of the one you and your friends here let live.” Said the Shepherd rather bitterly.

“Oh it’s not like we meant for that you know!” Vex hissed.

“I’m sorry about that … Kashaw can be … rather … a-abrasive.” Said the fire seraph.

“Lailah, darling, you can say he’s a jack ass. It won’t offend either of us.” Said the water seraph.

“Z…” Kashaw sighed.

“You know it’s true, love.” Said the water seraph. “Just being called a jack ass isn’t as bad compared to the things you know who’s called you.”

“… Yeah …” Sighed Kashaw. “Let’s go.” The female seraphim disappeared and the rest walked towards Zeth’s shop.

“So uh … I’m Vax’ildan, or Vax for short.” Said Vax trying to start up conversation.

“Kashaw.”

 _“I’m Lailah.”_ Said the voice of the fire seraph.

 _“I’m Zahra.”_ Said the voice of the water seraph.

“Would you like to know my name?” Asked Vex.

 _“I did but now I’m not so sure.”_ Said Zahra, _“Humor me.”_

 _“Zahra …”_ Lailah groaned.

“Vex’ahlia.” Said Vex. Zahra reappeared again to get a good look at her.

“Vex’ahlia?”

“Yes.” Said Vex holding out her hand Zahra took it and they shook hands. They got to Zeth’s shop where there were a bunch of soldiers waiting along with a little girl with a female albino wind seraph, a short bearded earth seraph with face tattoos of very vulgar words in ancient writing, Eizen, and a little girl no older than ten.

“Oh, you berate us for butting in on your job and leaving witnesses but you bring along a fucking child.” Said Zavied. The albino wind seraph covered the girl’s ears and glared at him.

“It was the only way to get Lilith to become a sublord.” Said Zahra. Kashaw went up to the soldier.

“We found him working with the woman in the fancy house up the street.” He told the guard, “Unfortunately she died.”

“I see, well we looked through his workshop and we found some ingredients that are very much illegal to make gels with such as deadly nightshade, Orpium, and a peculiar type of poppy.” Said the guard. “But we can’t exactly prove he’s behind the poisoning of the town’s water supply.”

“Hey Vex.” Said Zavied.

“I’m Vax.” He said.

“Whatever, how good are you at lying?” He asked. Vax gave him a look that said ‘are you serious?’ “Okay good, repeat after me.”

“Actually, I overheard him talking to the woman just before she died.” Said Vax repeating everything Zavied told him.

“Wh-what?!” Zeth exclaimed.

“Oh that’s true he did sneak in the house.” Said Vex backing up her brother.

“Is that so?” Said the guard.

“Yeah.” Said Vax.

“I’ll let go of the case of breaking and entering if you tell me what you heard.” Said the guard.

“She told him that he’s gotten sloppy because people are becoming suspicious about his work.” Said Vax going back to repeating what Zavied says.

“I … we … we never said that!” Zeth claimed.

“They also said something about their “Lady” which I think is someone they’re working for.” Vax repeated. Kashaw glared over to him.

“Wait you heard that?” Zeth exclaimed.

“Lady?” The guard questioned. “We’ll try to look into that.”

“Don’t bother.” Said Kashaw.

“Well if this “Lady” is involved then we need to investigate her whereabouts as she is responsible for murder.” Said the guard. Kashaw stepped up to him and stared him down.

“Just throw this man in prison, and don’t. Bother. With. The. Lady.” He said in a threatening tone.

“Hey! What gives you the nerve to tell us what to do?” The guard snapped.

“I am the Shepherd. And the Lady is more in my area.” Said Kashaw. “Any interference from you will be met with the other side of this spear up your ass.”

“… Duly noted.” Said the soldier. “All right men take him in.” Zeth protested as the soldiers left dragging him along. Kashaw then went over to the twins and gave them a sack of gald.

“Here. Compensation for interfering with your job.” Said Kashaw.

“Oooh! How much is it?” Vex asked. Vax quickly counted the gald.

“700 gald” Said Vax.

“Hm … not much but at least we’d be able to buy some booze and gels with this.” Said Vex.

“God I really need a drink.” Kashaw muttered.

“I think we all can use one love.” Said Zahra patting his shoulders.

“Apple juice for you.” The wind seraph, Lilith, told the girl.

“Aaaw!” The girl pouted and the earth seraph disappeared. So the four walked out of sights.

“Yeah I’d think I’d go for a drink too, though … which one is Vex?” Said Eizen. The one with boobs raised her hand. “Right, you should check on your bear because I think Keyleth might be very drunk around him.” Vex huffed and went to the stable where she put Trinket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay those who are familiar with Critical Role should figure out who the "Lady" is and people familiar with Berseria/Zestiria non anime lore should know why Kashaw is so adamant about keeping others out of investigating the "Lady."  
> I originally wanted Scanlan to sing something else but it didn't make sense so with the holidays coming up I changed it to "Last Christmas."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the stables Vex crossed her arms to find Keyleth passed out drunk, on top of Trinket. Trinket looked rather bored lying on his side as the wind seraph snored and drooled on him.

“Oh Trinket, buddy…” She cooed going up to the bear and petting his snout. “Do you want that wasted seraph off of you?” The bear mumbled. “Okay bud.” She then went up to Keyleth and shook her gently. “Hey … hey …” She said quietly the wind seraph groaned and rolled over. “Get up!” She snapped shoving the seraph off of her bear.

“Oof! Ow!” Keyleth complained. She then looked up at Vex. “Why’d you do that for?”

“Because my bear isn’t your bed.” Said Vex.

“…. I’m sorry …” She moped.

“Darling let’s just get you to the inn.” Said Vex.

“… kaaay…” Keyleth groaned.

“Come on Trinket.” Said Vex helping Keyleth to her feet. The bear looked at her confused. “Sorry buddy, you’re gonna have to carry her until we get to the inn.” Trinket got up on his paws and Vex laid Keyleth onto the bear.

“Thank you …” She groaned.

At the same time Vax and the other two seraphim walk into the inn with Vax booking a room for him and his sister. They went to the inn’s tavern where they ran into some people that they just parted ways with like five minutes ago.

“You!” He and Kashaw both exclaim.

“Hi there!” Said Tiberius. “You know each other?”

“We kind of just met.” Said Vax, “You seem to be rather familiar with them.”

“Oh not at all though I have heard of Lady Lailah’s work.” Said Tiberius.

“Oh … it’s nothing really.” Said Lailah blushing a little.

“Nothing? Poppycock!” Exclaimed Tiberius, “Most seraphim have heard of you, Lailah, the first disciple of Lord Maotelus and the one that mastered the silver flame the fastest!”

“Lailah! You never told us this!” Said Zahra.

“Y-you know what this drink would go well with? Normin carrots! Oh oh and you can mix this apple juice to make a Smashed Apple Gel!” Exclaimed Lailah in an overly upbeat tone. Everyone fell quiet looking at her, “Get it smashed?”

“You know I think it would mix better with grenadine to make a Filthy Lady.” Said Eizen willfully ignoring the poorly executed ‘fucked up on alcohol slang’ joke.

“Though if you’re asking me nothing would make this pathetic swill better than adding a shit load of gin.” Said the bearded earth seraph.

“I swear Thorbir you’re either a long lost brother or a man after my own heart.” Said Eizen.

“Hey can we three drinks over here?” Vax asked a waitress tossing over some gald.

“Sure thing.” She replied then walking to get the drinks.

“Lady Lailah why are you acting in such a way?” Tiberius asked. “Shouldn’t you be proud of our accomplishments? After all you were the prime lord with Shepherds Pawan and Wardell, you should show them off proudly!”

“She does this all the time whenever Maotelus is mentioned. She’s not gonna talk about it and I don’t care.” Said Kashaw.

“Tiberius darling it has to do with an oath she’s taken.” Said Zahra. “She could break it if she ended up talking about her accomplishments.”

“An oath?!” Tiberius exclaimed. “Why would you need an oath for?”

“Um …” Lailah started then spotting Vex coming in with a grizzly bear and a slumped over Keyleth. “Oh jeez I guess there are some things that can _bear_ ly fit in here.”

“Can you please stop with the puns?” Tiberius asked rather annoyed.

“I think that might breach the oath … or that she just doesn’t want to talk about it.” Said Zahra.

“Or she just saw a bear walk in with Vax’s sister.” Kashaw pointed out watching Vex and Trinket work their way to where they were.

“Vex what are you doing with Trinket?” Vax scolded.

“Well Antlers here was found drunk on Trinket. I’m just taking her up to our room and I need the keys.” Said Vex. Vax gave her a key and then she left.

“You two have a pet bear?” Asked Zahra.

“I know right? It threw us for a loop.” Said Zavied.

“Technically he’s more like Vex’s child rather than pet.” Said Vax. By that time the waitress came back with the drink and handed off to Vax. He then slid two of the drinks over to Zavied and Eizen.

“God! This stuff does suck!” Said Eizen after taking a swig. Around that time the short man that was with Kashaw came back at the same time Vex went to the table with Trinket.

“Okay, who in their right mind would bring a bear to a table?” Said Kashaw.

“Trinket gets lonely and he’s a good boy aren’t you buddy?” She defended then cooed the bear. The small man from earlier then approached the table.

“Well well, you somehow got company.” He said. He then looked over to the bear. “Oi! What the hell is a bear doing here? Shoo!”

“Hey!” Vex snapped. “Don’t yell at Trinket!” Kashaw then gave a very long sigh.

“Scanlan!” He snapped. “Did you take care of the body?”

“Yeah, told the guard that she committed suicide and they took her body away.” Said Scanlan. “Oh and I took a look at the assassins that those three” He gestured towards the twins and Zavied “killed and I found this.” He tossed a pendant that looked like a star with a red gem in the middle.

“Wait they have that?!” Tiberius exclaimed.

“You know this?” Kashaw asked.

“Yeah it’s a crime group prominent in Northfell.” Said Tiberius. “Their name escapes me as honestly it’s been a while …”

“Well this confirms my own personal theory that they’re not clasp agents, they weren’t helping with poisoning the town, and the Clasp likely isn’t involved with her.” Said Scanlan, “That and they lacked a brand on their backs typically between the shoulder blades.”

“Okay, but why would a Northfell group be in league with her?” Zahra asked.

“I’ve been hearing stories lately that over the last five years with the deaths of the de Rolo family and the Briarwoods taking over there has been a dramatic increase in crime there.” Said Scanlan.

“Why yes that is very much true and it has lead to an increase in malevolence that many seraphim that were in the area had to leave or turn into hellions.” Tiberius cut in.

“Right.” Said Scanlan. “My guess is that she offered a better business opportunity.”

“However whoever they are didn’t take into account that the Clasp has a firm grip on the underground on the Glennwood continent.” Said Vax.

“It looks like it.” Said Scanlan.

“Wait wait wait … who are the Clasp?” Tiberius asked.

“How long have you been in Glennwood to not have heard of the Clasp?” Vax asked.

“Forgive me for seeming oblivious but I’ve only been here for less than a year.” Said Tiberius.

“The Clasp is an underground organization that has technically been around for eight hundred years.” Eizen explained. “They previously went by a different name around that time. They tend to specialize in, spying and smuggling, but they’re not above carrying out assassinations.”

“You know for some reason this seems about right.” Said Vax.

“That would have a vast knowledge of criminal empires?” Said Eizen.

“Pretty much.” Said Vax.

“Oh I’ve been around for a long time and let’s just say that I’m not exactly a paragon of virtue.” Said Eizen.

“We noticed.” Said the twins and Zavied simultaneously.

“Scanlan do have any ideas on why this organization might be working with her?” Lailah asked.

“Well there’s the theory that we posted that she offered an area with less competition due to the rise in crime in Northfell that followed the deaths of the de Rolos. Other than that I’ve got nothing.” Said Scanlan, he then noticed a beautiful waitress passing by. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” He then got off his chair and went after the waitress to hit on her.

“So, tell me about yourselves.” Said Zahra. “Like what brings you to this part of the continent?”

“We’re just a pair of mercenaries trying to forget our asshole father as much as possible.” Said Vex.

“Wait your father was an asshole?” Said Zahra, “Huh, mine was too … at least as far as I can remember.”

“Wait you had a father? Seraphim can have families?” Vex asked.

“Yes darling we can have families. Though as far as I could remember my father was just awful, he kept me in a cage as a child.” Said Zahra.

“He what?!” Kashaw exclaimed sounding rather disgusted.

“Didn’t I tell you that dear?” Zahra asked.

“No!”

“Huh … funny I thought I mentioned that somewhere.”

“No you didn’t but it explains a lot of things.” Said Kashaw.

“Hm … seems like the memory thing’s true.” Commented Zahra.

“Memory thing? What memory thing?” Asked Tiberius.

“Well wow …” Said Vex. “Our father was just a jerk.”

“What about your mother darling?” Zahra asked changing the subject.

“She … she’s dead.” Said Vex.

“Oh, oh dear.”

“It’s fine … it’s been years since it happened.” Said Vex. “So what about your family?”

“Well you know about my father, my mother … I think she also died … either that or she got arrested for performing human sacrifices. Or was that my aunt …?” Said Zahra. “Though I don’t think the rest of my family was particularly good either … if Lilith running away with Beatrycze to keep her from getting murdered by her sisters is any indication …”

“W-wha…?” Said Vex.

“Her family is full of culty psychopaths.” Kashaw blurted bluntly.

“Oh … oh my …” Said Lailah.

“Oh no worries about it now it’s pretty much behind us.” Said Zahra. The rest of the night was spent talking with Vex and Zahra bonding over dead mothers and horrible fathers while Scanlan got laid, then some of them got too drunk to function so they had to go to bed and try to sleep off the god awful hangover that would occur the next morning. Throughout the night, since Keyleth was in one of the beds the twins unconsciously fought over ownership of the covers. As siblings do. That afternoon the drinking group went their separate ways.

“Well … it was a fun night. See ya sheps … and twins.” Said Zavied.

“I still owe you a favor Eizen.” Said Vax. “The stuff with Zeth didn’t count.”

“I know it didn’t count but I promise you, I will ask you for that favor the next time we meet.” Said Eizen the two shook hands and the earth and wind seraph left.

“Hey.” Said Zahra.

“Hey.” Said Vex.

“See you around?”

“Yeah.” Said Vex, the two hugged and the water seraph then disappeared.

“Scanlan we don’t have all day.” Said Kashaw.

“Actually, I was thinking of going with them.” Said Scanlan.

“What?” Said Kashaw.

“Really?” Said Vax.

“Aaw … don’t go.” Begged the girl, Beatrycz.

“Yeah to be honest they might make for better stories and songs. No offense but other than the beginning yours is getting pretty monotonous Kash.” Said Scanlan. “We find a hellion, fight, win, we find a troubled town, fight, win, you have an obvious bias for using the water armatus and repeat. It’s a monotonous cycle to the point where it’s maddening. I just need a change of pace and I think a bunch of idiots that are willing to drink poisoned swamp water, bring bears into bars, and try to bum rush hellions with no methods of purification would make for some fun stories.”

“Oh but I loved your songs.” Beatrycz whined.

 _“Scanlan can make his own decisions and he isn’t under any squire pact so he can come and go as he pleases.”_ Said Lilith.

 _“Not like he was much help in a fight anyway.”_ Said Thorbir.

“Come on, we have to go.” Said Kashaw.

“… Okay …” The girl groaned and the Shepherd and his squire walked away.

“So shall we?” Said Scanlan.

“Yes! We shall!” Said Tiberius.

“Wait, you two are coming with us?” Said Vex.

“Well yes, we’re just wandering souls that are very vulnerable to hellion attacks and we can’t do much about them.” Said Tiberius. “I myself do not have the strength to kill a hellion.”

“Yeah I don’t either but for pretty different reasons.” Said Keyleth.

“So you want us for protection.” Said Vex.

“Yes! If you so please.” Said Tiberius. Scanlan started snickering.

“Good luck with trying to convince me to protect you.” Said Scanlan.

“Well, it should be fine.” Said Vax.

“Well if you’re not gonna fight then you’ll have to pay us.” Said Vex.

“Vex …” Said her twin.

“Oh of course how much?” Tiberius asked Keyleth and Scanlan then glared at him.

“100 gald an hour.” Said Vex.

“What? No Vex! You don’t extort seraphim!” Vax exclaimed.

“Well if they’re gonna bum and expect us to protect them then they’ll have to pay.” Said Vex.

“They’re seraphim! They’re not gonna have any money!” Vax exclaimed, the then looked back, “No offense.”

“None taken it’s pretty true.” Said Keyleth.

“I have money.” Tiberius grumbled.

“Look you can charge the bard-.” Vax started.

“Hey!” Said Scanlan.

“But charging the seraphim? They’re technically already protecting us with their domains and charging them could make them gather malevolence and would turn them into hellion!” Said Vax.

“Well that’s not quite right but close enough.” Said Keyleth.

“All right fine, I won’t charge the seraphim.” Sighed Vex frustrated. “But you’re paying 500 gald a day.”

“500 a day?! Do you think I’m made of money? I don’t get paid much for storytelling and singing the most I can manage would be 500 a week!” Scanlan exclaimed.

“Fine, 500 a week.” Said Vex. “And don’t skip out on the payments because I’ll keep track and I will find out if you try to skip out.”

“Fine!” Huffed Scanlan. “Greedy bitch …” He then mumbled as he started walking forward.

“I heard that!” Vex called as the rest of the party started walking in the same direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is something unusual about Zahra, and by extension Lilith. But over all this is a filler break chapter before things get crazy again in the next few chapters.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About two months later the group end up in Lasonbell as a week ago they got a request in Pendrago to look for a man named Willhand Trickfoot. The reason had something to do with something weird going on there and Shepherd Kashaw is somewhere else and unreachable at the moment so they figured that Willhand was the next best thing … Even though they were told by Keyleth and others that he gave up the Shepherding gig decades ago. Clearly whoever came up with this job for Willhand did not think it through. Don’t know why you would want to get the help of a retired Shepherd, not like they’d be any help. So they spent the week traveling to Lastonbell where I have no idea what happened then, just as I have no idea what the hell happened between Rodine and here. It seems that my ancestors thought it necessary to leave that out. So in Lastonbell the five, and Trinket, started looking for Willhand asking the local townsfolk where his home may be. They were told that they might be able to find his house in the western part of town near the belfry which was … exactly where they were. Around there they bumped into a rather short woman, like no taller than Scanlan short, with platinum blonde hair up in a bun, blue eyes and in simple clothing carrying a basket. Or more accurately she ran into Trinket and fell back nearly spilling the contents of the basket.

“Oh! Oh dear! I’m sorry I’m sorry!” She apologized.

“No no it’s fine dear!” Said Vex. “It was just an accident and Trinket’s not mad. Isn’t that right buddy?” She then asked in the same cooing tone for the bear and smooshing his cheeks. The bear mumbled in agreement “See? No harm done.” However during this little interaction couldn’t get Scanlan to take his eyes off of her for a second with angels flying around in the background, purple glitter fucking everywhere and music that had an explicit ‘sex!’ tone to it started playing in his mind and there was likely singing there too with lyrics going something like _Baby I love ya ~ ooooo-oooooooo~ You’re so fine_.

“Hello fair maiden!” Scanlan greeted. “We are looking for a man named Willhand Trickfoot do you know where he would be?”

“Willhand? Oh he’s my grandfather!” Said the woman.

“Really?” Said Vex. “Can you lead us to him?”

“Yeah! He’s just this way.” Said the woman she lead them through an alley way “I’m Pike by the way.” She said as they were walking.

“Scanlan Shorthalt, bard extraordinaire milady.” Said Scanlan. “And they’re Vex, Vax, and Trinket.”

“Um … who are the seraphim with you?” Pike asked.

“You can see them?” Said Scanlan.

“You can see them?” Vax repeated.

“Why yes!” Said Tiberius. “Although we’re not quite sure how resonance works there is a major factor is that it runs in the family. So …. Pike is it? Here is the granddaughter of former Shepherd Willhand Trickfoot which means that his children will have resonance and his grandchildren will also have resonance. However it’s not always predictable on which children will have resonance or not.”

“You know it explains a lot about our childhood.” Muttered Vax.

“No kidding.” Vex muttered back.

“I’m Keyleth by the way.” Keyleth introduced herself “It’s real nice to meet you Pike.”

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you too.” Said Pike.

“Oh yes! Where are my manners? I’m Tiberius from Northfell!” Tiberius introduced himself.

“Northfell? Hm … Have you come across any malevolent humans from there recently?” Pike asked.

“Oh I try to avoid them.” Said Tiberius rather proudly.

“Nevermind.” Said Pike. They arrived at a shabby house and went inside. “Papa Willhand!” She called. “I’m back! And we have company!” An small elderly man with really frazzled hair and scars all over his hands going down the stair with unusual speed for his age.

“Oh Pike … Pike … did you get the herbs?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Said Pike.

“Good! Come on!” Said Willhand urging Pike upstairs. The two rushed up while the rest of them waited at the entrance.

“Should we check what’s going on?” Scanlan asked.

“Well I can check.” Said Vax. “Since well they can see the seraphim.”

“What makes you so sure that you won’t be caught?” Tiberius asked. Vax looked at him for a brief moment slinked away in the shadows. Vax snuck up the stairs  quietly made his way down the hallway and peeked into a room where Willhand and Pike are with Willhand treating a very sickly man while Pike was treating a woman with a broken arm with at least one other sickly person in the room.

“There you go now be careful when using that arm.” Said Pike, “I’ll remove the brace within a week.”

“Ah! Thank you Pike.” The woman thanked.

“Yeah.” Said Pike.

“Pike!” Willhand called and the small woman rushed over to her grandfather. The woman she treated got up and started to leave the room in which Vax quietly rushed back to the group.

“Well?” Vex asked.

“It looks like Willhand runs a sort of makeshift hospital here.” Said her brother. The woman then came up to them.

“Oh hello.” She greeted. “Are you here to get treated?”

“No we just need to speak with Willhand.” Said Vex.

“Oh, well, have a good day!” She said leaving the house. They waited around until Pike came back down.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think Willhand can talk to you right now.” She said. “What did you need him for anyway?”

“We got this job in Pendrago not getting that old Shepherds can retire.” Said Vax.

“Oh…” Pike sighed. “God don’t they know he has a life outside of Shepherding?”

“Well I suppose we could just tell him that he’s dead and let him fade into obscurity.” Said Scanlan. Everyone else in the room looked at him. “What? Oh come on have none of you read the stories of Shepherds vanishing after their duty’s done?”

“Well I guess we have but what does that have to do with anything?” Vex asked.

“You see, if you’ve been traveling around as long as I have and met more Shepherds than Kashaw then you know one thing. When a Shepherd “disappears” that is code for they’re either dead, went nuts and became a hellion, with the worst cases becoming Lords of Calamity themselves then subsequently dying, or retire from being a shepherd to live out the rest of their lives and asking bards like myself or other wanders to keep it under wraps so they don’t get bothered in their twilight years.” Scanlan explains. “And it looks like Willhand here hasn’t asked anyone to keep his old age and private life a secret, which can lead to others thinking he’s still active.”

“So can you tell that person in Pendrago that papa Willhand has disappeared or something?” Pike asked.

“You have my word.” Said Scanlan.

“Oh and can you help me with one other thing?” Pike asked.

“Sure, dear, what would that be?” Vex asked.

“I need you to help me find my friend.” Said Pike.

“Can’t you contact the soldiers stationed here about that?” Vax asked.

“No I can’t really.” Said Pike. “The thing is … he’s a seraph.”

“A seraph?” Said Keyleth.

“Yes and the thing is a couple weeks ago he started acting strangely, and then he ran off so I don’t know where he could be.” Said Pike. “I’m worried that the malevolence of some of our patients may have finally gotten to him after all these years.”

“Why I don’t see why-” Tiberius started before Vax clamped his mouth shut.

“Huh?”

“Yeah … here’s the ting Pike … you need to pay a bit of a fee.” Said Scanlan looking over to Vex.

“Hey! We need to eat don’t we?” Vex snapped. Pike rushed back upstairs the party waited a few minutes then she came back down with a some gald, a mace and shield on her back and a bag slung over her shoulder. She handed Vex the gald.

“I don’t know if this will be enough but would coming with you make up for the rest of the costs?” She asked.

“Don’t do it, she’ll charge even more.” Said Scanlan.

“Actually … dear, you don’t have to pay anything to come with us.” Said Vex. “But we …” Everyone else looked at her “I’ll take the gald for your request.” She took Pike’s sac of gald then shook her hand.

“Why did you charge me?” Scanlan exclaimed.

“Because you ditched your previous party to drop in on us at the last minute.” Scolded Vex.

“All right fine.” Scanlan huffed.

“Um I told Papa Willhand that I might be out for a few days.” She said.

“Would your grandfather be all right with that?” Keyleth asked.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine, he may be old but he’s really lively and energetic for his age.” Said Pike. “He can take care of himself just fine.”

“If you say so…” Said Keyleth. The group then left the house.

“So when did you see your friend last?” Vax asked.

“Well two weeks ago.” Said Pike. “He was in our house as he started shaking severely and then he ran outside.”

“Did you see which direction he went?” Vex asked.

“In the direction of Volgran forest.” Said Pike.

“You think he might still be there?”

“I don’t know … I’ve been too busy to check.” Said Pike.

“Then let’s check there then!” Tiberius proclaimed. “It’s likely that he left but it’s just as likely he could still be hanging around there and made a new home there as a forest has less malevolence than a town or city would.”

“Okay. Let’s go.” She said. The group left Lastonbell into the woods just outside of the city. They wandered through looking for footprints. To be more accurate larger than the average human footprints as according to Pike her friend was a pretty big guy and towered over humans. However since seraphim are invisible to most people it would be difficult to find footprints of them. Or something like that … they didn’t find any footprints.

“Hey Pike …” Keyleth called. “I think I might’ve found something.” Pike and the rest of the party went over to where Keyleth was, right next to a tree with big claw marks on it.

“These are new …” Pike muttered to herself.

“Pike! There’s another one!” Vex called. They went over to where she was to find another tree scratched up. They then found another one and then many, many more following the trail until they reached an old ruin.

“This place …” Pike muttered to herself.

“You know this ruin?” Tiberius asked.

“Well … not really …” Said Pike. “Papa Willhand never let us near this place. He insisted that it was far too dangerous for us and now I know why.”

“And why would that be?” Tiberius asked.

“You should feel it, the shit loads of malevolence in the area.” Said Keyleth.

“Oh, oh yes that.” Said Tiberius.

“Okay the seraphim I can understand but Pike, how could you feel malevolence?” Vax asked.

“Well I managed to be born a little sensitive to it. It’s part of the reason Papa Willhand took me in.” Said Pike.

“Well now … that is pretty rare for a human.” Said Tiberius. They then heard a growl nearby. Everyone else looked around with Vex pulling out an arrow with Trinket getting near her in a defensive stance. Everyone else drew out their weapons, or started preparing their spells, with the exception of Scanlan looking around for the source of the growling. They stood there for a while until they heard a rustle in the bushes and Vex fired her arrow. However it turned out to be just a squirrel. They heard the growl again and Vex pulled out another arrow. Then a giant, grey, werewolf like hellion jumped from out of the run and tied to run at Vex but she shot at it as it approached but the werewolf dodged out of the way. It then went for Keyleth who let out a shout then a huge gust of wind pushing back the hellion giving time for Vax and Pike to run up to it with Pike whacking its side with her mace distracting it from Vax who ducked behind the hellion and stabbed it in the back. The creature growled in pain then swung a paw at Pike but she put up her shield blocking it. She then got a closer look at it and saw that it had patches of black fur around the face and wore a familiar looking belt. She gasped and her eyes widened.

“Grog?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm ... doesn't this seem fucking familiar. Where else has the author have the fourth chapter being people looking for someone only for them to get into a fight with a lycanthropeish monster and find out that close friend to one of them turned into a monster? Yeah I am giving myself shit for this chapter actually being really damn similar to chapter 4 of that other long fic in this AU.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The hellion shrunk back when it heard the name then it started to run.

“Grog wait!” She called after it. The hellion didn’t stop to look back and kept running.

“You knew that hellion?” Vax exclaimed. Pike didn’t respond but started running in the direction the hellion ran.

“Pike!” Vax cried. Vex ran up to him and the twins exchanged a brief glance before they ran after her. Trinket followed instinctively.

“You honestly think this is a good idea?” Scanlan asked the seraphim.

“No.” Said Keyleth and Tiberius rather bluntly.

“But we’re gonna anyway?” Said Scanlan.

“Well … I mean … they’ll get themselves killed if we let them go alone …” Said Keyleth.

“… Fair …” Said Scanlan. They then chased after the ones that ran off, and for the record no they did not get lost. He was pretty insistent about that … anyway, they ran into the direction until they got into a thick part of the forest where they others had stopped and Pike frantically tried to decide which direction to go to.

“Pike … I’m sorry I …” Vex started but Pike ignored her and ran to the left.

“Pike!” Vex called after her. “God we just met and already we know she’s too focused on finding and bringing back her friend.” She then muttered with everyone else then ran after Pike, as she didn’t get too far on her stubby legs it ended up being easy for everyone else, sans Scanlan, to catch up to her. They continued running until they found the hellion at a shallow creek in front of a cave Pike tried to walk up to it but she stepped on a twig making a snapping sound. The hellion turned his head.

“Grog …” She tried to reach out to him but he backed away. “Please …” Grog then ran into the cave. “Grog!” Pike started to run after him but Scanlan went up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

“He’s a hellion right now, and well on his way to losing himself.” Said Scanlan. “You sure you want to go after him?”

“He’s my friend, I have to do something before I lose him!” Pike exclaimed.

“How? How are you gonna turn him back?” Vax asked.

“He still knows who I am I can try to reach him-” Pike started.

“No. You need the silver flame to be able to turn him back to normal.” Said Keyleth. “And only a Shepherd who has a pact with a seraph with the silver flame can do that.”

“Oh like Kashaw.” Said Vex.

“Yeah, Lailah is a wielder of the silver flame so they can purify a hellionized seraph.” Said Keyleth.

“Then let’s go find one!” Exclaimed Pike.

“Well … most of them are in Pendrago but …” Said Keyleth.

“But…?” Said Vax trying to urge her to continue.

“But … I also can wield the silver flame …” Keyleth hesitantly admitted.

“Then can you make a pact with her?” Vax asked.

“I could but …” Said Keyleth then taking a breath. “I don’t think I could bring myself to …”

“Why?” Pike asked.

“It’s just … every Shepherd I made a pact with …” Said Keyleth starting to shake.

“You don’t have to tell us it’s all right.” Said Tiberius.

“No … They should know …” Said Keyleth. “Every Shepherd I made a pact with … died because of me.” Everyone fell quiet for a moment.

“If you don’t want to it’s fine.” Said Pike. “I’ll find something else to help Grog, even if it’s dragging him to Pendrago.”

“…All right … thanks.” Said Keyleth.

“Well should we get on with it, he could be half way to Hyland by now!” Said Vex.

“Right.” Said Pike and the party went running into the cave weaving through every passageway the cave had until they were too tired and had to rest for the night, well as far as they were concerned. Though since the cave was absolutely covered in moss they’d opted against setting up a campfire there … just kidding. They gathered some sticks and lit them but didn’t keep track of their surroundings or of any stray embers and some moss caught on fire and well they had run out of the cave because the fire spread fast eventually meeting up with the hellionized Grog and running out into a different forested area that also had a ruin. However this ruin was more blatantly trashed than the ruin in Volgran forest. The flames that followed them out didn’t help either as well it shot out of the cave mouth like a strong fart and it burned down part of the forest ahead of them. However since this was significantly less dense than Volgran it only extended a few more feet then burned itself out.

“What have we done?” Keyleth asked both dumbstruck and horrified.

“Something pretty stupid and should be impossible.” Said Scanlan. Then they looked over to Grog for a brief moment.

“Catch him … catch him!” Vex shouted.

“With what?” Her twin shouted back but Pike charged in and grabbed Grog’s ankle.

“Grog! We can help you!” She cried but unfortunately her hellionized friend pushed her off and ran off. “Ugh! Dammit!”

“We’ll get him Pike, we’ll get him.” Scanlan assured.

“I hate to bring bad news but we need to rest for the night it’s getting pretty exhausting chasing after him.” Said Tiberius. They didn’t bother setting up a campfire for fear that it the thing that happened a few minutes ago would happen again. Also because they didn’t really have an escape route for if it happened again as the cave behind them was still burning and that provided plenty of heat and light. The humans ate whatever rations they have while the seraphim didn’t eat out of courtesy and the fact that they didn’t need to eat as well as sleep, so they ended up keeping watch the whole night.

“Keyleth, you didn’t tell me that you were a prime lord.” Said Tiberius. “It explains how you know Lady Lailah.”

“I rather not talk about it” Said Keyleth, “it’s caused a lot of grief and anxiety.”

“Is it because of the Shepherd deaths?” Tiberius questioned.

“That and it feels like I’m a failure … that I’m unworthy of the silver flame and that I had failed my people.” Said Keyleth.

“Your people?” Tiberius questioned.

“It’s nothing … forget it.” Said Keyleth.

“Wait … now that I think about it …” Began Tiberius. “Before we met everyone … sans Pike in Rodine you did mention to me that you had parents ... I brushed it off as a mere term of endearment to people that were close to you …”

“Tiberius …”

“I mean we don’t have parents unless were either previously human or taken in by at least one other seraph when we were born from the earth pulse.” Said Tiberius, “I mean I certainly was when I came into being around Mount Killaraus.”

“Tiberius … please stop.” Said Keyleth.

“What I’m getting at is whoever your people are, which I may think that they’re like family to you, they’ll still care about you even if you’ve unintentionally murdered a bunch of folks.” Said Tiberius.

“Tiberius I appreciate what you’re trying to do but can you please just stop?” Said Keyleth. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“All right all right! Sorry.” Said Tiberius. The rest of the night became very uneventful after that.

They spent the next few days finding and chasing down Grog making them stop briefly in Marlind to resupply. However for some reason that area tends to be super susceptible to plagues and illnesses and the like so they had to be quick. However Pike seemed to have noticed something about the current illness as it had a certain familiarity to it like along with the typical flu symptoms but there was one thing that distinguished it from a cold or flu or even bubonic plague and that was the rumored hallucinations akin to a really bad drug trip.

“Does anyone know what kind of mushrooms are in the area?” She asked.

“Hm … I think that there’s what some people call “free hats,” some variations of truffle, wood mushrooms, puffballs, earthballs, honey fungus, fly agaric, brown roll rim, lantern shrooms, wooly milk caps, and the common flajotar mushroom.” Keyleth listed off. “Oh and then there’s the muran.”

“Keyleth do you know which ones are used for medicinal purposes and which ones are used for just getting high?” Pike asked.

“Well free hats are definitely used for that.” Said Keyleth. “I’d know. Though I think the muran is the medicinal one while the flajotar is hallucinogenic. Or is it the other way around? … The two do tend to get mixed up a lot as they look very similar and it’s hard to keep track on which one will give you hallucinations.”

“ Oh! It’s the muran!” Exclaimed Pike. “I remember now! Grog accidentally gave some to Papa Willhand when we were teens thinking it was the flajotar and he told Grog that they’re actually murans. He listed the side effects as just hallucinations but when you try to treat it with flajotars you get an effect similar to the illness that’s going on here.”

“That must be nothing but a mere coincidence Pike!” Said Tiberius. “Why would a whole town contract a mushroom infection? The only way that would happen is if there was an incident like there was in Rodine where someone was putting the combination of murans and flajotars in their food.”

“Well not exactly.” Said Pike. “Papa Willhand and I have come across something that most professional doctors would call a placebo like where people got sick off of something harmless because someone told them it was poisonous or like getting high off of raisins under similar circumstances.”

“Plus there’s also a lot of malevolence in this town and things like illnesses, mob mentalities, and criminal activity tend to spread in cities with high malevolence, so drug related hysteria would be possible.” Said Keyleth with a shrug. Pike started walking towards a soldier. “Pike! Where are you going?”

“I’m going to ask what’s been going on with the plague!” Pike called back everyone else looked at each other then followed her. She walked up to a Hylandian soldier. “Excuse me!” The soldier looked around then down at her.

“Oh! Sorry miss I didn’t see you there.” They said.

“It’s fine.” Said Pike. “Hey can you tell me what’s been going on with this plague situation?”

“Well … to be honest it’s been pretty weird.” Said the soldier “Many people got sick and one of the main treatments was flajotar mushrooms but it got mixed up with murans which ended up causing mass hallucinations so we tried to treat it with flajotars but it just made things so much worse and now people are dead and it seems like a series of stupid events that ended up spiraling beyond our control.”

“Well I can tell you one thing … you’re not supposed to treat muran hallucination with flajotars as it actually makes you pretty ill.” Said Pike.

“We know that now … I hope … I might need to get back to you on that.”

“Well with murans you’re supposed to just wait out the hallucinogenic episode which doesn’t take longer than an hour and try not to take it again.” Said Pike. “But to treat the muran and flajotar combination you need either Volgran cherry juice or a concoction made from Aroundight Dandelion greens, Lake Haven crabapples, boiled Falkewin river snake venom, ground up bone from the Falkewin Squirrel, and porange juice mixed in that order and boiled.”

“Huh. That’s interesting.” Said the soldier. “Well Volgran cherries are a very pricey commodity but the other we can do. Since we have almost all of the ingredients for it, we just need the squirrel and river snake.”

“Oh and one squirrel the quantities are very small and would help about fifty people so I wouldn’t try to hunt out too many.” Said Pike. The soldier counted in his head about the number of people that have fallen victim to the medicine mix up. He then winced.

“Okay … jeez … we’re by no means a large city but it would probably take a lot of squirrels to try to get this brew for everyone affected that we might need to resort to trying to import Volgran cherries.” Said the soldiers. “But thanks you for the treatment. Oh and how many times should this been taken?”

“The cherry juice … I think that’s three time a day while the other stuff would be once every three hours until the hallucinations go away.” Said Pike.

“Well … good to know … should I tell this to well everyone that’s taking care of this?” They asked.

“Yes! Please do!” Said Pike.

“Ah! Thank you again miss!” He then quickly jogged off to tell any colleagues or priests about this treatment.

“Wow Pike, strong, smart, and beautiful. I don’t think I could match that.” Said Scanlan making her jump.

“Ah … did you guys hear that?” She asked.

“Every word.” Said Vax.

“I’m surprised … how did you know that?” Tiberius asked.

“Well … Willhand taught me about the Volgran cherry juice and that other one is a family recipe that according to him is a shame that most of the family won’t use.” Said Pike.

“Even though your family seems to be quite the family of herbalists?” Tiberius asked. Pike made a face.

“About that … us Trickfoots are not known for helping people with medicine.” Said Pike.

“Then what are they known for?” Tiberius asked.

“Well … it’s kind of in the name ‘Trickfoot.’” Said Pike.

“Oh yes … I think I may have heard of this.” Said Scanlan. “The Trickfoot clan, once known by another name ended up that way because one of the family members got into some well trickery which cursed them with a reputation of thievery, con artistry, and extortion.”

“Yeah.” Said Pike staring at the ground. “There eventually became a saying that went something like ‘these fuckers have tricky feet’ and then they started calling my ancestors Trickfoots and since then the name stuck.” She then sighed. “They haven’t changed since then with the exception being Papa Willhand who, as you know, used to be a Shepherd.”

“Pike, you said that Willhand took you in, what happened to your parents?” Keyleth asked.

“Well I don’t know what they’re doing now but around the time Papa Willhand took me in my father got arrested and my mother scammed some people out of their money so she could spend it on Suude.” Said Pike. “And I was being passed around between various aunts and uncles who were very involved with them doing some other unsavory things.”

“I see …” Said Keyleth. “What do you think they’d think of you if they saw you now?”

“Oh I don’t know … I don’t want to know.” Said Pike. “Knowing that they didn’t treat Papa Willhand too kindly when they saw him I doubt I’d get off any easier.”

“You know I think I have a better idea about you.” Said Keyleth to herself.

“What was that?” Pike asked.

“Nothing … We should resupply and find Grog.” Said Keyleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the stuff about the Keyleth using the silver flame stems from a head canon of mine that any seraph can use it as long as they are taught/granted the power by Maotelus, since the only two users we see are Maotelus and Lailah and I'm pretty damn sure there were other prime lords before shit went down in the age of chaos it leaves room for all sorts of possibilities.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They chased Grog into Lady Lake to which he escaped into the aqueducts that run under the city. With them swimming half the time, or in Tiberius’s case taking the long way around making everyone wait for him until he found them. However they lost track of the hellion and came across a prison. There they found a sleeping guard at a desk, which fun fact eventually got tossed in the aqueduct, and a person in one of the cells.

“Well … how the fuck did this happen?” Vax asked. It caused the guard to jolt awake.

“Wh- who are you and what are you doing here?” He demanded.

“Don’t get too freaked out dear, we honestly don’t know how we got here.” Said Vex.

“Is … is that a bear?” The guard asked pointing a shaky finger at Trinket.

“Oh don’t worry, he’s friendly.” Said Vex. “Isn’t that right buddy?” She then cooed petting her sopping wet bear. Trinket grumbled and gave her a lick. The guard looked at the bear, then Vex, and back to the bear.

“How the hell did you get here?” He asked.

“We were looking for something and we got lost.” Said Pike. She then looked over to the person in the cell. “Why do you have that person?”

“We found him stalking a woman with very malicious intent.” The guard replied. Pike looked over to the prisoner then back to the guard.

“May we speak with him?” She asked. The guard eyed her for a bit.

“Only one of you.” Said the guard.

“Pike what are you doing?” Vex whispered over to her.

“You sure it’s a good idea?” Vax whispered.

“I don’t but … I’m going off of a gut feeling.” Pike whispered back. The twins looked at her then Vax gestured for her to go forward. She went to the cell and took a good look at the man. He had white hair and cold blue eyes glaring at her. He was dressed up in worn down slacks and a dress shirt as well as a pair of glasses. However he was steadily leaking malevolence. “Hi …” She greeted.

“What do you want?” The man growled at her.

“I can’t explain it … but I get the feeling that there’s something else to this than what the guard’s implying.” Said Pike. “Did you know that woman?”

“… Yes.” He replied.

“Why did you follow her?” Pike asked.

“I don’t see why that’s any concern.” He said in a low voice.

“Are … are you sure about that?”

“Yes. As far as I’m concerned you’re just a group of idiots that’s prying into affairs that you shouldn’t look into.” He said.

“And why would that be?”

“… Forget it.” The man huffed. Pike looked at him for a while and sighed stuck on not knowing what to do with this man. Keyleth then walked up to her completely unnoticed by the guard. She looked over at Pike and then the man in the cell. She then knelt down to Pike.

“You know … you can help him.” Said Keyleth, Pike looked over to her wide eyed.

“What?” The man asked.

“N-no … nothing, nothing at all.” Said Pike. “How?” She then whispered over to Keyleth.

“You know I can hear you.” Said the man. Pike got up and walked towards the group.

“Well what happened?” Vex asked.

“Well he’s keeping to himself about his reasoning but whatever it is, it’s driving him mad to the point where he is leaking malevolence.” Said Pike quietly enough so the guard couldn’t hear and likely subsequently think she’s crazy.

“And I told her that she can help him.” Said Keyleth.

“I thought you were opposed to making anyone a Shepherd.” Scanlan whispered.

“Well … I am … but Pike these last few days has well … won me over.” Said Keyleth with a bit of a blush. Everyone else looked at her completely shocked.

“Are you folks all right? You look like you might be getting sick from swimming through shit water.” Said the guard.

“We’re fine.” Said Scanlan. He turned back to Keyleth

“What do you mean she won you over?” Vex whispered stealing the words out of Scanlan’s mouth.

“Well … It’s just … Pike has done some good in these last few days like back in her home she was helping her grandfather run a makeshift hospital for the sick and injured that couldn’t afford it, and in Marlind she told a soldier what to do for a mushroom crisis, and just now she shows pity to a prisoner and wanted to help him. And you’re just really determined to help your friend Grog so I think if anyone should be a Shepherd it should be you.” Said Keyleth. “But unfortunately the actually competent Prime Lords are still in Pendrago though I still want to make you a Shepherd.” Pike looked at her wide eyed.

“Really?” Pike asked.

“Okay who the hell are y’all talking to?” The guard snapped.

“Gary!” They heard a female voice call. The guard turned to a red haired woman waving over to him.

“… I’ll be back.” Said the guard.

“Yes, really Pike.” Said Keyleth continuing on from the interruption. “Do you want to be a Shepherd?” Pike opened her mouth then closed it to think about it for a moment. She then looked back a Keyleth.

“Yes. I will be your Shepherd.” Said Pike.

“Shit really?” Scanlan exclaimed.

“Keyleth didn’t you have reservations because you accidentally killed your former Shepherds?” Vex asked.

“Honestly I’m really hoping that this time it turns out better.” Said Keyleth.

“No offense Keyleth but for your sake I’m hoping this will work out too.” Said Pike.

“Great … now … give me your hand.” Said Keyleth feeling intimidated what she figured could very well be a threat from Pike. Pike reached out and Keyleth took her hand and then closed her eyes. A light surged from Keyleth and flowed into Pike in particular on the back of her left hand where the mark of the shepherd glowed for a good second before fading away when Keyleth opened her eyes. “Pike … are you doing all right?”

“I feel a bit weird but I’m fine.” Pike replied.

“Oh that’ll fade in a few moments.” Said Keyleth.

“Wait … that’s it?” Vex asked.

“Huh?”

“That’s all it takes to be a Shepherd.” Said Vex.

“Is something wrong?”

“Well …” Vex started.

“We kind of expected something flashier involving some fancy incantations or something.” Said Vax.

“Oh those don’t come in until she decides she wants squires and sublords.” Said Keyleth.

“Pike can we?” Vex asked.

“Not today. We still need to find Grog and let me think about it.” Said Pike. “So the man?”

“Oh yes! Let’s go!” Said Keyleth they rushed back to the man, still in his cell still sitting down and hasn’t moved.

“Do you want something?” He asked sounding a bit annoyed at this point.

“Grab his hand.” Said Keyleth. Pike looked over to her. “Take his hand, and if it doesn’t work beating them over the head typically works.

“I have a mace. It might kill him.” Said Pike under her breath.

“What?” Said the man.

“Nothing!” Said Pike. “Can you give me your hand?” The man raised an eyebrow at her. “Just … try to trust me on this. This might help you.” She said then reaching out to him. He grabbed her hand and Pike looked back at Keyleth. Keyleth knelt beside her and placed her hand on the man’s.

“Now … just concentrate on ridding the malevolence.” Keyleth instructed. Pike nodded and started concentrating on the man and purging the malevolence from him. Keyleth did the same until there was a pale spark that turned into a silver flame that erupted around the man then fade away quickly however the event caused the man to gasp immediately letting go of Pike’s hand and panting. The man looked up to her.

“What the hell was that?!” He exclaimed. Pike looked to the man and to Keyleth.

“Would you call me crazy if I told you?” Pike asked. The man eyed her suspiciously.

“Are you the Shepherd?” He asked.

“Well … a Shepherd.” Said Pike hesitantly her eyes darting away from the man.

“A Shepherd?”

“Well … I heard that there’s at least one other one but they’re not in the area.” Said Pike.

“He’s somewhere in Lohgrin.” Said Keyleth.

“In Lohgrin apparently.” Said Pike looking over to Keyleth. The man observed her carefully.

“Wait … is there a seraph?” The man asked.

“Yes …” Pike admitted. The man looked at her perplexed.

“You know if you hadn’t done something to me, look to thin air, and had a habit of talking to midair I would’ve thought you were lying and now I wish I had those prototype glasses I worked on years ago to see if they work.” Said the man.

“Hey! Pike! What are you doing?” They heard Vax shout.

“Uh … sorry, I’m with some other people we need to get going.” Said Pike. “… You wanna come?”

“Love to but Gary has the keys and my shit is locked in a different room.” Said the man.

“That’s a shame.” Said Pike.

“Hey you have seraphim, can’t you just have them I don’t know blow the doors down?” The man asked.

“No. No no no no no. No. No. Noooooooooooooooooooooo. No. N-O no.” Said Keyleth. “That mentality is what got us in a mess eight hundred years ago!” Pike looked over to her. “Well not entirely. I mean it’s a reason why my people don’t speak of Artorius. Ah! Oops I shouldn’t’ve said that!”

“Hold on … stand back for a bit.” Said Pike grabbing her mace. She then started pummeling the lock until the cell door creaked open. “Okay now for the chains.”

“You know, I can pick locks.” Everyone in the area heard. They looked to see Vax suddenly there. All three of them yelped.

“How did you … how did … How did you get here without us noticing?!” Keyleth sputtered out.

“I do this for a living.” Said Vax then kneeling down and picking the locks to the man’s chains.

“Thank you but I’m still gonna be useless as all of my stuff is in an unknown room.” Said the man. Keyleth looked over to where the guard was.

“Or maybe we can ask her.” Said Keyleth. The others looked over to see the red haired woman that called Gary over standing nearby. She had a bag with her and beckoned for everyone, and I do mean everyone to come over. So they did and in the meantime they got a better look at her. Her red hair was up in a ponytail, she had green eyes and a very cat like perpetual grin. She had on a black and grey form fitting and leathery outfit that showed some skin but only really on the arms and legs and a red cape over her shoulders. She carried on a bag with her. Vax and Scanlan gave knowing and nervous looks at her.

“Now now you two, no need to be worked up. I’m here to help and to offer a job.” She said.

“How much are we paying for this?” Scanlan asked. The woman laughed.

“What do you take us for? Common con artists?” She joked.

“You’re a Clasp member, or acting like you are, and I know you’d do anything for a profit.” Scanlan remarked. The woman snorted and moved her cape so it slung over her front and she turned around to reveal a bare upper back with a red tattoo of a mutant hand reaching for an orb. “Yeah you’re Clasp all right.” The woman readjusted her cape.

“What do you want?” Vax asked.

“Well we’ve been having trouble in these tunnels distributing our … trade but we’re not able to handle the problem as it involves absurdly strong lizards.” Said the woman. “Since you all have seraphim with you, you all seem like the best candidates to take care of this problem.”

“Wait … you can see us?” Tiberius exclaimed.

“We seem to be running into a lot of those lately.” Said Keyleth.

“Yes, yes I can. We keep a few around just in case.” Said the Clasp woman. “But anyway, consider this as a gift.”

“How so?” Vax asked.

“This means that the Clasp are triply in debt to you, since you whether you know it or not you were a great help to Spireling Shen back in Marlind with that mushroom cure.” Said the woman. “And there was also Rodine getting the word out that the people were being poisoned and got rid of the main mastermind. Spireling Harrok is also pleased that they managed to get a lot of information out of the alchemist you got arrested.”

“How do you know that?” Pike asked.

“Us Spirelings know exactly what we’re up to and to whom what debts we owe.” Said the woman. “And I gotta say, keep this up and you’ll have a lot of leeway in the underground.”

“How so?” Vex asked.

“Well it means we’re deeply in debt to you and you can call on us for favors until we’re even.” Said the woman.

“Ooo that sounds real nice.” Said Vex.

“Oh you bet your sweet ass it is.” Said the woman.

“Wait. Pike wouldn’t this go against the Shepherd stuff?” Vax asked.

“Shepherd? Well things just keep getting better.” Said the woman then chuckling.

“Well … I don’t think so … I mean as long as they’re not at risk for succumbing to malevolence she should be fine.” Said Keyleth. “I mean it’s not like this is a warzone and the malevolence doesn’t seem too bad here. So this job should be manageable. Besides I know Shepherds have done much worse that dealing with the continent’s ‘secret’ underground society and got away virtually scotch free.”

“We already have something to do.” Said Vax rather defensively.

“Does this have to do with that fur ball that someone spotted?” The woman asked.

“Yes, we came down here because my friend turned into a … fur ball and we’ve been trying to catch him for the last few days.” Said Pike.

“Then consider this as … side job.” Said the woman. “If you do this we’ll help you when you decide to call for us. If you don’t well … I can probably get some people to take care of your friend. So what will it be?”

“She’s bluffing.” Scanlan said quietly to Pike, “She’s totally bluffing. She’s just saying that to get to you.”

“You should probably take it.” Said the man that they released from prison. They all looked at him rather shocked. “What? It’s pretty logical to gain favors from the Clasp. If they’re anything like the Myriad then the favors you’ve gained from them will stack in your favor giving you a good deal of power in the long run. It’s clear that they want order and profits from Lady Lake’s underground. So it’s relatively harmless.” The woman laughed.

“Smart boy.” She mused. “Well what will it be Shepherd? Will you take my job or refuse?” Pike fell silent and pondered over the offer for a moment before looking to Keyleth who seemed skeptical over the whole ordeal. Her face says that she doesn’t want to get involved with the Clasp.

“… Sorry Keyleth.” Pike muttered. Then turning to the woman. “We’ll do it.” The woman smiled.

“Good.” She said then tossing the bag over to the man they let out of prison. “If you plan to go with them then get ready. And if our scouts grow suspicious of you tell them you’re working for Spireling Aqua.” She then disappeared into the shadows.

The man quickly put on his spare dress shirt, pants, boots, a vest, and a blue long coat with golden embroidery on the cuffs.

“Well well.” Said Vex causing him to look up. “Don’t you look like royalty.” The man gave her a cold stare. “What?”

“… It’s nothing.” He said. He then attached a rapier and a rounded, multi-barrel version of Zavied’s pistol with scribbles on all the barrels but one, to his belt.

“That’s a strange weapon, where did you get it?” Vex asked.

“… I made it.” Said the man.

“Did you make any others?” The Vex asked. The man eyed her suspiciously.

“No. This is the only one.” He replied.

“Oh, cuz I could’ve sworn I saw something similar.” She said.

“Well it could’ve been a club.” Said the man.

“Maybe. Though I don’t think you use clubs on yourself for a power boost” Said Vex with a shrug.

“I don’t know what to tell you but it’s definitely not something like this if it can give people power boosts.” Said the man.

“By the way, I’m Vex’ahlia.”

“Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III.” Said the man swift and blunt.

“How about I just call you Percy.” Said Vex.

“Sure. Do what you want.” Said Percy.

“Sister are you done flirting with the guy we just picked up?” Asked Vax. Vex laughed.

“Do you always have to sneak in and butt into conversations?” Percy asked rather annoyed.

“Yes.” Said Vax bluntly. “We need to get going before Pike’s friend runs into any lizards.”

“Fine, fine!” Percy huffed. The three then walked back to the rest of the group.

“Ready?” Pike asked.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Let’s go.” Said Pike. The group ran through the aqueducts trying to look for Grog until they came across a series of claw marks on the wall.

“You think it’s him?” Asked Keyleth.

“Yeah, it looks like the ones in Volgran Forest.” Said Pike.

“By the way, are you doing okay Pike?” Keyleth asked.

“Yeah.” Said Pike. They continued on but about an hour into searching Pike collapsed to one knee and started breathing heavily.

“Pike!” Keyleth cried.

“Are you all right?” Scanlan cried kneeling next to her.

“I … I feel … feverish.” Said Pike.

“Oh no … I was afraid this would happen.” Said Keyleth.

“What’s going on?” Vax asked.

“Well … it’s a side effect of getting in a pact with a seraph.” Said Keyleth. “You tend to get a fever that can last three days.

“Why didn’t you tell her that in the first place?” Vax exclaimed.

“She didn’t ask!” Exclaimed Keyleth.

“Don’t worry … I’m … I’m okay.” Said Pike. “I just need a panacea bottle to get through this.” Vex went up to her and gave her said bottle, the small woman popped it open and chugged it down.

“You know you can rest while we take care of it.” She said.

“No, I’ll be all right.” Said Pike. “I don’t plan to rest until I get Grog back to normal.” She got back up and they continued further down the aqueducts with Pike taking another panacea bottle. They found Grog in front of an altar that looked like a big ass sword. However his appearance had changed since they last saw him. Now he looked like a fusion of a wolf and a lizard with scales starting to overtake the furry parts with some spines now growing on his back. “Grog!” Pike called out to him. The hellion turned to her and growled. “Keyleth … what do I do?”

“Well we typically need contact but if he’s rearing to fight we need to beat him up.” Said Keyleth.

“Um …” Said Pike gesturing to her mace.

“Oh don’t worry darling, hellions can take a lot surprisingly.” Said Vex.

“She’s right, when I was with Kash I’ve seen hellions take stabbings, getting burned, being crushed, you know, the fun stuff!” Said Scanlan.

“Are you s-?” Pike began to ask but Grog charged at Keyleth and Pike but the two dodged out of the way, or rather they scrambled out of the way and Grog menacingly turned to Pike. He went to bite her but she got out her shield and Grog scraped off of that.

“Trinket!” Vex shouted. The bear charged at the hellion and shoved Grog away as Vex took aim and shot at the hellion while her brother used the bear fighting Grog as cover to stab Grog in the back. The hellionized seraph reeled back then threw Vax off of him into the water. Then he shoved Trinket off just as Vex shot a third arrow at him. He eyed the archer and ran towards her then there was a loud bang with a small projectile flying way past the hellion and nearly hitting Trinket.

“What are you doing? Trying to kill my bear?” Vex shouted.

“Well excuse me for not seeing whatever the fuck you’ve been attacking!” Percy shouted back. He then took another shot nearly hitting Vax.

“Watch it!” He shouted back. Percy huffed and tried to shoot the general area but alas without the ability to see seraphim or hellions he had the aim of a blind, drunk pengyon firing arrows behind it, he growled in frustration before reloading his weapon. Keyleth and Tiberius were in the back casting spells, the wind seraph let out a shout releasing several bursts of pressurized air go hurling towards Grog slamming into him. Tiberius said something in a forgotten language and a ball of fire exploded in front of Grog blasting him back. Pike ran forward and slammed her mace into Grog’s hip and he turned to her. He then slammed a claw down at her but Pike blocked it with her shield. However doing so got Pike pinned to the ground she struggled to get out from under him when he went to claw her.

 _“Grog please don’t try to kill your friend! Or I’ll never hear the end_  
_Of Willhand’s endless cries on how we let her die._  
 _Hey keep your body still but if I say this won’t fool you, I’d lie!_ ” Scanlan sang, however Grog stopped his attack and bobbed his head along rhythmically to the singing but it was cut short with a loud bang and a small projectile hitting Grog in the shoulder. Grog fell back from the attack. Pike turned back to Percy and smiled.

“Thank you!” She called.

“You’re wel- wait … did I hit something?” Said Percy.

“You did.” Said Pike getting back up and swinging her mace at Grog then using the momentum from the weight of her weapon to spin around and slam her mace into her friend a second time. However it didn’t knock Grog down and Trinket charged at Grog going back to wrestling with him as Vax got out of the water and stabbed him in the back, Vex and Percy shot at him with the latter shooting close to the area where Trinket was and Pike hit him in the back of the legs. Keyleth then slammed her staff in the ground and a trail of flames streaked across the floor avoiding everything but the malevolence in the area going right to the hellions and consuming him causing it to pass out. When the flames cleared they revealed a rather big and muscly seraph not wearing a shirt, covered in black tattoos, bald but had a beard with orange tips indicating that he was an earth seraph. Pike walked up to her friend panting.

“Oh thank the lords …” She sighed then collapsing from her fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I harp on and complain about the Zestiria anime it does have some good opening and ending theme songs. Too bad they all get wasted on total bullshit moments in the show. Yeah the song Scanlan sings is the chorus to [ Kaze no Uta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5BHqFolECY).


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“Pike? Pike? Pike!” Scanlan cried while trying to shake her awake. However she only replied with a feverish mumble. “Yeah she’s completely out.”

“Well shit.” Said Vax “We need her to purify those lizard hellions.”

“Well technically I can purify them since she is my vessel and she is technically using my power.” Said Keyleth with a shrug. “But it’s far more effective with a Shepherd or a squire.”

“Is purifying the … air … really that necessary?” Percy asked.

“Technically no. Killing hellions, or in your case Percival stabbing thin air, will do the same thing but since we’re dealing with a Shepherd and a Prime Lord it would be preferable if we didn’t kill anyone.” Said Scanlan. “However whether or not a Prime Lord or Shepherd has qualms with murder is purely dependent on their personalities and moral views.”

“Yeah I’d rather not kill anyone.” Said Keyleth.

“So we need Pike to wake up and have her decide.” Sighed Vex.

“You know we could leave Pike somewhere and take care of the job ourselves.” Said Percy. Everyone looked at him.

“I like him.” Said Tiberius, even though the human couldn’t hear him.

“Where would we put her though?” Vex asked.

“… The Clasp have hubs where their members eat and sleep in when they are on jobs.” Said Vax. He paused for a moment. “We could leave Pike and Keyleth there and go back so we can wait for Pike to recover.”

“… Are you sure about this?” Keyleth asked. “I don’t really trust them.”

“If we decide to do this would you feel safer if I left Trinket with you?” Vex asked.

“Yeah … I think that’ll work.” Said Keyleth.

“Oh thank Lord Maotelus.” Scanlan muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Said Vex.

“Nothing!” Scanlan exclaimed.

“Are you sure you all want to go to basically an underground location and just ditch, Pike, Grog, Keyleth, and Trinket there?” Vax asked. “We’re not exactly affiliated with the Clasp … for the most part.”

“Well it’s the most logical choice otherwise we’d have to either leave the aqueduct and come back or just leave them here.” Said Tiberius. “As much as I don’t want to be associated with criminals and the like I think it would be better to just go to a hub.” Vax looked at everyone for a long while and then sighed.

“You know. Fine. Let’s just go find Aqua and have her give us clearance to use the hub.” Said Vax.

“Why?” Tiberius asked.

“If we get in without the help of a Spireling any Clasp members hanging around there can and will attack us.” Said Vax. They retraced their steps with Vax carrying Pike on her back and Keyleth and Tiberius assisting Trinket with carrying Grog to the prison but couldn’t find the Spireling there, just Gary, so they wandered around the aqueduct until they stumbled right into what they assume to be the hub as it was much dryer and better lit than the rest of the aqueduct, it also had chairs, a table, and a few beds and there were about five Clasp members there. They all turned their heads and glared at the party. They were all about to draw their weapons when Aqua stepped up and signaled them to be at ease.

“Oh hello, did you get that job done?” She asked.

“No … it’s still a work in progress.” Said Scanlan. “I was wondering if you could let us keep Pike here, you see she exhausted herself to the point where she passed out and it looks like she wouldn’t be able to wake up for a few days at worst. Oh and the bear got a boo boo I guess.” Vex swatted him “Ow!” The other Clasp members looked over to Aqua.

“All right, but as soon as you finish the job, get out.” She said bluntly.

“Very well.” Said Scanlan. Vax walked over to one of the beds and put Pike down. The seraphim did the same with Grog.

“Now be a good bear and maul anyone that tries to get close to Pike.” Vex told Trinket but the bear moaned and nuzzled against her. “Oh buddy!” She cooed squishing his cheeks. “It’ll be okay I’m not going to be gone long.” The bear groaned and nudged up against her.

“Can you give us specifics on where your problem is?” Percy asked.

“It’s right under the sanctuary, which you need to leave straight out of this hub then take a right, and a second right, then a left and you’ll be there.” Aqua instructed.

“Thank you.” Said Percy. So the party sans Pike, Keyleth, Grog, and Trinket walked straight out of the hub and followed Aqua’s intructions until they were under the sanctuary where there were fragments of broken crates everywhere as well as glass shards and a white powdery substance scattered across the floor. Vex took a quick sample and sniffed it.

“Hm … I can’t identify it.” She said.

“Can I try to take a look at it?” Tiberius asked.

“… Go ahead.” Said Vex bluntly gesturing to the floor. Tiberius knelt down and scooped up a small sample of it and sniffed it. He then took a deep breath and puffed out a flame lighting the thing. He then started to sniff the embers wafting off.

“Whoa careful! You remember what happened in that cave!” Scanlan exclaimed. Percy looked at him confused.

“Oh relax, it’s not like there’s anything explosive here. Well I pray there isn’t.” Said Tiberius, he took another sniff at the burning powder he paused and blinked for a bit like it somewhat bothered him. “Hm … it seems like this stuff is Suude!”

“Wait isn’t that a drug mostly sold around Rodine?” Vex asked.

“Well drugs do get distributed all over Glennwood.” Said Scanlan.

“Okay we now know what supplies being stopped and we can probably figure out why.” Said Vax. “Now how do we lure out a bunch of lizard people, or whatever the fuck Percy sees?” Percy gave him a peeved look that seemed to say ‘I know where you live you son of a bitch.’

“How about we just come here with a crate?” Said Percy. They all look at them. “If we say we’re with the Clasp or just say we have drugs to get their attention they should come running right into our trap.”

“Or we could follow the trail of broken crate and Suude to where they’re hiding since it’s everywhere.” Said Vax. Vex looked at her brother for a moment then at the ground and started following the remnants of suude, glass, and wood. However the trail lead absolutely nowhere as it was scattered just in that section of the aqueduct. Vex looked back at her brother and shook her head.

“Fuck it let’s find a crate.” He then said.

“You know we can buy one from outside the Aqueduct.” Said Tiberius.

“But then they’ll think we’ve abandoned the job, at least one of us has to stay here.” Said Vex.

“Or we could just steal a crate from palace, no one would miss it unless it was full of important shit.” Said Percy.

“Why would you do something so stupid and reckless?” Huffed Vex.

“Hey, the prison I was in, and we seem to pass by a lot, is connected to Lady Lake’s palace.” Said Percy. “So if your brother can slip past the guard and get in you can steal a crate of vegetables or whatever and get it back here.”

“Me and my sister are the sneakiest ones here.” Vax bluntly pointed out. “So it’s just gonna be the two of us.”

“Can’t Tiberius also sneak past? Since well he can’t see him.” Said Scanlan.

“Oh yes, why yes.” Said Tiberius.

“How about we just send you in.” Said Vex.

“Are you insane? I can’t go there alone! There are lizard hellions running around in the sewer and they can definitely see me!” Tiberius exclaimed.

“Fine! Vax!” Snapped Scanlan. Vex started laughing. “What?”

“Oh come on he may be sneaky but he tends to be really stupid in the event he gets caught!” Said Vex.

“Hey! It’s not like you’re any better!” Vax snapped.

“At least I can seduce my way out without maiming the mayor!”

“You promised you wouldn’t mention why we’re banned from Wiessalhiem!” Vax snapped. Vex simply stuck her tongue out at him.

“That was you?!” Percy and Tiberius exclaimed.

“Well it’s not like any time after has ended particularly well either!” Vex snapped at her brother.

“Enough! This is getting stupid!” Percy exclaimed. “We make Vax and the other seraph I can’t see break into the castle and steal a crate! Is that good? No? Too bad no one else has ideas so go.”

“All right fine!” Vax huffed. “What the hell got up your ass?” He then muttered.

“What?” Said Percy.

“Come one Tiberius.” Vax said.

“Right!” Said the seraph following Vax. It then left Vex, Percy and Scanlan alone.

“So, anyone got any cards or something?” Scanlan asked.

Vax and Tiberus walked through the aqueduct going back over the same route they took while Tiberius talked about the architecture in a very one sided conversation. He then stopped. Vax noticed the quiet behind him.

“You know I’ll leave you behind if we don’t get going.” Said Vax.

“I just noticed that there are these torch looking things scattered throughout.” Said Tiberius.

“So?”

“Why would an Aqueduct have them?” Tiberius wondered.

“Maybe they were there to light the facility when it was under construction.” Said Vax.

“No I think they might be made for something else … hold on …” Said Tiberius, he then took a deep breath and breathed fire on the torch lighting it. They heard a click causing a section of the wall to open. Vax was taken aback and looked at his dragon looking companion.

“Let’s hope that this is a shortcut.” Said Vax entering the passageway. The two walked through until they found another torch and Tiberius lit it and eventually they reached the prison but behind the guard.

“Great let’s go.” Said Tiberius walking on ahead. Vax looked around and stealthily scurried to where Tiberius was. They saw a stairwell across the way from where they were. “Think that leads to the palace?” Tiberius asked. Vax gave him a look. “All right … good to know …” He said with a light bit of sarcasm. They got the stairwell which lead to a wall. Vax pressed various bricks until one of them slid in and caused the wall to open. They slipped in and Vax pressed a switch he spotted conspicuously behind a potted plant which closed the passage. They then heard footsteps and Vax ducked behind the plant curling up so he could take up as little space as possible. Tiberius on the other hand stood still. Some of the castle chefs walked in grabbing some ingredients in a cart then walked away but as they left two other people came in.

“Look I know that you’ve been preparing for this but can you or someone else tell his majesty that Chancellor Uriel just couldn’t join the rest of the council for tonight?” Asked a shorter than average bald man with tattoos on the right side of his face dressed in shockingly plain attire for someone in the upper crust of Lady Lake’s society to the man who looked like he might be the head chef for the Hyland Royal family.

“What do you mean he can’t come? It’s two weeks until the Sacred Blade festival we’ve been planning this public meeting for months!” The head chef exclaimed.

“I know. I know.” Said the man raising a hand trying to calm down the chef. “Understand it’s been a rough few weeks for Uriel to say the least and something came up so he couldn’t join.”

“Oh gods …” The chef sighed. “First his illness and now this. This behavior just might get him killed.”

“I’m sure he understands that too, but for now just be patient with him.” Said the man. The chef sighed frustrated and stomped out while mumbling obscenities about this Chancellor Uriel. The man lingered for a little while. “I know you’re there.” He said. “I can see you trying to hide behind that plant.” Vax gave a frustrated sigh. “I suggest you come out before I throw you into that prison downstairs myself.” Vax crawled out from behind the potted plant and got to his feet. “That wasn’t too hard now was it?” The man asked then drawing a knife. “Now answer me this, what are you doing here and how did you find out about that passage?”

“I just needed a crate my comrades need for a trap.” Vax answered. “And I found out through a … an expert on Lady Lake’s underground.” The man looked him up and down.

“Uh huh …” He said. “You’re either a stupid new Clasp member or you’re doing this against your will.” Vax stayed quiet. “All right.” The two stared at each other for a while longer. “You can take a crate, but it needs to be empty. I’m sure you can find one.” He then left the room. Vax then started going through the crates in the room with Tiberius doing the same in a different section of the room though Vax frequently hid whenever someone from the kitchen staff came in. However they couldn’t find any so they opted to find the least full crate and stuff the produce from that to a different crate. About an hour later they got the last of the produce transferred and stole the crate and got out just as another member of the castle’s staff walked in.

At the same time Vex, Percy, and Scanlan were playing a dice game that had started shortly after Vax and Tiberius left. It was a simple luck game where winning required rolling a total of seven or twelve. And for the last fifty … I guess … games Percy had won at minimum twenty five, Vex won seventeen, and Scanlan won eight.

“You sure these dice aren’t loaded?” Scanlan asked.

“You asked that three times and you saw for yourself. They’re not loaded.” Said Percy annoyed at the question.

“I mean there’s no way you should be you should be winning so much without the blessings of a seraph!” Said Scanlan. “Wait … are you under the influence of a seraph?”

“I can’t see them, I highly doubt it.” Said Percy.

“You know you do seem to be pretty lucky as after some missed shots from that weapon of yours you managed to land a few hits which helped pacify Grog.” Said Vex. “And you weren’t able to see him. Are you sure you’re not dabbling in some crazy black magic?”

“Positive.” Said Percy. Then Vex looked over her shoulder. “Is something-?”

“Sh!” Vex interrupted. “Someone’s coming.” The three scrambled up and hid away in a passageway with Vex in the front keeping a look out for the thing she heard. She spotted a lizard man walking up to the debris. She then quietly drew an arrow and aimed it at the hellion. When the hellion just got close enough she shot it through the eye. It emitted a silent gasp and collapsed on the ground motionless. To her and Scanlan the hellion turned back into a human once it died, but to Percy Vex just killed a man. Now if he were a more sensitive person or just a self-righteous prick that will lecture people about how murder is so wrong until they go into existential crises leading them to be blank slates of their former selves he would have had issue with what just happened instead he just looked at the body.

“Where should we hide it?” He asked.

“We could just dump it in the aqueduct.” Said Vex.

“No, that will contaminate the water supply.” Said Percy.

“Then what?” She asked, Percy looked at her.

“Does you bear eat human meat?” He asked.

“No!” She exclaimed disgusted.

“Then let’s burn it!” Percy exclaimed.

“With what?!”

“Don’t you have a match or some flint or something? Or we could just wait for your brother to get back with your invisible fire summoning friend!”

“How about we just hide it and forget about it until someone starts complaining about rotten body smell.” Scanlan stated simply. “Most people would think it’s the Clasp anyway.”

“Where would we hide it?” Vex and Percy asked annoyed and in unison.

“This is an old aqueduct I’m sure there are cracks in the wall that are big enough to hide bodies.” Said Scanlan with a shrug. The three then went to look for a hole in the wall for hiding bodies as quick as possible. Or at least Scanlan and Percy looked around quickly while Vex was far more thorough in her search as she found many cracks that Percy and Scanlan completely overlooked.

“I think I found one!” Vex called, the two men rushed over and took a look at the crack she found.

“That’ll do …” Said Percy. He and Vex picked up the body shoved it into the crack. The two then looked around to make sure the murdered man wasn’t accompanied by anyone. By then Vax and Tiberius came back with the crate.

“Oh finally!” Vex sighed.

“What are we gonna do with this crate?” Tiberius asked. Scanlan cleared his throat.

“Oh wow! You really got the drugs!” He blurted out.

“What are you doing?” Vax asked bluntly.

“Yes I told you we’d get the good stuff!” Vex blurted out though she sounded stilted and unconvincing.

“Is it high grade suude?” Scanlan virtually shouted.

“What are they doing?” Tiberius asked.

“I don’t know…” Said Vax.

“Yes this the suude you asked for and that me and my wife provided.” Said Percy. Vax’s eyes widened in shocked then glared at Percy like he wanted to murder him.

“Married? You just met!” Tiberius exclaimed.

“Good good. Let me take a look.” Said Scanlan.

“Brother. Put down the goods.” Said Vex still sounding very stiff. Vax put down the crate and opened it Scanlan looked in and pretended to take out a sample even though nothing was there. He sniffed his fingers then dabbed his tongue on them.

“Ah yes. This is the stuff.” He said. “How much should I pay you?” They then heard a hiss. They turned to see as bunch of lizard men approaching them.

“I can’t believe that worked.” Vax muttered to himself.

“Keep one alive, let’s see if we can get any information out of one.” Said Percy loading his gun.

“I can’t make any promises but we’ll try.” Said Vex drawing an arrow. The two stayed in the back with Scanlan shooting at the lizard men, or in Percy’s case just unhinged men, while Scanlan threw insults and pickup lines at the lizard folk. Which for the record ended up helping a lot as they tended to freeze the lizard men for them to tilt their heads and say “huh?” or start crying and questioning their life choices only for Vax to slit their throats, or Tiberius to set them on fire. When there was one standing Vax rushed towards them and had a dagger to their throat.

“You’re in quite a pickle my friend. I suggest you talk before we do something terrible.” The lizard man hissed at him “I’m sorry I’m afraid I don’t speak lizard. Now, what were you doing here?”

“We… we need that.” The lizard man said.

“The Suude?” Said Vax.

“Yessss.”

“Why do you need it?” Vax asked.

“These are shit times.” Said the Lizard man. “The royal family and the council won’t listen to us and we want something to get rid of the pain. Nectaar did it for a while but it stopped being sold due to the amounts of vermillion ore. So we went to Suude.”

“Are you working for anyone?” Percy asked. The person laughed.

“No. We’re doing this for ourselves.” They said.

“What should we do with him?” Vex asked.

“Weren’t we just gonna kill him since we can’t purify him or anything.” Said Scanlan.

“Well it technically is part of the Clasp job, and if we let him go he might cause more problems for them.” Said Percy. “Plus it just seems like a half done job.”

“And they might take back that favor if they find out if we let one live.” Said Vex.

“So kill him.” Said Vax.

“Yeah.” Said everyone else in unison.

“Waitwaitwait don’t-!” The lizard man started but Vax sliced his throat open with blood spraying out. The lizard man collapsed dead and returned to his human form.

“Okay time to shove more bodies into the hole.” Said Scanlan.

“Or…” Tiberius started breathing fire lighting the corpses. “And we walk away.” So they walked away with bodies, traces of Suude and a box burning behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ... this was a chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“I trust that you took care of the job.” Said Aqua when they returned to the hub.

“Yes we killed them as well as disposed of the bodies.” Said Scanlan.

“Excellent.” Said Aqua. “Now as promised you will have to count on us for a favor. Now, get out.”

“Uh … really?” Said Keyleth looking at Grog then back at the Spireling.

“Yes really.” Said Aqua. “Your bear is starting to stink up the place and the other two are drooling. It’s ruining our pillows.”

“All right we’ll get out.” Said Vax with Grog partially on him.

“Let me.” Said Keyleth taking over for Vax.

“Milady! Let me help you with that.” Said Tiberius helping the wind seraph. The group walked out of the aqueducts then checked out a room at the inn.

Four days later after some stuff that included Grog waking up then going whoring with Scanlan then the big guy not leaving Pike’s side for the rest of the time, Pike woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar bed. She groaned then sat up.

“Pike!” Grog gasped happily.

“Hey you’re awake.” Said Keyleth.

“Yeah …” Pike groaned getting up. “Are you all right Grog?”

“Yes…” Grog squeaked.

“Oh Grog…” Said Pike. “Did I worry you?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry Grog.”

“I forgive you Pike!” Said Grog and the two hugged. The two then let go of each other.

“Did you hear? I’m a Shepherd now.” Said Pike.

“Aw fuck yeah! That’s my Pike!” Cheered Grog.

“You know what that means right?” Pike asked.

“Fuck yeah!” Grog exclaimed then the two eagerly looked at Keyleth.

“Huh? What?” She said feeling cornered.

“Keyleth can you make him a sublord?” Pike asked.

“Uh … uh … what?” Said Keyleth.

“Can you do your magic dohicky shit and make me your sublord?” Grog asked.

“Already?” Said Keyleth.

“What d’you mean already?” Grog asked.

“Well … I mean most Shepherds and seraphim are pretty reluctant to let others become squires or sublords because they think they have the sole responsibility of saving the world.” Said Keyleth. “Well … at least every one of my Shepherds did.”

“Aren’t they all dead?” Grog asked.

“… Yes…” Said Keyleth through her teeth. “Plus you just got up…”

“Well you said there’s another Shepherd roight?” Said Grog. “That’s more than I can count.” Keyleth looked at him puzzled about to say that there’s just two.

“He can’t count or read.” Pike whispered in her ear.

“Y-yeah …” Said Keyleth. “But you might cause Pike to pass out from a fever again.”

“Oh it’ll be fine.” Said Pike “After all I already have a seraph pact so the fever should be shorter this time.”

“Though … don’t you two need to get back to Willhand?”

“We’ll start out, after this.” Said Pike.

“Really? Even if it might be temporary?” Keyleth asked.

“Even if this is temporary. I wanna help out who I can with my best friend.” Said Pike.

“… Okay …”Said Keyleth. “Grog, give me your hand.” Grog smiled and held out his hand and Keyleth took it. “Oh one born of firmest resolve let our pact be forged, that my incandescence may be as purification… Should thou accept this burden recite aloud your true name.” She then chanted. Grog looked over at Pike.

“Pike!” He whispered with the subtlety of getting hit over the head with a sledge hammer. “What did we think would be a good true name from that book?” Keyleth gave him a ‘you’re kidding’ look.

“Gwaj Kiribfer!” Pike whispered back also very audibly.

“Gw-gwaaa… what she said.” Said Grog.

“… Close enough.” Keyleth sighed then letting go of Grog’s hand. There was then a knock on the door.

“Keyleth is Pike up yet? We really need to get back to Pendrago soon.” They heard Scanlan through the door.

“Yeah I’m up.” Said Pike. Scanlan opened the door and looked at her about as love struck as when he first laid eyes on her.

“Oh thank the lords you’re all right!” He exclaimed. “I was getting worried that we just might leave you behind! Of course I persuaded them to stay until you woke up.”

“Oh bullshit!” They heard Vex say. “We spend a whole hour trying to figure out what to do and you know it!” Scanlan looked down the hall for a moment.

“Details.” Said Scanlan.

“We should wait a bit longer…” Said Keyleth.

“We can go.” Said Pike.

“But …” Keyleth started.

“It’ll be fine.” Pike assured. Keyleth huffed and muttered something under her breath. “What was that?” Pike asked.

“Nothing … forget it.” Said Keyleth. They then went outside, got breakfast then set out. It took a couple days of walking and purifying stray hellions to pass by Marlind and just as they were doing they bumped into the soldier that Pike told the mushroom cure to.

“Oh it’s you!” He said. “We tried out your suggestions and everybody is doing better, nobody’s hallucinating anymore and most people have recovered from their illness.”

“That’s good!” Said Pike.

“Indeed.” Said Tiberius. “The malevolence has gone way down since we were here last.” He commented not that the soldier would hear him.

“Is there anything that you need my help with?” Pike asked.

“No … well we still have the previous illness it’s being treated with a medicine using flajotars. And we’ve advised that if anyone has taken murans accidentally to stay calm and wait an hour.” He said. “So Marlind is really looking up, thank you.”

“It’s nothing.” Said Pike with her face turning a bit red. “I’m just glad that my medicine knowledge can help.”

“Well in any case thank you again.” Said the soldier, he then took out a sac. “I didn’t know if I would see you again but I wanted to give this to you and hope that it will help you on your journey.”

“Um … thank you.” Said Pike accepting the gift.

“Well I need to get back to work. Good luck!” He said then walking away. Pike and the others looked inside to find a few gels, bottles, and a particular vial. “What’s this?” Pike said to herself.

“Huh.” Said Percy. “It looks like an Omega Elixir vial.”

“You mean that cure all they say is made from the tears of a seraph?” Scanlan exclaimed.

“Looks like it.” Said Percy. “Any care we should save it for a later time since I’ve read that it’s a very rare thing.” Pike tucked away the bag and they continued. And they decided to take the long way through Glaiveland Basin instead of the tunnel even if it burned itself out by then though Percy protested about taking the shortcut not knowing that they set a cave on fire.

A few days later they were back in Lastonbell. Pike and Grog rushed up the stairs and to the room that they have reserved for taking care of their patients.

“Papa Willhand! We’re back!” Pike called.

“Oh Pike! Thank goodness you’re back!” He cried going up to her and hugging her he then looked over to Grog and gave him a smile. “I need your help with some of these patients.”

“Okay.” Said Pike. “Um … Can I talk to you later?”

“Of course.” Said Willhand.

“Hey what are you doing here?” Grog asked Vax hiding behind the door. Vax put a finger in front of his lips and scowled. “You know you shouldn’t eavesdrop.” He then pulled on Vax’s hair dragging him out.

“Ow ow! Son of a-” He said through his teeth. He then looked to Pike and Willhand. “…Hi.”

“Who’s this?” Willhand asked.

“I’m … one of the folks that helped out Pike.” Said Vax.

“He’s Vax.” Said Pike.

“Is that so?” Said Willhand. “Thank you for keeping Pike safe.”

“Yeah.” Said Vax then leaving. Grog also left and stayed in the front room.

Hours later after treating the last of their patients for the day Pike and Willhand walked down stairs to a seeping Grog and Keyleth. Willhand looked over at Pike.

“Papa Willhand … let me explain. I wanted to talk to you about this sooner but we were busy…” Pike stammered.

“I’m listening Pike.” Said Willhand.

“Grog was a hellion I was thinking of dragging him to Pendrago because of Keyleth’s …” She gestured to the wind seraph, “past but I managed to win her over and became her Shepherd and shortly after purifying him Grog became a sublord.” Willhand looked at her and sighed.

“As much as I wanted you to avoid this life deep down I thought that you two would end up as a Shepherd and Sublord pair.” He said. “You two always loved those stories of a Shepherd helping people and bringing hope and you could never turn a blind eye when someone’s hurting. Plus there’s enough malevolence about that one Shepherd couldn’t handle so another coming along was bound to happen.” He then walked upstairs.

“Papa Willhand …” Said Pike.

“I’m not mad Pike, I’m just getting some things.” He said. After a few moments Willhand came back down with a cloak and some plate armor. Pike looked down to the items.

“Papa Willhand!” She gasped.

“It’s been decades since this cloak has been out of the closet.” Said Willhand. He draped the cloak over his granddaughter’s shoulders. He smiled as he adjusted it. He then took a step back and looked at his granddaughter “… It suits you.” He finally said. Pike teared up and hugged him.

“Thank you Papa Willhand.” She whispered. The two heard a grumble coming from Grog as he woke up. He mumbled some gibberish as he stretched out knocking Keyleth over waking her up.

“Eep!” She yelped. She got up and blinked at Pike and Willhand. “Oh wow uh hello.”

“Hello.” Greeted Willhand.

“Um … uh … it’s nice to meet you in person Shepherd Willhand I guess … wow you look so much older than when you were in Pendrago like forty …. Fifty? Years ago … ugh what am I saying of course you would… um … I’m Keyleth. Y-your Granddaughter’s Prime Lord.” She stammered and held out her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Keyleth, but please don’t call me Shepherd, I haven’t been one for decades.” Said Willhand.

“Sorry.” Said Keyleth.

“Whoa Pike!” Grog gasped. “Where’d you get da flappy thingy? And wot’s wit the armor?” Keyleth looked over to the armor Willhand still had.

“Wait … oh dear sweet … my boss! That’s a divine artifact!” Keyleth exclaimed.

“Wot? I thought those divine thingies were just swords, bows, dagger, and fisty thingies.” Said Grog.

“Well … they are the most common of the divine artifacts as according to the older seraphs they were made first and the old church order made many of them because of their relative ease. Oh and they were the most stable of the bunch.” Said Keyleth. “Though there were others outside of those four but they weren’t as stable and many got destroyed over the 500 years it took to perfect them. This armor and my staff are among the surviving items.”

“Yes. Though this is fire affiliated so I don’t know how much help it will be to you now but I do hope this will be useful.” Said Willhand.

“Hey do you think you have one for me?” Grog asked.

“Grog!” Pike scolded but Willhand laughed.

“I’m sorry Grog but I don’t have that.” He said. Grog pouted for a brief moment. He then looked back to Pike. “I assume you’ll leave in the morning.” He asked.

“Yeah, we’ll be heading to Pendrago for something that we heard about.” Said Pike.

“Pike know this, this place will always be your home so if you’re tired you can always rest here.” Said Willhand.

“Thanks Papa ….” Said Pike.

The next morning after one final hug Pike and the seraphim looked for the rest of the group they were with. They found them at the western gates arguing about what to do about the Willhand dilemma.

“You could tell them that I’m his successor and taking over for him.” She cut in. Everyone looked at her in shock.

“Pike!” Vax exclaimed. “You’re staying with us?”

“Yeah. I’m staying.” Said Pike confidently. “I don’t have to pay anything do I? Cuz I literally gave you all my gald when I asked you to help me find Grog.”

“No, of course not darling.” Said Vex. “You’re free to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ... I realize that I haven't updated in a week but that's because there was a lot of personal shit going on which didn't allow me to write much for this fic.
> 
> Oh and fun fact Grog's true name in this fic is his canon full name, Grog Strongjaw. And as for how I come up with my true names I don't use any translators or ciphers that fans have put up as I feel that no matter what you're not gonna get something accurate as all the true names are loaded with contradictions and inconsistencies and letter counts that don't match up to the intended word which makes coming up with an accurate cipher/translator virtually impossible. So to come up with them I half use my own cipher and half make shit up so it sounds cool. I might put up the cipher that I half use at some point.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When they got back to Pendrago they found that the man who hired them was pissed that they were like over a week late for grabbing Willhand, or rather Pike since they flat out lied that the former Shepherd had died. So he gave up and handed the job off to a passing mercenary. He then gave Pike some nasty comments of the service she gives. To which she replies with:

“I am a vessel for spiritual beings that you will never understand meant to serve the general public not a servant for your personal gain.” He then tried to ask for a refund to which Vex teased:

“Sorry dear no refunds.” He then huffed and stormed away.

“Damn little shits.” He muttered as he walked away.

“Hm … Shits huh …” Said Scanlan. “That sounds like a good group name don’t you think?”

“No.” Said Percy and Keyleth bluntly.

“Dammit…” Scanlan muttered.

“Well since that ended up being a bust what should we do now?” Pike asked.

“I think we should go to the Shrine Church.” Said Keyleth. “I need to meet with Maotelus about well … this.”

“I’m going to go work on something.” Said Percy then leaving the party.

“You know, I’ll join him.” Said Tiberius following Percy.

“Oh Percy!” Vex called. “Tiberius will be with you!”

“I won’t notice him!” He called back.

“To the Shrine Church?” Said Scanlan.

“Yeah. Church.” Said Keyleth. They walked to the Shrine church where in the front lobby there were priests listening to people’s confessions, and teaching about the ways of the Shepherd and Maotelus, and a few seraphim hanging around.

“Well … I didn’t expect to see you back. I thought you got fired.” Said one seraph.

“I didn’t I just left to collect myself.” Said Keyleth.

“Yeah because a seraph totally goes to collect themselves for a century.” Said another seraph.

_ “That’s enough.” _ They heard a voice say. They look to see a faded, blond, green eyed, humanoid entity. All the seraphim sans Grog gave the entity a slight bow of the head. The entity walked up to Keyleth.  _ “Welcome back Keyleth.” _

“Um … Thank you.” Said Keyleth.

“Wait … You’re their boss?” Vex exclaimed. “I thought you were just a ghost story made up to discourage thieves from stealing artifacts from the church.” The entity looked over.

_ “Oh. So you two have returned to Pendrago. Last I saw you, you were at mass with your father before you stopped altogether.”  _ He looked over to Vax.  _ “And you. You’re still lucky that I let you get away with stealing that book.” _ Vax looked away with a blush.  _ “And who brings a bear inside a church?” _

“You … WHAT?” Vex shouted glaring daggers at her brother.

“It was over thirteen years ago when we started out!” Vax exclaimed. “We were on the verge of starving and didn’t have Trinket by that point. Which by the way should say something on how desperate we were.”

“All right … fair.” Vex sighed. The entity rolled his eyes and looked to Scanlan.

_ “Ah you haven’t aged a day since I last saw you.” _ Said the entity. Scanlan laughed sadly.

“I guess I’m just lucky that my mother’s side of the family just ages slowly.” Said Scanlan.

_ “I don’t know I’d say your father’s side is pretty good in that regard.” _

“That’s just from keeping quiet about oaths and taboos.”

_ “I knew your ancestor and she looked younger than thirty when I met her.” _ He then looked at Scanlan, Vax, and Vex.  _ “Though speaking of family, M-.” _

“With all due respect but I don’t use that name anymore. I’m using the name I was born with, Scanlan.” The small man interrupted.

_ “Scanlan,”  _ the entity corrected  _ “your brother is in town.”  _ He then looked over to the twins _ “And you two should at least see your father again. There are some things that have changed about him.” _

“I seriously doubt that.” Said Vex.

_ “Still think it’s worth a look.” _ Said the entity.

“Uh hullo.” Grog blurted. “Who are you? And can we see this Meowtlas guy for some official doohickey shit for my buddy Pike for some shepherding stuff?”

“Who’s this moron?” One of the seraphim whispered.

_ “I’m Maotelus, and who might you two be?” _ Said the entity.

“I’m Pike and this is my best friend Grog.” Pike introduced herself. “I just became a Shepherd through Keyleth.” The other seraphim looked at Keyleth in disbelief.

_ “Well.” _ Said Maotelus.  _ “Let’s continue to discuss this further in the church. Keyleth, you know where it is.” _ Keyleth nodded and the entity disappeared.

“That child’s Maotelus?” Vex questioned.

“It’s just a projection of him. He likes to use it to sometimes mess with people.” Said Scanlan. “He’s actually very different.”

“Why isn’t Keyleth talking about this?” Vax asked.

“Let’s go.” Said Keyleth leading them through the church into the inner sanctum. The doors opened and while everyone sans Scanlan and Keyleth expected an older version of the child projection Maotelus showed they saw a great dragon with pure white scales instead. The twins and Grog screeched into a mess of incoherent babbling, with Trinket whining, while Pike stepped back, and the other two just stood there.

“Calm down you three … and bear.” Said Maotelus.

“His name is Trinket!” Vex snapped.

“Fine, Trinket.” Said Maotelus. “Anyway, this is my true form and I won’t kill you with it so don’t be scared.” He lowered his head closer to the ground. “Pike, come closer.” Pike nervously walked closer to the draconic seraph. She was about a fourth of the height of his snout. His pure white eyes scanned her over. Pike felt a chill as he looked at her. “You resemble Shepherd Willhand, in fact you even have his old cloak might you two be related?”

“Um … yeah. He’s my grandfather.” Said Pike. Maotelus gave her a big toothy smile.

“I remember your Grandfather. He had a desire to try to redeem his family that changed into a quest for atonement for himself.” He said. “Tell me is he still helping those who have been hurt by the other Trickfoots?”

“He’s gotten too old for that and just helps the sick and injured in Lastonbell with me helping out.” Said Pike. Maotelus sighed.

“That’s good.” He said. “At the end of his career he didn’t let his guilt that his family are terrible people consume him and turn it into something that benefits others. Now Pike, why has Keyleth made you a Shepherd?”

“Well originally it was to save my best friend, Grog.” Said Pike.

“Well, he’s saved now, why are you still a Shepherd?” Maotelus asked.

“Well … I guess it’s sort of continuing Willhand’s legacy but I want to help others outside of Willhand’s small house in Lastonbell and I got to do that while in Marlind.” Said Pike. “Well … guess it sounds weird but I’ve had an affinity for healing and I want to spread that to others if that makes sense.”

“Then why not become a doctor?” Maotelus asked.

“Well sometimes illness and injury are a result of malevolence while other times seraphim get hurt and a doctor can’t help with either of those.” Said Pike. “So that’s why I’m a Shepherd now.” Maotelus snorted.

“I like your answer.” He said he then looked over to Grog. “Now why did you join your friend?”

“Because she’s my buddy and I’d go anywhere with her.” Said Grog.

“I thought you two made a promise that involved being a sublord if she was ever made Shepherd.” Said Keyleth.

“That too. But mostly I will smash the shit out of anyone that thinks she’s a harmless little thing.” Said Grog.

“Fuck yeah I ain’t harmless!” Pike exclaimed. Maotelus snorted again.

“As amusing as you are I need faith that you can help with this Lord of Calamity.” Said Maotelus.

“Lord of whatzit now?” Grog asked.

“The person that’s a walking malevolence field.” Said Maotelus bluntly.

“Oooooh! So a singularity of pure concentered malevolence confined to one person that tends to bring it wherever they go!” Said Grog. Maotelus gave him a look.

“… Yes … This Lord of Calamity has tried to convert Rodine and Lohgrin into wastelands for some reason, and judging from the amount of malevolence coming from the north I suspect that they’re very active there too. And even as we speak this Lord is in Pendrago trying to breakdown my domain and I have a hunch that they might have their sights on Hyland when they’re done.” Maotelus explained. “I need a Shepherd I can rely on to help me take care of this mess before it spreads to Hyland as Shepherd Kashaw has been unreliable and keeping knowledge he has about the Lord of Calamity from me.”

“Well we do have information on the Lord of Calamity.” Said Vax. Maotelus looked over to him expectantly. “We learned that the Lord of Calamity is a woman going by the alias “the Lady” and we suspect that she was trying to create malevolence in Rodine and Lohgrin so she could make one of them a base of operations.”

“She’s also been manipulating others to do much of her dirty work, and has been cooperating with an underground criminal group from the north using this insignia.” Said Scanlan pulling out the emblem. Maotelus had a claw curled in front of his mouth.

“Anything else?” He asked.

“Well when we tried to get information out of Kashaw he was pretty adamant about refusing to answer. I mean the man threatened to shove his spear up another man’s ass!” Said Vax. Maotelus scrunched his nose.

“Is something wrong?” Pike asked.

“Oh this can’t be good …” Maotelus said quietly. “I want to hope I’m wrong but can you try to look into Pendrago’s nobility to make sure there’s no strange behavior? From what you’ve told me I fear Pendrago may be next since Rodine and Lohgrin have been failures for this lady. Though it might be getting late to start searching at this point so I suggest you rest up. You’re dismissed except for Keyleth.”

“Think she might be in trouble?” Vex whispered jokingly as they left the hall. Her brother looked back at her.

“So what should we do while we’re waiting for Keyleth?” Pike asked.

“Well, Pike, I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m heading to a brothel.” Said Scanlan.

“Oo! Can I join in?” Grog asked.

“Me too?” Pike chimed in.

“Wait really?” Said Scanlan.

“Yeah! What do you think I did after I finished helping Willhand?” Said Pike. “Though honestly it was much cheaper and in a back alley somewhere. I managed to find some girls for Grog!” They all looked at her pretty speechless.

“Can you do that?” Vax asked.

“I guess, I’m not hearing any objections from Maotelus or Keyleth.” Said Pike with a shrug.

“We’ve had total whores for Shepherds this isn’t new!” Called Maotelus.

“Well … uh … I guess we’re going whoring.” Said Scanlan.

“Well leave me out this time I’m going to find and see what Percy and Tiberius are doing.” Said Vex.

“I’ll … join her.” Said Vax. That was the last words heard by Keyleth and Maotelus before his chamber’s doors shut.

“Oh I hope I’m not making a huge mistake in putting my trust in them.” He said.

“Me too.” Said Keyleth.

“So Keyleth, how have you been these last hundred years?” Maotelus asked.

“Well … dealing with the aftermath of the last Shepherd that died on me and other things.” Said Keyleth. “Mostly just wandering around.”

“Are you able to use the silver flame again?” Maotelus asked.

“Yes.” Said Keyleth.

“Then I suppose that was a sufficient amount of time to overcome your trauma.” Said Maotelus.

“I don’t know about that. I still feel guilt over their deaths, I still feel unworthy of this power and I don’t know why you think I’m good enough.” Said Keyleth.

“Oh Keyleth…” Said Maotelus.

“Am I honestly here because of my people’s wishes or did you honestly see something in me?” Keyleth asked. Maotelus looked down on her sadly and gently shook his head.

“Keyleth … you have so much potential in you that you might not be aware of. Perhaps it is my fault for giving you Shepherds that don’t help you grow in turn of you helping them grow or your people for giving you too high expectations. Needless to say both have taken their toll on you.” He stroked her hair with a claw causing her to flinch. “Keyleth, I feel that you can and will make for a good pillar of strength for your Shepherd, you just haven’t had the chance to show that yet. And what I gathered from Pike, the chance is now.”

“You’re … you’re not mad about what happened?” Keyleth asked.

“Every Prime lord has had their failures. You just had more than the others.” Said Maotelus. “Also, in the last century I’ve gotten a visit from your father.” Keyleth’s head shot up and her eyes widened.

“My- my father?” She gasped.

“Yes, he wanted to know if you were okay and to tell you that your mother’s missing. Now that was nearly a hundred years ago so I don’t know what happened. I know it’s not my place to tell you this but you might want to check in on them.” He said. “That is all.” Keyleth bowed her head then she left the church. She walked through the streets observing the people as they go about their night.

“Keyleth!” She heard Percy call. She stopped.

_ ‘That can’t be right.’  _ She thought.

“Keyleth!” She heard Percy call again. She turned to see Percy standing with Tiberius and went up to them.

“Good, I got it right.” Said the human.

“How are you able to see me?” She asked.

“I’m sure you’re wondering how I’m able to see you.” Said Percy effectively repeating what she asked. Keyleth figured out that he couldn’t hear her.

“He still can’t hear us.” Said Tiberius.

“I noticed.” Said Keyleth sort of dryly.

“Well you see while you all were at the Shrine Church I was revisiting an old concept I had which was equipment that would allow me to see seraphim.” Percy explained. “During the week to Pendrago I managed to find a mineral that when looked through can show distortions in the space around us. So when we got here I messed with the mineral to create a lens.” He then touched the side of his glasses and he lifted up the separate lens that was attached. “It took a while but I managed to figure out a way to keep the properties of the mineral so that it doesn’t get lost or destroyed in the lens making process. So I can see you now even if to me you are a blob or distortion.”

“Cool!” Keyleth exclaimed.

“Isn’t it?” Said Tiberius.

“I promise I’ll improve on this but right now I’m focused on making a hearing piece but I’m currently out of material and money for it so it’ll take a while before that will happen.” Said Percy. “So in the meantime I guess have the others transcribe what you’re saying or you write it down.”

“Shouldn’t be any trouble.” Said Tiberius.

“We don’t have any paper.” Said Keyleth.

“With that out of the way where are the others?” Percy asked.

“Now that he mentions it … where are they?” Said Tiberius.

“Well half of them are at a brothel and the twins are looking for you.” Keyleth started. “You know …” She then grabbed Percy and started dragging him.

“What the- Keyleth!” Percy exclaimed as they went into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes this did take a while. Life happened where I couldn't write and I wanted to write enough ahead so I could comfortably publish a chapter weekly.  
> Anyway yes, Maotelus is here. Though in all honesty he's basically a substitute for J'mon sa Ord as they really didn't fit in this fic especially with the context of this world. Maybe they'll eventually show up as a cameo at most. Also yes Percy built his own way to see seraphim without blindness from the games/manga, a child murder, or whatever bullshit the anime came up with for resonance. It'll just make him broke as shit. As for the apparition stuff, it's derived from an NPC in Zestiria in the Shrine Church that says something relating to a ghost boy wandering the church. And the idea of Maotelus using astral projections was born.  
> Oh and if anyone gets annoyed with the concept of celibacy/asexuality=purity don't worry this fic doesn't go by that.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

“So can you explain why we’re up in Pendrago’s noble district again?” Tiberius asked.

“Well Lord Maotelus seems to have gotten this suspicion that the Lord of Calamity maybe trying to gain influence in Pendrago along with the Northfell underground group she’s been using.” Explained Vex.

“So how are we going to do that? Just walk up to them and ask “hey have you been talking to women that want to murder everybody?”” Percy asked.

“Well not the exact wording but at least show them this to see if it’s familiar to them.” Said Scanlan flashing the emblem.

“What would the Myriad be doing here?” Percy asked himself.

“Oh yes! The Myriad! That’s what they’re called!” Tiberius exclaimed. “Thank you!”

“You know he can’t hear you right?” Said Keyleth.

“Right.” Said Tiberius.

“So what I’m getting from you and Tiberius is that the guys we ran into in Rodine and trying to pull something with the “Lady” are called the Myriad?” Vex asked.

“Yes, they run Northfell’s underground.” Said Percy.

“Tiberius told us that.” Said Vex.

“Well then we should ask people if they’re familiar with the Myriad.” Said Pike.

“If we’re doing what Maotelus told you then we should start with the nobles and let me do the talking.” Said Percy.

“Why would we do that if y’all met him in prison?” Grog asked.

“Why?” Pike asked.

“Nobles are cocks that are easily manipulated if you know how to talk to them.” Said Percy. “And I’m probably the only one out of all of us that can do it, as three of you are invisible under normal circumstances and I highly doubt that the rest of you know how to deal with nobility.”

“Excuse you, we’re from here and know the court of Pendrago’s royal family!” Vex snapped.

“Uh huh.” Said Percy.

“Don’t believe me?” Said Vex. “The house of Ambassador Syldor Vessar is down this road then to the left.”

“Vex!” Vax snapped with Trinket whining.

“All right, let’s see if your claim holds.” Said Percy heading right towards where this ambassador lived. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Shortly after a young girl that looks similar to the twins, or at the very least had their hair and eye color opened the door. Percy, and the twins started at her for a moment and she started back at the group. “Um … h-hello … we’re looking for a Syldor Vessar … is he home?” The girl turned and jogged inside.

“Mom! There are some weird people at the door!” She called.

“Velora don’t be rude.” They heard a woman’s voice say. A blond woman came to the door. “Can I help you?”

“Ah, yes, we’re looking for a Syldor Vessar as there are some things that we would like to speak with him. Does he live here or are we mistaken?” Percy asked.

“No you’re in the right place. But unfortunately my husband’s not home right now.” Said the woman.

“He’s married?!” The twins exclaimed. 

“Um … yes … who might you two be?” The woman asked.

“Well … uh …” Vax started.

“It’s complicated.” Vex finished.

“A … All right.” Said the woman. “But what do you need Syldor for?”

“You see madam, we’re with the Shepherd and she wants to ask Syldor and perhaps the rest of Syldor’s family concerning some strange activity going on lately.” Said Percy.

“Th- The Shepherd?!” The woman exclaimed.

“Hi!” Pike chirped up.

“O-oh! Pardon me.” Said the woman. “Wh-why don’t we go inside I think my husband should be home soon.”

“Well we need to be quick…” Said Vex.

“We do?” Said Grog.

“I don’t think we were given a specific timeline on when we need to do this. We were just told to investigate some things.” Said Pike.

“… Never mind then …” Vex huffed.

“Very well come inside then and I’ll make you some tea.” The woman invited.

“What types of tea do you have?” Scanlan asked.

“Very well and thank you.” Said Percy taking Scanlan’s question as a sign that they should get inside and started walking in with Scanlan by him.  Everyone else followed shortly after with Pike and Grog coming in last.

“Well on the type of teas that we have we have are primarily black.” The woman replied.

“Do you have an oolong?” Scanlan asked.

“We should …” Said the woman. “Can I get something for the rest of you?”

“Does she have any fancy shmancy wine?” Grog asked Pike.

“Oooo if they have it maybe a shiraz!” Commented Keyleth.

“Do you have any wine?” Pike asked.

“We do but not much we’ve been trying to keep drinking to a minimum and out of Velora’s reach.” Said the woman.

“Mom!” Velora wined.

“Not until you’re sixteen honey.” Said Velora. Pike gave the seraphim a sneaky thumbs up.

“I’ll take a glass of wine.” Said Pike.

“Make that two.” Said Vax. Percy eyed the two confused.

“All right is that all?” the woman asked.

“Yes … I think that’s enough.” Said Percy. Just as they entered a room with a fireplace and some nice couches.

“Just wait a moment while I go get the drinks.” Said the woman then leaving the room Velora meanwhile stayed.

“Hey, where did you get a bear?” She asked.

“Well I took him in as a cub.” Said Vex. “And he’s been a loyal companion ever since.”

“Really? Can I pet him?”

“Of course dear.” Said Vex. Velora looked to Trinket nervously. “Oh don’t worry, he’s quite friendly.” The little girl reached out and stroked his neck fur. The bear grumbled causing her to jump back. Trinket then sniffed her and gave her a big sloppy lick. Velora made a little disgusted sound. By then Velora’s mom came walking back with a tray with the drinks on them and placed them on the table.

“Velora! What on earth are you covered in?” She gasped.

“My apologies.” Said Vex “She was petting my bear and he licked her. He tends to do that when he’s fond of people.”

“Oh … it’s quite alright. Excuse us for a moment.” Said the woman she then pushed Velora along “Let’s get you cleaned up young lady.”

“Aaaaw moooom!”The girl whined as the two left. As soon as they were out of earshot Pike and Vax quickly grabbed the wine glasses and handed them over to Grog and Keyleth.

“Chug chug chug!” Pike cheered on as Grog took it and guzzled it down while Keyleth just sipped at her wine. Percy looked at Pike, face palmed and sighed.

“Relief that we managed to dodge any awkwardness with those two.” Said Scanlan casually sipping at his tea.

“Just as long as we don’t ask for any more alcohol.” Said Percy. They then heard footsteps and the seraphim put their empty glasses down.

“Sorry about that.” Said the woman. “Do you want me to get you any more wine?” Vax and Pike looked hesitantly at the seraphim.

“No.” Said Pike.

“Nope, we’re good.” Said Vax.

“Well if you’re sure.” Said the woman then sitting down. “What do you need to talk to us about?”

“You see, my compatirates and I are investigating some strange behavior.” Said Percy. “And the common thread is that this symbol was involved.” Percy reached out his hand for the emblem, which Scanlan gave. He then showed it off to the woman. “Have you seen anyone using this?”

“I’m sorry I haven’t. I think might want to ask Syldor when he gets back as he’s associated with people that would look into this sort of thing.” Said the woman.

“I see.” Said Percy, “Thank you for your cooperation.”

“You’re welcome.” She said. “And thank you for being patient with us.” Percy simply nodded. Around that time they heard the door open.

“Devana!” A male voice called. “Why on earth are there bear tracks? Have Velora and her friends gone overboard with a game again?”

“No dear! It’s just some people that wanted to talk to us about something.” She called back. They then heard approaching footsteps until a man with long dark hair and dark eyes in fancy robes with a resemblance to the twins walked in. He then glanced over to the twins while they looked away in disgust.

“I see …” Said Syldor. “You two finally bother to show up.”

“See you didn’t waste any time in getting over us after we ran away.” Said Vex. Half of the party had an ‘oh shit!’ look on their face while the other half looked confused.

“Syldor what’s going on? You know these people?” Devana asked.

“I know two of them Devana.” Said Syldor. “The twins are my children from an affair I had nearly thirty years ago.” Devana got up and walked up to her husband.

“We’ve been married for twelve years. Why didn’t you bother to mention them until now?” She asked. “Velora and I deserve to know that you have at least other family.”

“I’m guessing that he’s ashamed that he couldn’t raise ‘normal’ children.” Said Vax bitterly.

“What? I don’t understand … you two seem pretty normal to me.” Said Devana.

“They’re omthir.” Said Syldor.

“So what?” Devana snapped. “They’re still part of your family and you should tell your wife!”

“I don’t mean to interrupt but we do have business to attend to.” Said Percy. “You can take care of this at another time and maybe discuss it with your daughter.” Syldor huffed.

“What can I do for you?” He said.

“We’re looking into this.” Said Percy flashing the emblem. “Have you seen this around or do you know anyone who’s looking into this?” Syldor looked at the emblem.

“You might want to talk to either the Ioun squad or the Erathis squad.” Said Syldor. “As far as I know they’re the ones that would look into cults or go for underground criminal activity.”

“Have you seen suspicious behavior among any of the knights, nobles, or the royal family?” Pike asked.

“Not really … though there has been someone who’s gone missing in the Ioun knights.” Said Syldor.

“Who would that be?”

“His name is Gregory Fince. He’s a friend of mine and a lieutenant, we haven’t seen him for close to a month.” Said Syldor. “I think the Ioun knights are trying to cover it up as they’ve been a bit adamant about him.”

“I think we might have our lead.” Said Keyleth. Pike looked over to Percy and nodded to him.

“That’ll do. Thank you for your time.” Said Percy. “Shall we?”

“Yes.” Said Pike. They then got up and left, however Syldor looked back to the twins then to his wife.

“Okay we have a pretty solid lead to someone should we go to the knight’s tower?” Pike asked.

“I think we should try to extract more information.” Said Scanlan. “What we got might be a false lead.”

“We have a missing officer how could that be false?” Tiberius asked.

“I second the motion that we should get more information.” Said Vex.

“Third!” Said Vax.

“Why do I get the feeling that this is totally to spite your father?” Said Keyleth.

“Does anyone else get the feeling that the twins are doing this to spite their father?” Percy effectively repeated.

“Keyleth.” Said Pike.

“Anyone else?” Said Percy. He then huffed. “Fine! We’ll prod around for more information.” The party went to the next house explaining the same thing to everyone they go to, then asking about the Myriad emblem, and they got much of the same responses, either “I haven’t seen this before,” or “You might want to ask the Ioun or Erathis knights.” That is until they got to the Fince household.

“That symbol …” Said his wife, Bridgette.

“So you know something about this?” Percy asked.

“Yes … hold on I’ll be right back.” She said running off then coming back a few minutes later with an armful of papers and books. “Um … it’s in here somewhere …” She then flipped through a book on Northfell history. “Here it is.” She said giving Percy the book opened to the page on the Myriad with their emblem staking up most of a page. “He’s seeing activity from them recently especially after what happened in Rodine and Lohgrin. Then for some reason he started looking into nobility for Lady Lake pulling up birth dates from five hundred years ago until now.”

“What would that have to do with anything?” Vex asked.

“I don’t know but I fear that he’s actually uncovered some sort of conspiracy and the Ioun knights have a spy with them and are keeping him quiet. Or maybe I’m just sounding crazy …” She said.

“I don’t think you’re crazy.” Said Pike. Mrs. Fince looked at her for a brief moment and blinked.

“Um … Thank you.” She said.

“What did your husband suspect from his conspiracy?” Pike asked.

“Well that this Myriad is working with Hyland nobles to absorb Rolance into Hyland.” Said Bridgette.

“That seems a bit much don’t you think?” Vax asked.

“Well not that farfetched, look at Northfell.” Said Percy.

“I thought it was because the ruling family there all fell ill then died.” Said Bridgette. Percy then looked down on the ground and huffed.

“Is something wrong?” Pike asked.

“No.” Percy replied. “Where did your husband say he was going last?”

“I don’t know … he went to work and I never saw him after that.” Said Bridgette.

“Thank you.” Said Percy. They left the house and went back on the streets. “Knights?”

“Knights.” Vex confirmed.

“Lead the way.” Said Percy gesturing to his side. Vex walked on ahead and lead everyone else to the knight’s tower’s doors.

“What are you doing here?” One of the guarding soldiers asked.

“Is there anyone from wither the Ioun or Erathis knights?” Percy asked.

“Yes there are a few people from those squads here. Why?”

“We would like to speak with them concerning something in their interests.” Said Percy. The guarding knights examined the group for a bit.

“All right, their usual hangout is on the second floor. Look for either the axe emblem or the three eyed mask.” Said the guard letting them in. So they went straight to the second floor and looked around until they found a door with a three eyed mask above it. Percy went forward and knocked on the door. A knight with messy brown hair opened it in response.

“Can I help you with anything?” He asked.

“We’re hoping to talk with you about something.” Said Percy. “About Sir Gregory Fince.” The knight poked his head out.”

“All right come in.” He said. They entered a room with a few knights somberly playing cards or drinking. He then offered them chairs while he called over a captain.

“I heard you wanted to speak with us right?” The Captain asked sitting down. “What is this about?”

“Well we would like exchange some information with you.” Said Percy.

“Go on.” Said the captain.

“You see, we have some information from Sir Fince’s wife before he disappeared.” Said Percy. The captain squinted at him.

“Go on.”

“Yes, according to her she was looking into the Myriad and according to her he was looking into a conspiracy that involves nobility from Hyland.” Said Percy. The captain furrowed his eyebrows. “She fears that her husband was suspecting a conspiracy among the Myriad and the Hyland nobles in taking over Rolance from the inside.” The captain then twitched. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Said the Captain. “Please, leave and we’ll take care of the Myriad with the information you’ve given us.”

“Are you certain?” Percy asked.

“Leave.” Said the Captain more sternly. They left the knights tower and started heading back to the inn they were staying at.

“Well at least they said they’re gonna look into it.” Said Scanlan.

“I don’t think so.” Said Keyleth.

“I doubt it.” Said Pike. “And Keyleth thinks that there’s something off as well. Did anyone notice that?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Said Tiberius.

“Me neither, but I don’t doubt Pike.” Said Grog.

“That captain is totally gonna go after us and maybe the whole Ioun squad.” Said Percy.

“You got that vibe too?” Vax asked.

“Yes.” Said Percy rather bluntly.

“Well what should we do?” Vex asked.

“Well for now we wait for them to come to us and take care of them when they’re with us.” Said Percy.

“I agree.” Said Pike. “Even with me and the seraphim if we try to confront them in the tower they would have reinforcements from other squads. So we need to wait for them to attack us.” They then entered the inn.

“By the way Pike, mind if I ask you something?” Scanlan asked when they got to where their room was.

“Sure. Go ahead.” Said Pike.

“Mind if you make me your squire?” Scanlan asked.

“Wait what’s a squire?” Vex asked.

“It’s a human assistant for the Shepherd that is able to use the powers of the Shepherd, and in the worst case scenarios would replace them. Though it’s very variable on the resonance.” Keyleth explained. “I mean you’d want your Squires to have high resonance as if the resonance is low then it puts a strain on the Shepherd. But I don’t think that’s something to worry about for the most part as even though Percy can’t see or hear us he doesn’t seem interested.”

“Hey Percy are you interested in doing the thing that Scanlan asked about?” Vex asked.

“No, not now at least. Wait until I make improvements for my glasses and created that ear piece then we’ll talk.” Said Percy.

“So why do you want to be my squire?” Pike asked.

“Because you’re hot!” Said Scanlan, “And the fact that I’m studied in seraphic artes but can’t use any of it unless I’m in some sort of contract with a seraph and a Squire’s contract is suffice.”

“Wait … You could do that?” Pike exclaimed.

“Well yes, provided if you studied it.” Said Tiberius gesturing to Scanlan.

“Um sure you could be my squire.” Said Pike. Keyleth then knelt down to their levels.

“Well if we’re gonna do this, give me your hands.” She said. The two then reached out and held onto hers. “A bud sprouts on the holy branch … its flowers bear fruit and its fruit begets seeds and the cycle of fate begins anew. Give life unto the will of the Shepherd and let this be proof of their bond. Recite aloud and remember the true name of this squire shall be …” Keyleth chanted as Scanlan felt warmth surge through him.

“K-Kobgrey … Ka … Kabsman.” Said Pike. Keyleth then let go of their hands and the warmth in Scanlan faded.

“Pike, I’ll do anything to make sure you’re safe and to ease the pain of the Shepherd.” Said Scanlan.

“Thank you Scanlan but you don’t have to go that far.” Said Pike.

“Too bad. I’m gonna anyway.” Said Scanlan and Pike just laughed.

“It’s that easy?” Vex asked.

“Well … in a sense … yeah.” Said Keyleth with a shrug.

“Not really on my end Vex, sorry. I’m just really rusty on the ancient tongue and I don’t know all that much of it.” Said Pike.

“You know I can teach you.” Said Tiberius “I’m very well versed in the language.”

“I can teach it to you Pike.” Scanlan offered.

“Wait, before we get too carried away raise your hand if know ancient Glenwood.” Pike requested. Everyone but Grog raised their hand. “Well … I guess you all could help if you wish to. And maybe give me reminders if I decide to form pacts with you.”

“I think that’s fair.” Said Scanlan.

“In any case now that we got that out of the way let’s rest for now.” Said Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scanlan's true name means Scanlan the Singer.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That night while everyone slept people dressed in black slipped in through the window of the inn’s room and slipped out their knives. However they were unaware that the seraphim were wide awake and watching them. Grog approached them head on while the other two slipped to the sides.

“Oh I wouldn’t’ve done that if I was them.” Said Grog. Keyleth and Tiberius whacked the people they were focusing on with their staves, they made a pained sound and passed out which distracted which gave Grog the opportunity to split the guy in front of him in half with his axe.

“Shit! What the hell?” One of the women exclaimed. Which triggered all the humans to sit up.

“You know you all should be a bit smarter when you’re dealing with the Shepherd’s group.” Said Percy drawing his gun from under his pillow. The others slowly got up and the one of the assassins made for a break for the window. Percy aimed at them and shot a bullet through their leg they yelped out in pain collapsing to the ground. “Anyone else?” By then everyone else had gotten up and grabbed their weapons sans Scanlan who started singing strange words as the put his hand in front of him and lightning shot from it which electrocuted the man in front of him. The man died on the spot which caught the others off guard as Vex shot a guy through the neck and Vax slit a man’s throat.

“Keep one alive!” Pike ordered as she broke a man’s knee with her mace then bashed her head in. After murdering all the intruders they went to the man that Percy shot in the leg. “Who here is good at interrogation?” Scanlan and Percy stepped forward.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Scanlan asked.

“Are you part of the Ioun Squad?” Percy asked. The man didn’t answer. Percy put his gun to the man’s head and Scanlan summoned some sparks in his fingers. “I would talk if I were you.” The man started laughing a cold, gravelly, and unnatural laugh as his eyes turned black.

“Typical, just typical.” He then said with his voice having a second layer on it like if someone else talked at the same time as him. The rest looked around for the source of the other voice but found nothing. “The pains of Rodine refuse to die and now want information from my subordinates.” Percy pressed the gun closer and clicked it.

“Answer our questions.” Percy coldly demanded. The man laughed again.

“Why would I tell you here through a pawn when we could just talk face to face?” The man mocked definitely spelling out that he was possessed. The man snapped his head to Pike. “I’m sure you would like to know what you’re up against don’t you Shephered?”

“How … how about you give us information and we’ll let him go.” Said Pike. The man laughed again.

“Do you think I would give you information when you don’t know what I look like?”

“Does that really matter?” Percy asked.

“Well it’s just courteous to talk face to face.” He said. “How about this. I will give you all the information you need if you can get to the Fince residence in twenty minutes.”

“Why the Fince residence?” Percy asked. He laughed again.

“What’s the fun of telling you right now?” He teased. “Let’s see how you do in twenty minutes.” A back mist rose from him and his eyes rolled back and he then fell limp in Percy’s hand. Pike went over to check for a pulse.

“He’s dead.” She informed.

“Well let’s get going! I have a bad feeling that ignoring this would lead to something terrible.” Said Keyleth.

“But doesn’t someone need to inform the innkeeper about what happened?” Vex asked.

“I’ll stay behind, you go.” Said Percy.

“You sure about this?” Pike asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Said Percy with a shrug leaving the inn room. While everyone else climbed out the window. Mind you they only have their weapons and their sleepwear. With the notable exceptions of Pike and Scanlan the former was completely naked but she a shield, and the shepherd’s cloak while Scanlan was in a purple g-string. Now humor me and picture for a moment a bunch of idiots in their sleepwear and two nearly naked short people running around the city in the middle of the night. Oh wait first they got Trinket much to Scanlan’s chagrin then they looked like a bunch of armed morons running through the city. To their relief most of the city was asleep otherwise they would’ve been arrested for disturbing the peace and public nudity. They wove their way through the streets of Pendrago made much easier as no one was around and got there probably before the twenty minute time limit, not that they were keeping track. They rushed over and banged on the door of the Fince’s residence. Shortly after a groggy Mrs. Fince came to the door.

“What … What’s going on?” She groaned. “Why are some of you naked?”

“We’re sorry to disturb you at this hour but we want to make sure that you’re okay.” Said Pike.

“What?”

“We were attacked and you were right to suspect that your husband knew too much and was killed off as they tried to kill us like fifteen minutes ago.” Said Scanlan. “We got a tip to come here and one of us suspected that the people who tried to kill us will try to kill you too for relaying your theory.”

“Wait … slow down you’re not making much sense.” Bridgette grumbled.

“It’s exactly what it sounds like my dear.” They heard an unfamiliar female voice say. All of a sudden they felt a large surge of malevolence come into the area. They then heard Tiberius scream and collapse to the ground writhing in pain.

“Tiberius!” Keyleth shouted.

“This is … it’s too much.” He managed to gasp out. He cried out in pain as his left arm stretched out to a bigger version and he fought to keep a set of wings from emerging on his back.

“What’s happening to him?” Vax gasped.

“What on … what’s going on?” Bridgette asked groggy.

“Something that you can’t see my dear,” Said the same voice. “Oh well, not that it matters much.”

“Keyleth is there a way to prevent or reverse this?” Pike asked.

“Well if you’ve been a shepherd longer the normal stuff would do even in this thick malevolence. But right now … I don’t think we can prevent him from turning into a dragon.” Said Keyleth.

“Wait he can turn into a dragon? But isn’t Maotelus a dragon as well?” Vex asked.

“Maotelus is different! He’s still a seraph just an extremely powerful one.” Said Keyleth. “Dragons are normally seraphs that are too corrupt to be changed back!”

“Well what are we doing standing around? We need to do something!” Pike snapped. About then they heard a gasp and a quick snap. Everyone but Keyleth and Tiberius turned to see a grey woman with White hair that went down to her waist in purple and black robes with the purple parts looking like they’re actually part of her flesh and black veins going down her arms and up her neck to her blackened out eyes with only one eye having a very visible golden iris. She had a grip on Mrs. Fince’s neck between her clawed index finger and thumb. Bridgette hung there limp in her fingers. “Bridgette!” Pike cried.

“Now I get your attention.” She said.

“Who are you? Why did you kill her and what do you want?” Pike asked.

“My name is Vesh. And I’m here to make a particular someone suffer.” The woman introduced herself.

“You didn’t answer my second question.” Pike said.

“Ah that.” She started but was interrupted by a scream from Tiberius.

“Pike we may need to make him take up a sublord pact.” Said Keyleth.

“Wait you can do that?” Grog asked.

“This doesn’t happen normally! I mean I don’t remember if this happened.” Said Keyleth.

“The hope is something like a pure vessel should get rid of the malevolence in him right?” Scanlan asked.

“Hopefully.” Said Keyleth. “Give me your hand.” Tiberius gave her a shaky hand and she quickly muttered an incantation. “What’s you’re true name?”

“V-Viremus … Kupu … Vuholek.” Said Tiberius. A light surged through Tiberius.

“Now get to Pike.” Keyleth instructed. Tiberius nodded and fizzled into a light that went into Pike.

_ “My thanks Keyleth.” _ Said Tiberius.

“Now where was I?” Said Vesh. “Ah yes, I killed her because like her husband she figured out too much. Much like you all.”

“Wait so she was right about the Hyland noble and Myriad conspiracy?” Vax asked.

“Indeed she was. As was her husband. I had to sneak in some of my boys from the Ioun Squad to kill him off so that he doesn’t spread word of my plans.” Said Vesh. “Just like what I will do to you all in a moment.” She approached them.

“Why on earth are you trying to destabilize Rolance?” Vex asked.

“It’s to drive out Maotelus and to lure a certain someone here and bring him to the brink of despair. I also wanted to start small and expand to this point but those plans kept getting nipped.” Said Vesh. “Isn’t that useful information? Now if only you could survive me.” A mass of malevolence gathered in her hand. She smiled psychotically and aimed it at the group. However they heard a gunshot and a projectile flew forward but Vesh ducked out of the way causing the energy to disperse. They turned to see Percy in his footy pyjamas with the buttflap glory.

“I would step away from them if I were you.” He growled.

“Wait you can see her?” Vax exclaimed.

“Of course I can! She’s a regular noblewoman with what looks like the crest of Hyland on her.” Said Percy.

“So you can see my original form.” She said. “I’m guessing you have absolutely zero resonance don’t you young man?” Percy didn’t answer, just glared at her. “Hm. I guess I’ll have to take that as an answer. Though why would you side with people like these when there is honestly such-” Percy shot at her before she could finish.

“I owe them for freeing me. So I can’t let you kill them.” He said coldly.

“Very well. I guess you have to die with them.” She said calmly summoning that ball of malevolence then a pendulum wrapped around her wrist and yanked it away from the group having her shoot it into a building. “Now what?”

“You know for a Lord of Calamity you sure aren’t aware of your surroundings.” Said a voice that was familiar to everyone but Pike and Grog, with Percy, the last of which is of course unable to hear. Most everyone looked to a shirtless wind seraph that had Vesh literally wrapped around his finger so to speak. “And you guys… Long time no see, Keyleth, Twins, Scanlan.” He then snickered. “God I get accused for being an exhibitionist but you two…”

“Focus Zavied.” Said Eizen who was standing next to him.

“What the hell do you two think you can accomplish with them?” Vesh taunted.

“Plenty.” Said Zavied taking out his gun and shooting himself. He then whipped out a second pendulum while Eizen got into a stance.

“Enough to remind you who’s domain this is.” Said Eizen then rushing forward to attack Vesh. She raised her arm to block but Zavied wrapped a pendulum around her free wrist and yanked her forward as Eizen then gave her an uppercut. Zavied then released her to have her stumble forward but she caught herself and got out of the way when Eizen tried to elbow her.

“Well don’t just stand there, help out!” Zavied snapped.

“Trinket!” Vex ordered, the bear charged forward and went in to take a swipe at Vesh but she jumped back but got shot by an arrow from Vex and a few bullets courtesy of Percy. Scanlan then started singing that unknown language and started pelvic thrusting lightning at her where she ducked out of the way. Just then the malevolence in the area blew away.

“What?” Vesh exclaimed.

“Yeah, about that, you remember when Eizen said we can do enough to remind you who’s domain this is?” Zavied asked. “Well in case you forgot this is actually Maotelus’s domain, you know the head seraph in charge of purification and all that nice shit?”

“Oh so you were stalling me to give Maotelus some time to get rid of my malevolence.” Vesh huffed. “I should’ve known … it’s far too soon to be able to try to take Maotelus’s grounds. Never mind that, I will be back to take it for my own. In the meantime, I’ll go for less protected grounds, home perhaps.” She then opened a portal of malevolence and walked through it and the field of malevolence disappeared along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Vesh is basically the main villain ... unless I'm actually following more of the Tales structure for this fic than either Zestiria and Berseria and Vesh is actually a temporary big bad and the actual big bad will pop out of literally nowhere. Nah I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't intentionally mislead you to thinking that we may be approaching the end only for it to be the first part and there's a whole 'nother monster to this. Nope. Not me. No way.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning they headed to the Shrine Church, clothed not in their pyjamas or in some cases virtually naked, much to Zavied’s dismay.

“Aw. I was hoping you’d all look like idiots when talking to little Mao.” He pouted.

“Well we can’t do that all the time as some of us might get arrested for indecency.” Said Scanlan with a shrug.

“You might be safe man, I don’t know about your little Shepherd friend.” Said Zavied with a shrug. “human double standards are a fickle thing aren’t they?”

“Quite.” Said Scanlan.

“So do I owe you another favor from last night or…?” Vax asked Eizen.

“That’s more of a coincidence than an actual intent to help you.” Said Eizen. “But I do have something in mind.”

“What the fuck is all this and who are they?” Grog questioned.

“These two are Eizen and Zavied.” Tiberius introduced. “They’re the seraphim that we ran into the resolve the issue in Rodine. Zavied, Eizen, these two are Pike and Grog. A shepherd and one of her sublords respectively and the non-resonant one is Percy.”

“You keep mentioning Rodine, what happened there?” Pike asked.

“Well long story short we met up there and the town was being poisoned. We just stopped the poisoning and caught the culprits behind it.” Said Keyleth.

“Not to mention we helped out Shepherd Kashaw with that.” Said Tiberius.

“Though speaking of Shepherd stuff are you alright Tiberius?” Pike asked. “You were close to turning into a dragon.”

“I am good Pike.” Said Tiberius. “Thank you.” They entered the Shrine church and got into the maze leading to Maotelus. They bumped into a tall man in white priest’s robes with a black dragon imagery going up the right side, with long slicked back white hair, delicate yet rather handsome facial features. “Sorry.” Said Pike with a slight bow.

“What are you- oh.” Said the man said looking Pike over. “That cloak … are you here to speak with Lord Maotelus?”

“Yes, we are.” Said Pike.

“I see. Pardon me Miss Shepherd.” Said the Priest with a slight bow back. “I am Pope Vord I apologize but I can’t take you to Lord Maotelus as I have other matters to attend to.”

“No worries. I can manage.” Said Pike. Vord gave a slight nod and rushed off.

“You know if he were the Pope of the church of Rolance wouldn’t it make sense if he had resonance?” Tiberius asked.

“It is preferable but people with resonance to be in high religious positions but people with resonance are hard to find and are better off as Shepherds.” Eizen stated bluntly. “In most other positions they’d be considered as crazy. Plus the pope is more like the ruler of Rolance than the actual emperor.”

“So Yer saying we should talk to him about the Ioun squad stuff?” Grog asked.

“Sort of, though if you can you  should talk to the Empress since she’s more in charge of the military stuff.” Said Eizen with a shrug.

“Well I’m pretty sure we were going to try to talk to the Empress.” Said Pike. She then looked over to the twins. “Are you two willing to try to convince your father to gain an audience with her?”

“You remember yesterday? No.” Said Vex.

“Ah … I won’t pry.” Said Pike.

“We’d appreciate that.” Said Vex. They entered the church’s inner most chamber where Maotelus loomed.

“Eizen … Zavied … I didn’t think you two would show up.” Said Maotelus.

“Well the malevolence the Lord of Calamity is causing is starting to cause abnormal plagues and the like.” Said Eizen. “We dropped by to check to see how you’re holding up and what you’re doing?”

“Well right now, I’m trying to maintain the area around Pendrago especially since last night where the Lady managed to briefly break through.” Said Maotelus. “And I’ve been sending out help to gain information on her but I’m certain that they’re all dead or will be very soon.”

“Lord Maotelus. We managed to get information about the Lady from the Lady herself.” Said Scanlan. “Though she did try to kill us immediately after.”

“Please tell me.”

“Her name is actually Vesh, and according to Percival here” he gestured to Percy who just stood quietly due to not being able to communicate “she is a noble from Hyland. And she has people in the Ioun knights. We think that they have been killing off people that figure out too much about her plan. Such as the Finces as they came to the conclusion that they’ve been using the Northfell criminal group, the Myriad, to manipulate their way into Glennwood.”

“I see.” Said Maotelus putting a claw up to his chin. “Anything else?”

“She said something like she wanted to drive you out and lead a certain someone to despair.” Said Scanlan. “We’re not sure what she meant by that but that’s all we managed to get away from her before Zavied and Eizen saved us and you were able to clear her domain.”

“I think that will do.” Said Maotelus. “Now we have to wait until Kashaw returns to see if he has any information on this, if he’s willing to comply.”

“Want us to beat the information out of him?” Zavied asked.

“If necessary.” Said Maotelus. “But right now I’m more concerned about Pike’s strengths as from the sounds of it she’s woefully underprepared to face the Lord of Calamity.”

“Well … to be fair she’s doing fine for someone who’s been a shepherd for like a week.” Said Vex with  a shrug.

“I’m the only Shepherd you’re associated with.” Said Pike.

“Keyleth is Pike able to armatize?” Maotelus asked.

“She should be … but …” Keyleth.

“But …?” Maotelus said urging her to continue.

“She ... hasn’t ... yet.” Keyleth admitted.

“Is there any reason?” Maotelus asked.

“With all due respect Lord Maotelus I didn’t know I was able to armatize at this point.” Said Pike. Maotelus looked over to Keyleth.

“Is that so.” He said sounding slightly miffed.

“Um ... Lord Maotelus, I didn’t mean anything by it I’m sure it just slipped her mind.” Pike defended.

“Well ... it’s more that Grog doesn’t have an artifact ... and I ... may have some ... lingering ... reservations.” Said Keyleth looking over to the side at nothing in particular. “Aaaand that Tiberius didn’t become a sub lord until last night.” Maotelus sighed.

“Well for you Keyleth my suggestion that you see your father still stands and perhaps we should talk more. Grog ... well I’m sure we have a spare gauntlet somewhere. But if you want something else then you need to do some ruin exploring.” He said.

“Gauntlet’s good.” Grog stated.

“Check the back.” Said Maotelus bluntly.

“Or ... I could just lend you the one I have.” Said Eizen.

“Eizen ... why do you have that?” Maotelus asked.

“Oh, this was meant for my sister. I was hoping that she could use it in self defense or something.” He said with a shrug. Maotelus stared at him blankly and then shook his head.

“Anyway, I’d like everyone to stay until Kashaw arrives, so everyone but Pike, Grog, Tiberius, and Keyleth are dismissed.” 

“Lord Maotelus, what about me?” Scanlan asked. “I’m Pike’s squire, shouldn’t I get training on how to use the armatus?”

“You’re a man of many talents Scanlan, I’m sure you know how to armatize from your travels.” Said Maotelus.

“I’m flattered my Lord but I think I should stick around Pike.” Said Scanlan.

“Lord Maotelus I believe he’s just saying because he seems really interested in Pike.” Said Vax very buntly.

“I’m a simple man dear Vax’ildan, I see a lovely girl I’ll stay.”

“Thank you... Scanlan.” Said Pike hesitantly, like not in a manner where she’s uncomfortable it was more of an annoyed hesitation.

“Fine, you can stay.” Maotelus huffed. “Everyone else, you are dismissed.” Everyone started to leave as Eizen quickly gave Grog the gauntlet.

“Wait … do we have to leave?” Percy asked.

“Percy, darling, we’re not needed, but Maotelus needs Pike, Scanlan, and the Seraphim to stick around.” Said Vex, patting him on the shoulder.

“For what?”

“Some Shepherd dohickey that involves gauntlets.” Shrugged Vex, Percy looked at her for a moment.

“All right …” Then the two followed the rest of the group leaving the Shrine Church. Maotelus then looked at the group.

“Pike, how good was your resonance before you became the Shepherd?” Maotelus asked.

“I was able to see and communicate with Grog.” Said Pike.

“Yeah you definitely have the resonance.” Said Maotelus. “Now Pike, do you know the true names of your seraphim?”

“Grog and Tiberius, but not Keyleth.” Said Pike.

“That last one will come, just give her time.” Said Maotelus. He then turn to Tiberius and Grog. “All you need now is their consent.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Grog asked.

“It was a measure put in centuries ago so that the Shepherd doesn’t abuse the seraph’s power like it did in earlier iterations which made the armatus deadly.” Maotelus explained. “So over time we stabilized it and added in that you need consent to be able to use it otherwise the armatus will just fall apart.”

“So if we consent Pike powers up?” Grog asked.

“Basically, though it’s typically a power used in battle, but yes, Pike would get that.” Said Maotelus. “Now, while we’re here why don’t we test it out Pike?”

“Yeah!” Cheered Pike. “What do I do exactly?”

“Just use the true names of the seraphim.” Said Maotelus. “But only do one at a time.” He then emphasized.

“Why?” Grog asked.

“Just. Don’t. Do. More. Than. One.” Said Maotelus sternly and in a very demanding tone. Pike looked at Maotelus then to Grog.

“Okay …” She took a deep breath “Gwaj Kiribfer!” Grog faded and she glowed for a moment and when the gold was gone there was just Pike with magical floating fists around her. Her hair was now longer, reddish, and extra locks grew from under her bun and her plain clothing was replaced with a white, emblem less, and more form fitting version of Keyleth’s outfit with golden accents. “Neat.” She said clenching her fist with the disembodied fist next to her doing the same. “So how do I turn this off.”

“Just focus a bit and it’ll fade.” Said Maotelus. Pike followed his instruction and she turned back to normal with Grog standing next to her.

“Pike! That was fuckin’ sweet!” Grog cheered.

“Right?” Pike cheered.

“Don’t get too carried away you two, since you’re essentially fused together it means that whenever Pike gets hurt you get hurt too Grog.” Maotelus warned.

“Ah we can handle it.” Grog shrugged.

“Please don’t shrug off my warnings Grog.” Maotelus sighed. “Anyway let’s see how well you can do before you wear yourself out.”

Around the same time Vax and Eizen were at the inn sitting at the bar for a couple of drinks with the others nearby, and Trinket in the stable engaging in conversation.

“What’s this favor you have in mind?” Vax asked.

“Since I agreed to help you save your sister I feel it is only fair to give you a favor that concerns my sister.” Said Eizen. Vax raised an eyebrow then leaned forward.

“What will this favor be?” Eizen in response pulled out a letter and a pair of gloves and shoes.

“Give these to her. I think hers might be getting small or worn out.”

“Why don’t you give them to her yourself?” Vax asked.

“It’s the reaper’s curse.” He said taking out a gold a particular gold coin. “It harms other people and that includes my sister.” He then flips it.

“I don’t know Zavied seems to be fine with it.” Vax pointed out as Eizen caught is coin.

“Well he’s a sucker for-” He started before looking at his coin, “the fuck?” He flipped it again and looked at it again, heads.

“The reaper’s curse?” Said Vax with a shit eating grin and crossing his arms.

“It should be showing tails! But …” Eizen then flipped the coin a few more times. “Why?”

“Wait is Eizen freaking out because something good’s happening to him?” Zavied asked running over to him.

“Is that reaper’s curse of your broken?” Vex asked.

“Well I’m not dead so I don’t think so!” Eizen exclaimed. He flipped his coin a few more times. “What the fuck …” He continued flipping getting the same result. “Wat the fuck!” Zavied watched as this is happening laughing his ass off.

“Hahaha holy shit!” He laughed.

“What’s going on? All I’m seeing are moving distortions.” Said Percy.

“Well Eizen’s flipping out because his coin is constantly landing on … tails?” Vex started.

“Heads!” Eizen cried out in distress.

“Heads.” Vex corrected, “Which apparently has something to do with this curse he has. I don’t know why.”

“All right?” Said Percy.

“Think your good luck with dice rubs off on others?” Vex jokingly asked.

“What?” Said Eizen with his interest piqued by Vex’s little joke. “You, glasses.”

“Unless you have paper you won’t be communicating with him.” Said Vax.

“Shit.” Said Eizen through his teeth. “Well can you ask him is he’s absurdly lucky or something?”

“Will you consider that as the favor?” Vax asks rather passive aggressively.

“Percy, Eizen wants to know if you’re absurdly lucky.” Vex passed on.

“I wouldn’t say-” He then stopped himself and thought for a while “Now that I think about it … I escaped imprisonment, avoided getting shot ... Yes I wouldn’t say absurd but I would say that more often than not luck is on my side.” Eizen went over to him and sat in Zavied’s former seat.

“You know it’s odd to have a human who has his luck spread to others. You know I never really got your name.” Said Eizen.

“He wants to know your name.” Vex relayed.

“Ah, yes, Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III.” Percy introduced himself. “Pleasure Seraph Eizen.” Eizen then smirked.

“Why don’t we play a game?” He said.

“He wants to know if you would like to play a game.” Vex said to Percy. The man leaned forward and folded his hands.

“What kind of game?” He asked.

“Dice.” Said Eizen. With Vex repeating what he said.

“Very well.” Said Percy pulling out a pair of dice. “You win with either a seven or a twelve.” Then placed them on the table. Eizen smirked as he picked up the dice and rolled them, a six. He then huffed as Percy rolled a twelve.

“Well it looks like it doesn’t apply to dice but …” Eizen flipped his coin again and got heads again. “This keeps happening! What’s going on?”

“We suspect that he may have been dabbling in some black magic.” Said Vex. Percy huffed.

“I haven’t.” He said.

“Well how else do you explain your unusual luck? You have no resonance so a seraph couldn’t be involved.” Said Vex.

“Well he could have gotten into a contract with a hellion but the chances of that are so slim because very few can do that outside the Lord of Calamity.” Shrugged Zavied.

“Well Pike did have to purify him so … there might be some merit there?” Said Vex with a shrug.

“But it does put a damper on your plan doesn’t it Eizen?” Said Vax with a smirk. “As long as you stick near Percy you can deliver your shit to your sister whenever you’d like.” Eizen huffed.

“Yeah while the curse does seem nullified at the moment it might not hurt my sister. And yes as long as I’m with you I would have to think of a different favor considering if Percy is willing to go to Rayfalke.”

“Percy how do you feel about going to Rayfalke?” Vex asked.

“I’ll go if we need to go there.” Percy replied. Vax then looked at Eizen and gestured towards Percy.

“Yeah I’ll need to think of another favor.” Said Eizen.

“Or you can make Vax escorting you to Rayfalke with Percy in tow your favor.” Said Zavied. Vax and Eizen looked at him.

“Zavied … why don’t you have more absolutely genius moments like these?” Eizen asked.

“Well there you go.” Said Vax, “I think we have ourselves a favor.”

“Wait are we gonna be traveling with two more seraphim?” Percy asked.

“... I guess.” Vex shrugged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now the thing has been introduced.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Everyone remained in town as they waited for Kashaw to return from Lohgrin who wouldn’t be back for a few more days. This left for time everyone had to themselves. So Percy spent his first free day sketching when Vex noticed and looked over his shoulder.

“You’re quite an artist.” She complimented.

“Thank you but these are designs for things I plan to build.” Said Percy.

“Ooo! Like what?” Vex asked sitting next to him.

“Well right now I’m thinking of designing a bigger gun. Though depending on if and when we decide to fight Vesh it won’t even be built before then.” He then flipped through his sketchbook “I also have sketched out ideas and processes for refining my seraph lenses and this is a design for a hearing piece that will be on hold as the materials I need are actually rather expensive. I also have designs for trick arrows for you.”

“Really.” Said Vex leaning in closer to him. 

“Yeah but like I said I can’t really do that right now because-” Percy started.

“How much do you need?” Vex asked.

“What?”

“I want to see some of these trick arrows how much money do you need for materials and stuff?”

“Well … that depends on the arrow the entrapment one would cost around would be around five hundred gald, while exploding ones would take about ten thousand gald.”

“That much?” Vex exclaimed

“Well I also need material to stablize the arrow so it doesn’t explode while traveling.” Percy explained.

“How about we start with that entrapment arrow.” Said Vex giving him 500 gald.

“Thank you.” Said Percy. “This should work but I will need an arrow of yours.” With that Vex gave him an arrow and ever since Percy has working on that arrow. And thus the beginning of, in my opinion the second most painful part of telling this story with the most painful one taking fifty fucking years for it to finally be resolved. 

Though while Percy worked on his arrow Vex attended to Trinket frequently through those days with Vax hanging around her. However on one of these days they found their father’s new wife and child in the marketplace. The twins saw the two and immediately froze. Velora looked over to the twins and started waving. Devana took notice and approached them with Velora.

“Hello, it’s been a while.” She greeted.

“Uh … yes … hello.” Said Vex. They stood there awkwardly.

“Hey, where’s your bear?” Velora asked.

“Oh … h-he’s at the stables dear.” Said Vex.

“You don’t seem mad seeing us again.” Vax pointed out.

“Why should I be?” Devana asked.

“Well we’re your husband’s b-” Vax started but his twin elbowed him and nodded towards Velora, “Illegitimate children. I would think that should get some scorn from you.”

“I’m more mad at Syldor for not telling me that he has other children and keeping it a secret from me. You two seem like good … people, if a bit eccentric.” Said Devana.

“You wanted to call us kids but realized we’re much older than your daughter.” Vex muttered under breath. However Devana seemed to have heard it and started laughing with her face red out of sheer embarrassment.

“You guys look really cool!” Velora complimented. “Did you go on adventures and stuff?” The twins looked at Devana.

“We talked to her about it. She seems to like the prospect of having older siblings.” Said Devana, “Especially since you two can potentially bring back souvenirs from your adventures.”

“Well … I wouldn’t call us adventurers as much as mercenaries dear.” Said Vex.

“What’s that?” Velora asked.

“It’s a sword for hire.” Said Vax.

“But neither of you have swords.” Said Velora.

“We know darling it’s an expression.” Said Vex.

“Okay.” Said Velora. “Are you gonna be in Pendrago longer?”

“I’m pretty sure we will be since someone that we want to talk to is currently out of town and we plan to meet him here.” Said Vax.

“Wonderful! Why don’t you come over when you’re free?” Devana suggested. The twins looked nervously at each other then back at her. 

“Um … We’ll see …” Said Vax.

“That’s great! Well we need to get back. Come on Velora.” Said Devana.

“Bye!” Said the little girl as she left with her mother. The twins look back to each other.

“Would we be able to stand our father a bit longer just to hang out with our sister?” Vax asked.

“I’m not sure honestly.” Vex replied.

Around the same time Pike and the seraphim trained or at least tried to train off of the weak hellions in the area. However they had a nasty tendency to be purified after one hit from Pike normally and it would be pure luck if one of them survived for her to pop on the armatus.

“Is anyone bothered that we may actually be murdering a bunch of little animals and bugs?” Keyleth asked.

“Well bugs are nasty in my opinion so I’m not too bothered by that.” Said Tiberius.

“But what about the little animals and stuff?”

“Viremus Kupu Voholek.” Said Pike simply then armatizing. She then pointed to an area with some previously purified hellions “Rapsody.” A red light enveloped the area and some squirrels and shit went running back to their homes.

“I’m pretty sure the earth armatus is supposed to have a stronger healing arte.” Said Keyleth.

“I don’t know …” Said Pike. “I’m not sure if I can with Grog.” At that point Tiberius separated from her.

“Why would that be?” Tiberius asked.

“I can’t cast spells.” Said Grog.

“You- you can’t cast seraphic artes?!” Tiberius exclaimed. “How is that even possible?”

“Well maybe there were some training issues or he had no one to teach him.” Said Eizen approaching him.

“Well he lived with me and Papa Willhand since we were kids.” Said Pike.

“Hm … Grog where did you come from?” Eizen asked.

“I was born from an Earthpulse point and taken in by a bunch of seraphs then abandoned.” Said Grog.

“Hm … so you weren’t human …” Eizen muttered to himself.

“What was that?” Pike asked.

“Nothing.” Said Eizen. “Did these seraphim teach you anything about seraphic artes before they abandoned you?”

“Uh … no.” Said Grog.

“Hey, Eizen, would literacy or education have something to do with it?” Pike asked.

“Yeah to a degree.” Said Eizen.

“Oh boy…” Pike sighed.

“Shit.” Grog muttered.

“What’s wrong? This shouldn’t be a problem.” Said Tiberius.

“Grog can’t read.” Said Pike.

“What?” Tiberius exclaimed.

“Yeah … yeah that’d do it.” Said Eizen.

“So we should teach Grog how to read before he can learn anything about seraphic artes? That’s poppycock!” Tiberius exclaimed.

“We really do need some degree of reading comprehension to cast seraphic artes.” Said Eizen with a shrug, “Fortunately our arte arsenal tends to grow as we get older so we have time to teach you Grog.”

“Sweet.” Said Grog.

“I can teach you how to read and write.” Pike offered.

“Aaaw! Thanks Pike!” Said Grog giving her a hug.

“So what are you doing here Eizen?” Keyleth asked.

“Well I’m just here to see how far Percy’s luck can get me. Turns out it’s just a fifteen foot radius.” Said Eizen. “And I’ve also been watching you guys effectively screwing around for the last few days.”

“Sc-screwing around?!” Tiberius exclaimed. “We’re trying to practice with the armatus!” 

“And where’s that getting you?”

“Well no where.” Grog admitted. “We’ve just been beating smallfry.”

“Do you want to spar?” Pike asked.

“You want me to beat up a young  girl such as yourself?” Eizen asked.

“I’m thirty seven.” Said Pike simply.

“Shit really?” Keyleth exclaimed.

“No. But I’m still older than twenty.” Said Pike. She then turn to Eizen. “And you, I do wish to fight you to help me get used to the armatus especially since the fire armatus is a bit difficult to use when I’m not casting seraphic artes.” Eizen raised an eyebrow.

“Difficult how?” He asked.

“Viremus Kupu Voholek!” Pike shouted then armatizing with the fire seraph. This particular armatus did look like the default but there was a white, red, and gold breastplate over her chest as well armlets and boots of the same coloring.

“Well I can see why you say difficult.” Said Eizen. He then looked over to Keyleth. “The sword is typically the default right?”

“Yeah but Willhand had a non standard artifact.” Said Keyleth.

“And I assume that a different seraph was his lord right?” Said Eizen.

“Yeah.” Said Keyleth. Eizen took a breath and crossed his arms.

“Well … since it’s armor you’re obviously not gonna do the same things as a sword.” He said. He then looked at Keyleth. “So sorry Keyleth but I want to test something.” He walked up to her, drew back his fist and punched Keyleth in the face.

“Ugh! Ow! What is wrong with you?!” She shouted.

“S-sorry! I wanted to test a theory!” Eizen exclaimed.

“So you punch people to test theories?!” She exclaimed.

“Pike’s wearing armor! I wanted to see if she can use it to defend others!”

“Oh!” Said Pike. “I get it, try it again but this time can you attack Grog.”

“Sure if he doesn’t try to snap me in half first.” Eizen remarked.

“Oh don’t worry I won’t be raging.” Said Grog with a rather blood thirsty smile and gripping his axe.

“Okay what the hell does that- oof!” Eizen started when Grog barreled into him knocking him back a good ten feet with him falling prone. He looks up to Grog about to swing his axe down at him. “Shit!” He then rolled out of the way of the blade. “Are you sure he’s the one  you should worry about?” He shouted at Pike.

“Well aren’t you gonna fight back?” Pike teased.

“Well if I can get an opening then I would!” Said Eizen he ducked out of the way of another axe swing. “A little help would be nice!”

“If I recall I believe I challenged you to a fight.” Said Pike coyly.

“Is this because I punched your Prime Lord in the face?” Eizen asked.

“No. This is just funny.” Said Pike.

“Great you’re getting your laughs can we test this thing?”

“Attack Grog first.” Said Pike.

“Fine!” Eizen huffed. “Just give it a minute!” However it took well over a minute of dodging before Eizen could get far enough away from Grog so he could start casting a spell “Stone lance!” He shouted.

“C’mon c’mon c’mon…” Pike muttered to herself extending her hands toward her friend. But nothing happened and Grog nearly gets speared by a stone spire. Eizen casted another spell but this time it hits and Pike wasn’t able to protect him. She then grits her teeth and runs up to Grog which gave him pause and placed her hands on him. There was a brief glow from them and when Eizen runs in for a punch there was a burst of flame that erupted around Grog knocking him back. 

“So that’s what it does.” He said to himself with a smirk.

“Awright! Pike!” Grog cheered. “Let’s kick his ass!”

“Fuck yeah!” Pike shouted.

_ “Indeed!” _ Said Tiberius. The two then ran towards Eizen but Pike trailed behind Grog with her being much smaller than him. Grog swung his axe at him and Eizen sidestepped him to get out of the way which didn’t prepare him for a Pike with flaming hands and chest plate to tackle him and set him on fire. He shoves her off.

“Ah! Shit!” He hissed putting out the flames on him. The two then charged at him from two different directions. He stepped out of the way and the attackers stop just before they would’ve crashed into each other. They then looked to Eizen and split off to circle him.

“I yield!” He said raising his hands and the two stopped.

“Aaw … it was just getting fun.” Grog groaned.

“Don’t worry Grog we can continue training so we can beat Vesh.” Said Pike.

“Okay …” Said Grog.

Around the same time Scanlan hung near the fountain of wrath in the center of town singing songs about the history about Pendrago encapturing an audience. Even when he’s singing about shitty pipe work, speaking of which,

_ “Oh to you loose pipe _ __  
_ How you spurt on your own. _ __  
_ Angering everyone you meet _ __  
_ As you can’t control your own shitty build. _ __  
_ Oh to you loose pipe _ __  
_ How can you stand so despised? _ __  
_ How can you hold on _ _  
_ __ To that one hope of love love love?” He sang as he played his lute. When he finished he then took a bow to an applauding audience leaving some gald then dispersing. “Thank you thank you! Anyone else? C’mon think of a topic and I’ll make up a song on the spot.”

“How about the lost history of the Pre-Avarost period.” He heard a voice say. Scanlan turned to an average looking man in his late twenties with messy brown hair, green eyes, a mustache and goatee, in rather worn down clothing with a large book strapped to his back, and obviously much taller than him. His eyes widened.

“A-” Scanlan started but the man put his hand up.

“Please brother, do not call me by that name.” He said. Scanlan sighed sadly.

“So you’ve taken up the oath.” He said. “I assume that you’re going to berate me on how I abandoned our family’s tradition and likely going to break every taboo the world has established.” The man didn’t answer.

“How about we go on a walk.” He said. Scanlan collected his things and started walking around the city. “It’s good to see you again, you look well.”

“Mayvin can you please stop with the pleasantries, are you here to either convince me to return to the family or like I said earlier berate me for my choices?” Scanlan asked.

“Neither.” Said Mayvin. “I’m here to inform you that whether you are aware of it or not the women that you’ve had various affairs with do have children. Your children to be precise.” Scanlan stopped and stared at Mayvin horrified. “The only ones that know about them are now you and I, the rest of our clan don’t know about them.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about …” Said Scanlan. “Do any of them know that I’m …”

“Only one, though she doesn’t seem particularly hell bent in hunting you down.” Said Mayvin. “Or maybe that’s just me hoping as she’s pretty hard to read.” Scanlan then started laughing sadly.

“I guess that might be the only thing she got from her old man.” He said shaking his head.

“Well not the only thing.” Said Mayvin. “Do you want to know her name?” Scanlan shook his head. “Why did you do it Scanlan? Abandon our family’s mission?” He then asked changing the subject rather deliberately.

“You know brother when you travel and live long enough you start to see more and more shit in the world.” Said Scanlan continuing their walk. “There’s only so much you can watch before you want to do something about it. And as our family stands we’re too concerned with ancient mistakes honestly don’t matter anymore to really do anything about it. So I left.” Mayvin looked away and sighed sadly. “Plus in my opinion the stories that really stick are ones where even the most timid of bystanders rise up and take action.” Mayvin then smiled.

“I can’t tell if you’re being honestly sincere or if you’re shitting with me.” He said.

“Oh you can guess, you can certainly guess.” Said Scanlan coyly. “In anycase what’s past is past and honestly that was shit. So we gotta move forward now.”

“You know Scanlan, don’t tell this to anyone but I honestly hope that your approach is the right one.” Said Mayvin.

“We shall see.” Said Scanlan, leaving on a bit of a subplot that doesn’t get resolved for a long ass while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Scanlan sings is to the tune of [Tales of Phantasia's opening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgUhrhnqkGk).


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Some days later Shepherd Kashaw arrived in the Pendrago Shrine church and headed to Maotelus’s chamber. However in addition to Lord Maotelus he saw the group he met in Rodine with two new additions, some noble looking prick with glasses, a small girl in an old Shepherd’s cloak and a rather large earth seraph. His own seraphim came out.

“Lord Maotelus, what’s going on?” Lailah asked.

“Kashaw. We need to talk.” Said Maotelus sternly.

“What for?” He asked.

“Vesh.” Said Maotelus. Kashaw widened his eyes and Zahra put her hand on his shoulder.

“Why do you know that name?” He asked.

“Who on earth is this Vesh character?” Thorbir questioned.

“It’s the … Lord of Calamity’s actual name.” Said Lailah.

“How did you learn this?” Kashaw repeated to Maotelus.

“Keyleth recruited a new Shepherd and they had a run in with Vesh while investigating a Northfell group called the Myriad in Pendrago.” Said Maotelus. “They still need to talk to  the Empress about the Myriad’s activities with some of their members being in the military they ended up providing some information about her. Now what do you know about Vesh and why did you think it was important to keep her a secret from everyone, including some of your own seraphim?” Kashaw bit his lip for a moment and nervously looked to the side.

“We have to tell them love.” Said Zahra. He sighed frustrated and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

“You’re right.” He said looking at her. He looked back to Maotelus and the others. “Vesh … is my ex-wife.”

“Wait she went mad because you divorced her?” Tiberius asked.

“No. She was pretty awful before she became the Lord of Calamity.” Said Kashaw.

“Tell us.” Said Maotelus. “Everything.”

“I used to be a noble from Lady Lakde and we were arranged to be married when we were young.” Kashaw began. “She was a sweet girl making promises on how we would stay together forever with a big family. But then I turned fifteen we officially got married and then she showed her true colors, even though in hindsight I should’ve seen through her facade.”

“Um …” Keyleth piped up, Kashaw darted a glare back at her. “Were there any warning signs beforehand?” He then gave her a frustrated sigh before answering.

“She way too much fun in dismembering bugs, and ripping her dolls apart. Dogs, cats, and horses don’t like her and I found the neighbor’s cat dead in a small side room in her bedroom.” He linsted rather bluntly. “Anyway, when we consummated the marriage and it all went downhill from there.” He then grabbed onto his heavily scarred arm. 

“After the wedding she started isolating me from my parents and any friends I had, and only having me come out when she needed to make public appearances. She eventually decided to murder my previous loved ones and bribed the soldiers of Lady Lake to cover up what she had done. I wanted to confront her but when I tried she would …. she…” He bit his lip again with Zahra patting his back. “It got to the point where I couldn’t confront her. So one night I snuck out into the city and never came back. And on the streets of Lady Lake I met Z who likewise was running away from abusive family. So we decided to leave Lady Lake together and travel.

“However little did I know that Vesh became the Lord of Calamity sometime after I left. But she manages to keep her connections despite how honestly horrible she is as she used those to track us down. My guess is that the money was good enough. So after some time Z and I settled down in an out of the way town in Rolance where she didn’t track us and we effectively got married and we had our kids a few year ago. But she found us anyway and one day broke into my home and murdered Z and our children.” When Kashaw said this there were looks of shock and confusion aimed at Zahra while the older seraphim, and Scanlan, looked at her with pity. “I found her with the knife in her hand in her current hellion form standing over their their dead bodies. She then looked at me and taunted me and told me how it was all my fault and it would’ve never happened if I hadn’t left her. She tried to convince me to come back to her even offering the blatant lie that she could bring them back. I refused but she said this to me:

“ _ Fine, if you won’t come back to me willingly then I’ll have to make this world so miserable for you that you’ll have no choice but to come back to me _ . And then she left. Though she didn’t count on Seraphic rebirth existing, so Z and the kids came back to life and I decided to stop her works wherever she goes. So Z and I left our children in Elysia. Then I came across Lailah and asked her to make me her shepherd and we’ve been dispelling the malevolence that she’s created ever since.”  When Kashaw’s tale was finished everyone looked at him.

“So if I’m getting this right she’s been trying to make various cities into malevolent wastelands just so she can possess you again?” Maotelus asked.

“Yes.” Said Kashaw. Maotelus stared at him for a while then gave a long sigh.

“I wish you could’ve said something sooner then she would’ve been dealt with a lot faster.” Said Maotelus. “Now we have to consider a course of action.”

“We?” Said Thorbir.

“Yes, Pike ran into her about a week ago and according to Zavied she left saying that she intend to go home.” Said Maotelus. “But with your story it’s safe to assume that she’s heading back to Lady Lake.”

“Shit…” Kashaw muttered under his breath.

“Um… can we get to Lady Lake and warn Chancellor Tal’Dorei about her?” Beatrycz asked.

“I’m afraid that it’s not possible with our situation.” Said Lailah.

“Huh? Why?” She asked.

“One of the first rules of being the a prime lord that you’re taught is never get your Shepherd involved with politics.” Said Keyleth.

“Yes.” Said Lailah. “Which is why we go for commoners or nobles that are either stripped of their power or have abandoned it. Because they’re the least likely people to get involved with politics.”

“Trying to warn the head chancellor may complicate things and get you involved with politics. Which well can lead to the Shepherd becoming malevolent.” Scanlan added in.

“But if we stay here Vesh might cause trouble with Hyland’s royal family and try to gain control of Maotelus’s domain again.” Said Beatrycz.

“We know that and we’re stuck!” Snapped Kashaw.

“Don’t yell at her.” Lillith snapped.

“I’m not yelling I’m just … ugh … this is so frustrating…” He said.

“Maybe we should head to Elysia.” Zahra suggested.

“If she’s anywhere in the Lady Lake area and could sense us within her domain, she’d figure out the reason we’re there.” Said Kashaw.

“What if we went to Elysia?” Vax ask.

“I’m pretty sure she wants to kill us so for now it’s best to stay away from her.” Said Scanlan.

“What if we tried to get the Rolance empire to help us?” Pike asked. Everyone looked at her. “I mean with her meddling in the knights for someone that’s not in Hyland’s council, she must be breaking some political jurisdictions.”

“Well that’s something we need to take up with the Empress.” Said Percy. “Even then it’s a bit sketchy.”

“Well we do need to speak with the Empress anyway why don’t we talk to her about Vesh?” Pike suggested.

“But don’t we also need to get stronger?” Grog asked.

“Just do the trials and you’ll be fine.” Said Thorbir.

“Honestly there’s only really time for one and I recommend doing the one closer to Pendrago.” Said Maotelus. “We need to get to Vesh as fast as we can so we can only really allow at most  a day For something like this, unless Keyleth’s clan has some sort of work around.”

“Sorry Lord Maotelus I’m afraid we don’t.” Said Keyleth. “We might have things that could help but only my father would know that and unless he’s at that earthpulse point I don’t know where he would be.”

“So basically the only way for you to get stronger is to beat the living shit out of small fry hellions until you want to bash your head against a wall.” Said Zavied.

“Shouldn’t we at least try to gain allies?” Percy asked everyone looked at him. “I wouldn’t know the seraphim’s opinions but since we’re dealing with an abusive control freak that has some political power shouldn’t we at least gain some allies to nullify her power? While I keep hearing that the Shepherd can’t get involved in politics can’t we at least have the people not involved in some sort of pact to  get some allies that are in politics?”

“Hm … now that you mention it, Chancellor Tal’Dorei does have a right hand man, maybe we could get him in on this.” Said Vax.

“Well there’s a start.” Said Percy.

“I feel that it might lead to said allies wanting political favors from us.” Said Maotelus.

“While I think it’s a good idea Percival, I think the seraphim fear that it would bite them and the Shepherds in the ass.” Said Scanlan. Lilith glared at him. “What? It’s not that bad of a word!”

“At least it’s not sitting around and mulling about what to do.” Said Percival.

“You know what, how about this, we have Kashaw and his group go to Lady Lake which would keep her occupied for a while. Meanwhile we, specifically myself, Vax, and Percy go try to make political allies. That way no political favors would go to the Shepherd.” Said Vex. Lailah and Keyleth went to make an objection before Vex continued. “Like Percy said the three of us aren’t squires and there’s also nothing against us being involved in politics is there?” Maotelus mulled it over for a moment.

“I think that might work.” Said Maotelus.

“So you’re having us set out for Lady Lake tomorrow to stall Vesh so they can try to overthrow her by making allies for god knows how long?” Kashaw repeated.

“Two week.” Said Percy. “I think that might be manageable as that’s roughly the amount of time it takes to get from here to Lady Lake.”

“I don’t think we might hold out against Vesh for that long so we have to shorten our timeline.” Said Zahra.

“I don’t think we have that time.” Kashaw repeated to Percy. 

“Then how about we leave three days after you.” Vex suggested. “That should leave enough time to at the very least get the Empress and maybe the Pope on our side.”

“The Pope is an avid Shepherd worshipper that won’t be hard at all.” Said Keyleth. “All we need to do is hope that the Empress will go along with what the Pope suggest to do about Vesh.”

“Then we should get to talking with her shouldn’t we?” Tiberius suggested.

“Okay so we have a plan and a general idea on what we need to do?” Maotelus asked.

“Looks like it.” Said Eizen with a shrug.

“Very well, I’ll trust that you all will handle your own preparations?” He asked.

“I think so.” Said Keyleth.

“Yes.” Said Lailah simultaneously.

“Well that’s that.” Said Maotelus. “You’re all dismissed.”

“C’mon.” Kashaw said to his seraphim. “We’re setting out.”

“No, how about we rest at the inn before getting supplies.” Said Zahra.

“No. We can’t afford to rest while Vesh in in Lady Lake.” Said Kashaw.

“Well you just had to deal with discussing your past and you look like you’re about to fall apart.” Said Zahra. “We should be alone for a while.” Then they left the church.

“Don’t we have an Empress to speak with?” Percy asked.

“Yes, let’s go.” Said Pike as they followed Kashaw out the door then separated as Pike’s group headed to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while some personal shit happened but I do think I can now update this fic more frequently.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

“State your business.” Said the guard at the door.

“We wish to speak with the empress.” Said Percy.

“Do you have any appointments?”

“We’re a Shepherd’s group. Can that be enough?” Said Percy.

“Sorry, but you need to schedule something.” Said the guard. Pike got up close to the guard but Percy stopped her.

“What if we tell you that this concerns the Ioun knights?” He asked the guard.

“What about them?” The guard asked.

“We’ve experienced some harassment from them and spotted them working with an foreign criminal group and would like to speak to the empress about this.” He said. The guard inhaled sharply.

“Sounds serious.” He said. “Follow me.” He opened the gates and lead the group inside. There they walked down a long hall and approached a servant where the guard relayed the request to a servant who’s eyes widened at the mention of suspicious activity with the Ioun knights. He nodded then rushed off to the Empress’s chambers. “Please wait for a moment.” The guard then told the group. They waited for a little while until the servant came back down.

“The Empress would like to speak with you.” He said. The guard walked back to his post and the servant lead the human to a room that looked like it was a place where members of the Rolance court would hold meetings. Alone sat a middle aged woman with long blonde hair currently wearing simple robes instead of the dress and jewelry that she would be expected to wear.

“Please, sit down.” She said to the group. She looked over to the servant and nodded to him. He nodded back and left the room locking the door. The group took up her offer and sat down. “What might I call you?” The group looked at each other hesitatly.

“We’re um...” Vex started before stopping herself.

“Vox Machina.” Said Vax.

“Vox Machina.” The Empress repeated. “I hear that you want to speak with me concerning the Ioun knights correct?” She asked.

“Yes.” Said Percy.

“You must understand, the Ioun knights are my trusted source of intel, but I haven’t been getting that since Sir Fince disappeared and now I hear from you that they’ve been harrassing people and working for a foreign criminal organization?” She said.

“Yes.”

“Well tell me what happened.” Said the Empress.

“We went to the Sir Fince’s wife over a week ago to discuss the presence of the Myriad in Glennwood.” Percy began.

“The Myriad?”

“They’re a criminal group native to Northfell that had an operation in Rodine.” Scanlan briefly explained.

“All right, go on.” Said the Empress. Percy nodded.

“Thank you. We showed her their emblem and then she discussed this conspiracy that she suspected her husband was investigating as at some point between Rodine and his presumed death that involved Hyland nobles.” Said Percy. The Empress gave him a “are you fucking serious?” look as Percy continued. “We then went to the Ioun knights to discuss this theory with them but then they asked us to leave immediately after we told them that.” The Empress raised her hand to signal to him to stop talking for a moment.

“That shouldn’t happen.” Said the Empress. “We have the knights be so that if there’s important information, especially about a missing officer they have to be taken in. What happened there is direct violation of protocol.”

“So you’re going to look into this?” Vex asked.

“Well since this is involving a whole section of the knights, the Ioun squad would have to be suspended indefinitely or be completely disbanded depending on the outcome of your story.” She explained. She then looked back to Percy. “Please continue.”

“Well, after we go kicked out that night we were attacked by members of the Ioun squad and perhaps Myriad operatives, we fended then off then went out to meet this Hyland noble that called herself Vesh who confirmed that she had people in the Ioun squad working for her before trying to kill us.” Percy finished.

“And since you’re standing in front of me it’s obvious that you survived.” Said the Empress.

“Through a miracle.” Said Vax.

“So what are you going to do about this now?” The Empress asked.

“We hope to go to the Shrine Church and talk to Pope Vord about this.” Said Pike. “And since she’s heading towards Lady Lake we’re going to head there afterwards.” The Empress fell silent for a moment and tapped her fingers on the table for a moment.

“How would it be if I sent a letter to a mutual friend between myself and Chancellor Vysoren?” She asked. The group’s eyes widened. “This Vesh character is clearly violating several treaties that will ultimately put Rolance in danger but I can’t do anything about her without accidentally causing war. But what I can do is inform a friend of mine of what happened and ask them to tell Chancellor Vysoren about this. Of course I’ll also tell them about you as they may provide protection from Vesh when you arrive in Lady Lake. Plus Chancellor Vysoren is the minister of foreign relations so you should talk to her about any treaty violations.”

“That would help.” Said Percy.

“Pike and politics.” Said Keyleth.

“Can you leave out any mention about myself as a Shepherd in that letter?” Pike asked.

“Ah, yes the political aversion of Shepherds that’s rumored about.” She said. “Though a bit hypocritical and odd considering that you’re speaking with and trying to gain alliances with political figures.”

“Well in this case I think it’s okay to bend the rules a bit.” Said Pike. “But I would still like to stay anonymous in this case.”

“Very well.” She said. “I’ll keep you out.”

“Thank you.” Said Pike.

“Is there anything else that you would like to discuss?” She asked.

“I think that’s all.” said Percy.

“Very well, I’ll get started on that letter and the investigation of the Ioun knights.” Said said. “You’re dismissed.” Pike gave a quick bow before the party left. They then went to the Shrine church and found Pope Vord they went into a private library in the Shrine Church in which Percy had a small fanboy moment declaring that it may have been Glennwood’s oldest religious library dating back to around the time Maotelus started to be worshipped. And the conversation between Pike and Vord went similarly to the conversation between the now christened Vox Machina and the Empress. Vord tells Pike that he can’t do anything about the Ioun knights but he can … wait no … actually Vord literally can’t do anything but complain about them so the conversation was ultimately pointless. After that Vox Machina went back to the inn where they met up with Eizen and Zavied.

“Well? How’d it go?” Zavied asked.

“Well we may have an ally in the Empress along with an associate of her’s and by extension Hyland’s Minister of Foreign Relations.” Said Scanlan.

“Minister Vysoren?” Said Eizen raising an eyebrow. “Oh, she’ll be good to have around.”

“Really.” Said Keyleth sceptical.

“I know about the political shit about the Shepherd but hear me out Keyleth.” Eizen started. “There have been some interesting rumors about Minister Vysoren for the last few years.”

“You listen to that?” Said Zavied.

“Shut up.” Said Eizen with a death glare to his friend.

“What are these rumors?” Tiberius asked.

“Well she’s been the subject of scandal among some of her rivals that want to claim her spot. The first one involves her having a lesbian lover … well actually I think said lover is her wife now, and the second one is about a rumor of her performing witchcraft.” Said Eizen.

“So how come she still has her job?” Keyleth asked.

“Uriel Tal’Dorei says that she’s damn good at her job and isn’t going to risk putting someone less competent in her place.” Said Scanlan “But what does this have to do with anything?”

“Minister Vysoren is resonant and most likely got herself in a pact with a seraph.” Said Eizen.

“Wait … you can have a pact outside of being a shepherd or squire?” Vex questioned.

“Uh … yeah.” Said Scanlan.

“They’re far rarer now but yeah other pacts can happen.” Said Eizen. “Though thanks to the Shepherd system these pacts wound up highly taboo.”

“So you think Chancellor Vysoren has this pact?” Pike asked.

“Well the only people that get accused of witchcraft are drug dealers, back alley abortion specialists, brewsters that unwittingly make beer in lead pots, and people that make non shepherd pacts with seraphim or … other entities.” Said Eizen with a shrug. “As far as I know, she doesn’t have any medical knowledge and her position is too high  to make beer in a lead pot or sell drugs. So the pact thing is the most reasonable thing that would give rise to witchcraft accusations.”

“All right …” Said Pike.

“Yes, yes, let’s do the thing.” Said Percy bored and obviously gave up on the conversation a long time ago so he was sketching either a new gun for him or that earpiece that would help him hear the seraphim.

“Eizen’s explaining that Chancellor Vysoren may be with a seraph.” Vex summed up for him.

“Thank you.” Huffed Percy.

“While we’re going to Lady Lake should we take care of your favor Eizen?” Vax asked.

“Let’s wait until Vesh is either dead or has run off.” Said Eizen. “Throwing in Rayfalke would add in an extra day that might end up killing Kashaw and the others.”

“So we meet with Allura and take care of Vesh then do any other personal thing, are we clear?” Said Vax.

“Crystal.” Said Zavied. And so the group prepared for travel the next day. Later that night Percy ended up approaching Vex.

“What is it?” She asked.

“I need to give you this before we go.” He said giving her the arrow she commissioned. Her eyes widened as she accepted it.

“Thank you.” She said then putting the arrow in her quiver. “I didn’t think you’d get it done so fast.”

“Well we had a week to burn and I had the money thanks to you so I was able to get the material and finish it.” He said.

“So …” She started then nervously looking to the side. “Do you … have anything left over from making this?”

“A little bit of gald, do you need it back?” Percy asked.

“No, you can keep it darling.” Said Vex with a wink. “After all you’re still pretty broke and you still need resources to make your inventions right?” Percy then grinned.

“Thank you Vex.” He said before heading to bed. Now before you go to try to take a pee break or think that this may be the ending of all interaction before the great final battle, let me ask you this. Was there a couple that you are certain will bone whether you like it or not talking to each other on something like a balcony or general high place that looks over some gorgeous scenery? The answer is no, no one is talking on a fucking balcony. This story isn’t even close to ending so don’t accept that this will be over for a while. We still have some time, and it’s not like the seraphim I gave a verbal middle finger to will some down and smite us all any second now. Though if one such seraph is here drawing in his sketchbook I ask that he please stop making caricatures unless they’re of Pike because I hear she loves that shit, and gets on her good side. And to anyone thinking that I am just stalling for time to fill in some quota, I assure you that I am not. There is a literal seraph in the audience with his sketchbook drawing caricatures of us .... and he just flipped me off. Well pal if you’re anything like the heavenly seraphim the feeling is mutual, trust me on this dude. Anyway, Vox Machina prepped to head to Lady Lake the next day went to sleep with no assassins after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a wild guess on who the seraph shit in the audience the narrator is calling out is.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Vox Machina traveled to Lady Lake with Zavied and Eizen. They spent two weeks getting to Lady Lake in which the three that weren’t present in the first trip to Lady Lake found out the rather stupid and unfortunate thing that happened to the cave connecting Hyland to Volgran forest. Needless to say they laughed their asses off. However when they got to Lady Lake they found far more malevolence than they remember.

“Let’s try to find Chancellor Vysoren. And hope that the letter got to her.” Said Scanlan.

“Well she should be around the noble’s district, I mean at the very least she works there.” Said Eizen with a shrug.

“Wait … does anyone know what she looks like?” Keyleth asked.

“Percy do you know that Chancellor Vysoren looks like?” Scanlan asked.

“Not at all.” Percy replied.

“We’re going in anyway aren’t we?” Keyleth asked.

“Yes.” Said Tiberius. So Vox machina walked into the noble’s district and started asking around about where Miss Vysoren lived and where they could mostly find her. Everyone there pointed to a house in the northwest corner of the district. So everyone walked over there, however with the palace being close to the center of the district everybody around there tried to look away from two women arguing with the guards.

“What are you talking about? It’s been weeks since we’ve held a council meeting! And on top of that we haven’t seen Uriel or the King at all since the a little before the Sacred Blade Festival. Which I remind you got canceled.” The blonde woman in blue and gold robes argued with a guard.

“I’m sorry ma’am but it’s Chancellor Tal’Dorei’s orders.” Said the guard.

“Really? You gotta at least let her through.” Huffed a shorter woman with wavy light brown hair in the standard Hyland knights uniform just fitted for her very short stature. Like as a point of reference she’s just barely taller than Scanlan who is pretty fucking short. “And don’t give me that security bullshit, Allie is the least likely person to strike either Uriel or the king!” She lunged forward but the taller woman put her hand in front of her.

“Easy Kima.” Said the woman. “Can’t I at least come in? I have something of great international importance to discuss with him.”

“That her?” Pike muttered over to Eizen.

“Well …” Said Eizen gesturing to the woman in robes. “Sounds like it.”

“No, I can’t do that.” Said the guard.

“Are you kidding me?” Kima snapped.

“I know, I’m trying to do my job and I can’t even do that!” Huffed the presumed Chancellor Vysoren.

“We’re sorry Lady Allura, Lady Kima we’re just following orders.” Said the guard.

“Well those orders are-” Kima started.

“Kima!” interrupted Allura. “Let’s go.” Kima gave a frustrated groan and followed. They waited for Allura to pass by before approaching her.

“Excuse me!” Vex called. The women turned to look at the group.

“Can we … help you?” Allura asked.

“We’re Vox Machina.” Said Percy. Allura’s eyes widened for a brief moment.

“How about we discuss this over tea?” They walked over to her small manor, like it was pretty small that she didn’t need a servant to take care of the place, which by the way was partially a mess giving the impression that if it weren’t for Kima, Allura would be completely buried. When they entered a small pink hamster looking thing wearing a small sun hat with daisies decorating it climbed up a stack of books.

“Allura? Kima? Did everything go well?” It asked.

“Sorry Orkein we weren’t able to get anywhere today as well.” Said Allura. “However we do have a bunch of guests.”

“Should I hide or…”

“No, they have seraphim with them.” Said Allura.

“Oh good!” Said Orkein.

“A normin huh? That actually explains the witchcraft accusations.” Said Zavied.

“Allie do you want me to prepare some tea or …?” Kima started.

“No … I’ll do it.” Said Allura. She then gestured to a table where everyone sat around. “Well as you know I’m Allura Vysoren, Minister of Foreign Relations and this is my wife, Kima. What shall I call you?”

“I’m Shepherd Pike Trickfoot, and this is my friend Grog.” Pike introduced.

“I’m her squire, Scanlan Shorthalt.” Said Scanlan.

“I’m Tiberius and this is Lady Keyleth.” Said Tiberius. Keyleth looked away.

“Please don’t call me that.” She huffed.

“I’m Vax’ildan, that’s my sister Vex’ahlia, and her bear Trinket.” Introduced Vax.

“I’m Percival.” He introduced himself not throwing in his full name like he would on well every other fucking time he’d introduce himself.

“Eizen.” Said Eizen.

“Zavied.” Said Zavied.

“Pleasure.” Said Allura.

“Don’t Shepherds normally have one seraph of each element minus void?” Kima questioned.

“We’re not part of the Shepherd’s pact.” Said Eizen. “We’re just a pair of seraphim along for the ride. And that Percival here somehow nullifies my domain.”

“I have so many questions about that but now’s not the time to ask.” Said Allura.

“Thank you.” Said Eizen before Allura went to the kitchen then came back with the tea and a bunch of cups.

“Now I received a letter from a friend of mine, Drake Thunderbrand, who happens to have connections with the Empress of Rolance. And what he tells me is stuff that you’ve probably already told the Empress is that correct?” 

“A noble named Vesh has been manipulating a portion of the Rolance military?” Said Scanlan.

“Yes.” Said Allura. “Now I’ve been looking into some of the treaty laws and well let’s just say she’s broken a lot of them. Honestly, it’s punishable by death.”

“Would she have any charges over abuse or murder on her?” Pike asked. Percy and Scanlan looked over to her with eyebrows raised.

“What are you doing?” Said Keyleth.

“I think she’s trying to see what the law can just kill her off for.” Said Tiberius.

“Well from Kashaw’s story she would have a major case of domestic abuse and murder against her. So I guess depending on how bad it is it could get her killed.” Said Eizen.

“Well that’s assuming she won’t get away with the domestic abuse charges. Remember that getting arrested for that rarely happens.” Said Zavied

“Also she’s the Lord of Calamity so she can’t be killed easily. Most humans won’t realize this until it’s far too late.” Keyleth pointed out.

“Lord of Calamity?” Kima questioned.

“Can we let Allura answer Pike’s question before we go more into Vesh?” Zavied asked.

“Well … with a lot of nobles it’s very difficult to try them for such accounts unless you have obvious evidence planted in.” Said Allura. “But what is this about some Lord of Calamity?”

“Um … You notice that there are more monsters and hellions roaming the streets right?” Pike asked.

“Um… I’m sorry I haven’t I’ve too caught up in trying to contact Uriel.” Said Allura.

“Well I have, though due to the job I can’t make a fuss about it.” Said Kima.

“And have you seen a grey skinned purpley woman that’s spilling malevolence out of her?” Scanlan asked.

“Yes.” Said Kima and Allura bluntly.

“That’s Vesh, the Lord of Calamity.” Said Scanlan “And well, she’s been making those monsters.” 

“She’s scary stuff! Any seraph would turn into a hellion immediately if they’re not with a vessel!” Exclaimed Orkein.

“You didn’t bother to tell us before this?” Kima shouted.

“You didn’t ask!” Orkein exclaimed.

“If I asked you to jump off a bridge would you-” Kima growled.

“Kima, please don’t.” Said Allura she looked back to Vox machina. “I understand what she might be and her actions in Rolance are illegal. Would this have anything to do with Uriel’s strange behavior?”

“What happened?” Pike asked.

“Four weeks ago around the time of the Sacred Blade festival an assassin broke in and tried to take the lives of Uriel and his family. Since then he hasn’t been outside the palace and not even us council members are allowed in.” Said Allura.

“I don’t know, it just sounds like he’s a bit paranoid and this might fade in a bit.” Said Vex.

“True, but I would like to get this information to him and the king sooner rather than later.” Said Allura.

“Why not break in through the aqueducts?” Vax suggested. Everyone stared at him. “What? The gates are being guarded but that doesn’t mean that the entrance through the aqueducts would be.”

“Now that you mention it the last time we were in the palace’s kitchen it wasn’t heavily guarded.” Said Tiberius.

“Do you two consider the fact that it might also be guarded because the assassins may have used that entrance to get to Uriel?” Eizen asked.

“Actually, little known fact, Uriel and his family don’t live in the palace they have their own home separate. He just tends to spend several hours on the job that it looks like he lives there.” Said Allura. “My guess is that he’s using the palace as a safehouse his family until this all blows over.”

“So breaking into the palace is still on the table?” Vax asked.

“It might be out only option, but as Eizen put it it might be heavily guarded.” Said Allura.

“Maybe we should talk to the Clasp.” Said Percy.

“What?” Said Allura and Keyleth simultaneously.

“They owe us a few favors via indirectly helping them out.” Percy pointed out. “Might as well take advantage of that.” Keyleth huffed wanting to argue back but she knew full well that he wouldn’t be able to hear her.

“And why on earth would you want to drag us into being in league with the Clasp?” Kima asked.

“They’re Glennwood’s underground.” Said Percy. “Having them behind you may be risky but when you have them you’re set for life.”

“I’m already pegged as controversial among Hyland’s elite. I don’t think so.” Said Allura.

“I’m pretty damn sure that half of Hyland’s elite is probably already in league with the Clasp.” Said Percy. “You’re not gonna hurt your standing.”

“I’m still not gonna do it.” Said Allura.

“Then how else will we get into the palace?” Percy asked.

“Knock out the guards.” Vex suggested with a shrug. Percy looked at her for a while.

“We’ll table that.” He said.

“Why not test which ones are affiliated with Vesh by showing off the Myriad symbol.” Scanlan suggested.

“The Myriad?” Allura questioned.

“Well it would work if Hyland is in a similar situation as Rolance where the Myriad have infiltrated the knights and the underground.” Said Eizen.

“Well judging from the fact that the Spirinlings get information quickly to each other they might be eliminating the Myriad from Glennwood’s underground as we speak.” Said Vax. “So I doubt pretending to be the Myriad would get us anywhere here.”

“... How … how do you know that?” Kima asked.

“It’s a long story.” Said Vax.

“You know this is getting nowhere real fast so get on with it.” Said Zavied.

“Right so we’re still sneaking into the palace through the sewers right?” Scanlan asked.

“I guess.” Said Pike. “But what are we gonna do about any guards we run into?”

“Let’s just knock them out and sneak in that way.” Said Tiberius.

“Yeah I’m with that.” Said Grog.

“Easy for you to say, you’re invisible!” Said Vax.

“Well it’s honestly the only option for us.” Said Keyleth.

“The Clasp.” Said Vex.

“Myself and Allura don’t want to be associated with them.” Said Keyleth.

“Then faking the Myriad membership.” Said Vex.

“That’s unlikely.” Said Vax.

“Dammit.”

“Why don’t you humans hide in a corner while we beat the shit out of any guards that we run into?” Orkein asked.

“That could work.” Said Kima. Vex then turned to Percy.

“If everyone agrees the seraphim will knock out any guards while we hide.” She said.

“All right.” Said Percy. “But I still think that we should talk with the Clasp.”

“Well to be fair that’s probably the only option that everyone would agree to and won’t have any moral qualms with.” Said Zavied with a shrug.

“You know he can’t hear you.” Said Keyleth.

“Right …” sighed Zavied.

“So does everyone agree that we let the seraphim beat up any guards we may run into?” Vex asked.

“Eh … I’m good.” Said Keyleth.

“Fuck yes!” Said Grog.

“Yep we’re doing it.” Said Vex. Percy then huffed.

“Should we go to the Aqueducts then?” He then adjusting his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a point of reference Orkein's name is pronounced 'Arcane.'


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Vox machina went into the aqueducts with Vax and Tiberius leading the way. They searched for torches for Tiberius to light up and reveal new passages in the sewers because let’s face it, Lady Lake’s aqueduct is a fucking sewer. However not all of these passages were short cuts as sometimes they ended up leading the group in circles. Though they managed to run into Spireling Aqua.  
“What are you doing?” She asked with her arms crossed. Everyone froze in place. “Well?” Pike nearly spoke but Percy stepped forward.  
“We were looking for a way to sneak into the palace.” He replied.  
“And how’s looking for the palace?” She asked.  
“It’s going great, thank you, let’s keep going.” Said Keyleth starting to walk ahead.  
“We’re going in circles.” Said Percy. Keyleth stiffened and glared. She took a sharp breath through her teeth.  
“God dammit Percy.” She hissed.  
“You know even if you managed to find your way through the aqueduct passage to the palace is heavily guarded?” She asked.  
“Well that’s where the seraphim would come in and knock them out.” Said Percy.  
“You know it would be much easier to ask us since we’re indebted to you. Keep you from having the guards getting called on you.”  
“How do we know that you wouldn’t use this to finish off your half assed job?” Keyleth asked.  
“Oh, so you believe we tried to assassinate Uriel don’t you?” She asked.  
“What? No.” Said Percy.  
“Well it seems your seraph friend does.” Said Aqua. “Trust me when I say that if we wanted Uriel dead we would’ve done it by now and cover it up. I suspect it’s our friends in the Myriad but I have no proof.”  
“Why should we trust you on this?” Allura asked.  
“For now you’re in our domain. And I call the shots down here. If I say kill Uriel the Clasp will do it. However Uriel is far more valuable to us alive than dead.” Said Aqua. “Besides I’m not asking you to trust me, all I’m saying is that we can give you an easy way in. So. What do you say?” She then extended her hand.  
“If we say yes will you leave Allura and Kima out of this or would that be a separate favor?” Pike asked.  
“Well if you specifically request it part of the same thing then no, you don’t have to ask for a separate favor.” Said Aqua.  
“Then will you help us get into the palace while leaving Allura and Kima out of it?” Pike asked.  
“Hey! What about me?” Orkein exclaimed.  
“No one can see you.” Aqua pointed out. “Plus I doubt you even care.”  
“Oh we care, just not in a way that’s obvious.” Said Tiberius.  
“After all these centuries ... underground criminals still have resonant members.” Eizen commented under his breath with Zavied giving him a snort.  
“Then it’s a deal.” Pike said to Aqua. The Spireling smiled.  
“This way.” She said walking ahead of them in the sewers. Vox Machina and others followed her.  
“Miss Aqua, if you don’t mind.” Tiberius began “You’re a criminal organization and Uriel’s men would want you in custody. Why would you depend on him being alive?”  
“Because we thrive in stable political climates. While there will always be soldiers looking for us and arresting some of our … less experienced members but in general when things are stable we’re under less suspicion our clients will ask for us and we thrive. When things aren’t stable everyone is hunting for us, our clients won’t go to us and we suffer.” Aqua explained. “If what you’re doing will help out Uriel and eventually have us go back to a more stable environment then it’s good for us.”  
“You know you seem really damn confident in the belief that we won’t turn you in when this is all over.” Kima commented. Aqua laughed.  
“Oh Lady Kima, that’s because there are more of my people within the government than you realise.” She said.  
“Why does this not surprise me?” She then huffed.  
“Kima, let’s not get too far into this. Our standing is shaky enough we don’t want anything else that could screw us over.” Said Allura.  
“Wise words.” Said Aqua. “And don’t worry, I’ll make sure that this never makes it to your enemies.”  
“Very well.” Said Allura. They arrived at the underground prison where it was being guarded by well more guards. Everyone but Aqua tucked themselved into a corner.   
“Allow me.” Aqua ducked into the shadows and went to the farthest guard. She whispered something to him then ducked back into the shadows. The guard then went up to the one that looked like the highest ranking soldier in the place and talked to him for a brief moment and gave him a paper. The soldier read it over.   
“Men, we have a clue for Uriel’s assassination. They might be farther into the aqueducts and we need to investigate. Orders from the king.” He announced. He looked over to the guard that talked to him as well as another guard. “You two stay here and keep watch.” The guards then walked off in a different direction. The guard that Aqua talked to went over to the other guard, put his hand over the other’s mouth. The guard tried to protest but the Clasp associate shushed him before giving him a quick pinch on the neck causing him to pass out. He then shoved him into one of the canals having the water carry him off.  
“Wouldn’t they get suspicious?” Keyleth asked.  
“We have a way to cover that.” Said Aqua. Keyleth looked at her both terrified and skeptical before they walked up to the guard.  
“You’re good to go.” Said the guard.  
“Thank you.” Said Aqua. She then gestured to Vox Machina and allowed them to go into Lady Lake’s palace. Once in the kitchen Allura and Kima lead them to the hallway directly outside and into the palace proper. But before anyone could Vax stopped them.  
“I’ll look on ahead for any troops that might be patrolling.” He said.  
“That’s a cute idea but It’ll get you caught.” A voice said. They turned to see the short man that caught Vax the last time he and Tiberius tried to steal a crate and to pass it off for drugs.  
“A-Asum!” Allura exclaimed.  
“It’s been a while Allura, Kima.” He greeted the two. “I miss you two being cooped up in here and all.”  
“Well this explains why we haven’t seen you but what are you doing here anyway?” Kima asked.  
“You know me as Uriel’s right hand but I primarily give him information about the outside world.” Said Asum. “But even I have a hard time trying to get in and out of the front door.”  
“So you’ve been going in and out through the aqueduct passage.” Said Allura.  
“Well until recently when they started tightening the security.” Said Asum with a shrug. “But enough about me, what brings you two and these other guys here? I sure hope it’s not for another crate.” He glanced over to Vax. The two women looked puzzled for a moment. Then Kima looked over to Vox Machina.  
“Why?” She murmured over to them.  
“We all came to warn Uriel and give him news of someone that could be sabotaging politics in both Hyland and Rolance.” Said Allura.  
“I see…” Said Asum. “Follow my lead and stay out of sight as much as you can.”  
“I think we can manage that.” Said Vax.  
“Very well.” Said Asum with a light nod he then started walking on ahead. They snuck around the corners until they got to a specific room where Asum went in then came out with servant uniforms of various sizes. “These should be big enough to put over your clothing. Now hurry up.” All the humans quickly got in said uniforms having to take off any capes and cloaks to stash them away for later. Most of the seraphim just watched in amusement, and by most I mean Grog, Eizen, and Zavied. Asum then continued to lead Vox Machina with them now walking in plain sight with the soldiers patrolling the halls not even batting an eye to what’s going on. They then reached a particular door. Asum then knocked on it.  
“Who is it?” A feminine voice called.  
“It’s me with a few servants.” Asum replied.  
“Come in.” They entered a room with two beds in it. A woman and three children, two girls and a boy occupied the room.  
“Is there something you need Asum?” The woman asked.  
“Salda, where’s Uriel?” Asum asked.  
“He accompanied a woman to the throne room.” She replied. Fear struck on Vox Machina’s faces. “What? Is something wrong?”  
“If you don’t mind my Lady, but what was this woman’s name?” Vax asked.  
“Well … I-I’m not sure … I think it was something short but odd like ...Bash?”  
“Vesh, Mom.” Said one of girls.  
“Vesh.” Salda corrected.  
“Oh no …” Pike muttered.  
“What?” Said Salda. Immediately after Vox Machina with Asum. “What the? Is something wrong? Where are you going?”  
“My Lady, we fear your husband has been associating himself with rather unsavory people.” Said Allura before she and Kima ran off.  
“Allura? Wait!” She tried to call after them but they were gone. When they ran to the throne room a pair of guards stopped them.  
“Halt!” Ordered the guard. “The king is in audience with Chancellor Uriel and Lady Vesh and would like it if no others are-” But before the guard could finish his sentence Vax rushed between them and kicked the door open stopping the conversation between the king, Uriel, and Vesh. Still in the hellion form that Vax at least see her as yet the guards and the politicians don’t seem to notice. Vesh looked over to him with an “Oh great it’s you look.”  
“Who are you?” The king asked. “Don’t you know that we’re busy at the moment.”  
“With all due respect your highness but don’t you think it’s strange for Chancellor Tal’Dorei would allow this person in when no one including us couldn’t get in?” Vax asked.  
“Well that’s just ridiculous.” Said Vesh. “If that were the case you wouldn’t be here.”  
“We snuck in through the kitchen.” Said Vax. “Plus the Minister of Foreign Relations, Lady Allura Vysoren, has been meaning to talk with you two.”  
“What about?” The king asked. And it was at that moment that Uriel groaned and started rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Uriel … are you all right?”  
“I don’t know …” Said Uriel. Vesh glared for a moment. He then shook his head for a moment. “But … I feel that he does have a point.” He then turned to Vesh. “Who on earth are you and how did you get in here?”  
“Uriel … didn’t you and miss Vesh wanted to discuss security concerns considering the current Shepherd?” The King reminded.  
“Which one?” Scanlan asked.  
“There are multiple now?” The King questioned.  
“When did that happen?” Uriel mumble.  
“Since before we ran into her in Pendrago.” Said Vax.  
“Wait Nobles outside of the Council, the King, and their families never want to go to Rolance.” Uriel remarked snapping out of his headache.  
“I knew leaving you all alive was a mistake.” Said Vesh.  
“Vesh. What is going on?” The King asked sternly. She glared with her gaze switching targets.  
“Oh give it up Vesh.” Said Pike. “We’re on the verge of telling the King and Chancellor Uriel what’s going on and what you’ve been doing in Rolance. Now come quietly or me and Shepherd Kashaw will hunt you down and we will kill you.” At that Vesh started laughing.  
“You two can’t kill me.” She said. “Especially since Kashaw has already tried and failed.”  
“Where is he?” Pike asked.  
“I don’t know.” Said Vesh with a shrug. “But you all coming in and ratting me out to both Rolance and Hyland will cause many setbacks to me. Though I suppose I could go to Elysia or even Northfell. I’m sure the Briarwoods would be-” However when she said ‘Northfell’ Percy grit his teeth and took out and shot her in the stomach before she could say anything about the Briarwoods. She coughed up a little blood and pressed her hand over the wound. “You nearly got me monologuing. Though with the fact that no one else here did anything I assume I struck a nerve. Is that right Percival?”  
“Shut up.” Percy growled through his teeth cocking his gun again.  
“Oh this is real rich you have a soft spot for Northfell. What? Was it your home or something?” Percy shot his gun again but this time Vesh deflected it. Around that time smoke started to emit from him.  
“What the…? Malevolence?” Zavied exclaimed.  
“I thought we got rid of that!” Keyleth exclaimed. Vax then quickly grabbed his shoulder and he sharply turned to his.  
“Percival, now’s not the time.” Said Vax. “We’re in a place where the most powerful people of Hyland can get hurt and it would be on us.” Percy grit his teeth and forced his arm down.  
“Vesh, I thought your plan was to just torture Kashaw.” Said Scanlan “Why do all of this if it’s just to torture one person?”  
“Because it’s what happens to all Shepherds. They run around driving themselves crazy once there’s a spec of malevolence popping up. They all break eventually.” Vesh explained.  
“Well it’s not working. Since he was able to hold out long enough for reinforcements.” Scanlan pointed out.  
“Oi Scanlan, what are you doing?” Grog asked.  
“Honestly if I were you and I would just go for his wife and kids again.” Said Scanlan.  
“What?” Grog exclaimed.  
“Scanlan!” Pike snapped.  
“Oh and what makes you think that?” Vesh asked.  
“The Shepherd is a public service not something you can easily exploit.” Said Scanlan. “Keep stirring up malevolence and he’s just gonna get more irritated at the job, nothing that’ll break him. But he does have loves ones.” Vesh raised an eyebrow.  
“Go on.” She said.  
“Well if you managed to get your hands on Zahra and their children again you’ll have his world. And he will have to do whatever you want just to make sure you don’t hurt them. And if you kill them, you break him.” Said Scanlan. Vesh rubbed her chin.  
“You do bring up some valid points. Though Kashaw and that skank are always on the move and I need to figure out where the children are …” She muttered. “But … you know you’re pretty right about a world not being a literal world but being a handful of people for some. I’ll have to hunt them down. Ta ta other Shepherd.” And with that she disappeared.  
“Okay, can somebody explained what just happened and what on earth is going on?!” The King explained.  
“Allow us your majesty.” Said Allura coming into the room.  
“Allura! Finally! A person that Uriel trusts that isn’t completely sketchy!” The King exclaimed.  
“Hey!” Uriel snapped. Allura turned to Vox Machina.  
“Kima, Assum, and I will handle it from here. I suggest you return those clothes and sneak back through that way.” Said Allura.  
“Thank you Allura.” Said Pike. She then nodded towards everyone else and they left the palace.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

“Scanlan what the hell!” Vex shouted that night while in Lady Lake’s inn.

“Okay I get it endangering children just to get her out is bad!” Scanlan huffed.

“Oh chill she doesn’t know where they are.” Said Zavied.

“But she could follow us or have someone keep tabs on us so she could spring out whenever we get close to Kash’s kids.” Said Vax.

“So what are we gonna do just stay here?” Keyleth asked. “In case you don’t remember Vesh is a walking malevolence field thing will grow chaotic whether or not she stays in one place.”

“You know we could seek temporary asylum in Elysia.” Eizen suggested.

“How would that be any help?” Scanlan huffed.

“It’s guarded by a primordial so the domain will be strong enough that she can’t get through easily. Plus it would be a place where we could plan unbothered.” Eizen explained.

“Well I’m not hearing any other ideas.” Said Pike. “So we set out for Elysia tomorrow.” So they rested up and headed out towards Elysia the next morning … and didn’t arrive until two days later. What? At minimum it’s a two day trip. Anyway when they arrived they just saw a green mountain top with a gate and a very shallow ass pool that’s probably holy water. Though it’s made more obvious with the seraphim just walking around there.

“So what’s supposed to be here?” Percy asked.

“Apparently some sort of seraph village.” Said Vex. “Well there are seraphim but no village.”

“Seraphim don’t really need housing, they just tend to dwell in the closest ruins or naturally occurring caves if they need a shelter.” Said Tiberius. “It’s also why we tend to wander around since we don’t like to stay in settlements for some reason.”

“Well … we do but they’re rare because but they won’t have houses and will typically have an escape route.” Keyleth corrected. “I mean my people do this as well. It has something to do with some incident eight hundred years ago and a certain Shepherd who’s name is somewhat similar to ‘Arthur’.” Grog and Pike looked very lost while the twins looked at Keyleth.

“What does Shepherd Artorius have to do with anything?” Vax asked.

“Well there are more stories about the man than just the ones you’re familiar with that paint a very different picture on the events of eight hundred years ago and of Artorius.” Said Scanlan. “And I’m sure those two have a lot to say about that.” He nodded over to Zavied and Eizen. 

“Well we do but every seraph would like to keep that quiet.” Said Eizen. “The truth may induce madness which leads to a cycle of hellion production.” Just then they saw Thorbir and Lilith walk up to the gate.

“Hello again!” Keyleth greeted.

“What are you doing here?” Thorbir asked.

“Trying to get away from Vesh and plan what to do.” Said Vax. “You?”

“Recovering from the disaster called Vesh.”

“Wait you’re saying that Shepherd Kashaw is here too?” Pike asked.

“Exactly that.” Said Thorbir. “Kashaw and Zahra have a deal with Zenrus to keep them safe along with the kids.” Vox machina sans Percy froze.

“Is everything all right?” Percy asked.

“They’re here?” Scanlan exclaimed.

“Yes they’re here. What’s the big deal?” Said Thorbir. Vox Machina with the exception of the obvious glared at Scanlan.

“Our bard here had Vesh try to look for them as a stalling tactic.” Said Keyleth.

“He what?!” Thorbir and Lilith exclaimed.

“Oh my god …” Lilith huffed “if Kash were here he would kill you.”

“Though speaking of which where is he?” Pike asked.

“Right over there.” Said Thorbir pointing to the only tent in the field.

“So we just have to avoid the tent.” Said Scanlan.

“Yeah. Good luck.” Thorbir snarked.

“We’re gonna have to tell them aren’t we?” Scanlan huffed.

“Well it’d be a good idea anyway incase say … Vesh deciding to fucking appear here because she found out that where his kids are!” Said Eizen.

“Stay here we need to arrange something with Lord Zenrus.” Said Lillith before walking off. Thorbir looked at the tent for a moment, huffed then ran off.

“Who’s Zenrus?” Grog asked. The seraphim, except for Keyleth stared at him with complete shock.

“You don’t know who Zenrus is?” Tiberius exclaimed.

“Ya expect me to know who he is?” Grog said.

“Lord Zenrus! You know … the guardian of Elysia, the god of thunder!” Tiberius rattled off. “You know, one of the oldest and most powerful seraphim in history!”

“Still don’t know.” Said Grog.

“He’s the primordial that guards Elysia.” Eizen explained bluntly.

“Oh. What’s a primordial?” Grog then asked.

“Basically an old as all fuck seraph, like tens of thousands of years old.” Said Zavied.

“Okay you got me at “old as fuck” I don’t really understand the numbers part.” Said Grog.

“He can’t count either?” Tiberius exclaimed to Pike.

“This shouldn’t be a surprise.” She replied.

“That’s not a requirement to learn sera ...sir … magic right?” Grog asked.

“Not really but good to know.” Said Eizen. Just then Lillith came back.

“Well we just spoke with Zenrus and he said that any human not in a pact with Pike has to stay out.” She said.

“Hey Percy, wanna look and smoke some mushrooms while Pike goes in and talks to Kash or just stay in Elysia for a few days?” Vax asked.

“No and why are you not going in with Pike?” Percy asked with Vax quickly explaining the situation to him. “I see … well if you need me I’ll be sketching over there.” He pointed in a nondescript direction and walked off.

“I’m sure this includes you Trinket.” Said Vex to her bear. The bear then whined. “Oh I know buddy.”

“Vex why don’t you do a little hunting to pass the time?” Vax suggested just as Pike and crew went into Elysia. They started walked to the tent, much to Scanlan’s chagrin and went in to find Kashaw lying down sleeping with two children no older than four with hair coloration similar to Zahra braiding and sticking flowers in his hair all the while trying to hold in their laughter with Zahra watching with a smile on her face. She looked up and waved as to not disturb the sleeping Kashaw or the children. She then signaled for the group to go outside.

“Been a while.” She said once she got out of the tent. “What brIngs you here?”

“Well …” Scanlan started nervously.

“We ran into Vesh back in Lady Lake.” Said Keyleth.

“And you’re still alive and healthy. What sort of dumb luck helped you this time?” Zahra teased.

“Well …” Keyleth started, and at that Eizen rolled his eyes.

“Our bard here convinced her to hunt you and your kids down so she can break Kashaw.” Eizen said bluntly. Zahra’s eyes widened for a moment and then her eyebrows furrowed.

“So … are you mad?” Scanlan asked.

“Oh I’m not mad.” She said calmly, “I’m furious.”

“Shit.” Scanlan muttered under his breath.

“What were you thinking?” She asked in a steady tone that hinted irritation.

“You weren’t there.” Said Grog. “She was with Uriel and King What’s his face.”

“And?” Said Zahra.

“We wanted her away from them as it could get dangerous.” Said Pike. “Plus we need to come up with a new plan since that seemed to have stalled her for now.”

“What if she followed you here?” She asked.

“We’re hoping she didn’t.” Said Pike. “I mean Percy managed to injure her when she started talking about Northfell.”

“Well knowing that you managed to scratch her is somewhat comforting.” Said Zahra. “But our children will still be in danger if she finds them. And Kash is still recovering from our last fight.”

“So what are we gonna do?” Pike asked.

“Maybe for now we wait for Kashaw to recover from his injuries and maybe we can figure out ways to keep her distracted so that Percy can shoot her and injure her.” Said Eizen.

“Why Percy and not me? We virtually have the same damn weapon!” “ Zavied exclaimed.

“You never use it to directly injure hellions.” Said Eizen.

“But I can still fuck her up.” Said Zavied.

“Fine! Keep her distracted so that Percy and Zavied can injure her. Happy now?”

“Yes.”

“So we fuck her up and get to the point where either Kash or Pike can purify her?” Grog asked. Keyleth made an uneasy sound. “What?”

“Lords of Calamity are typically the types that you kill instead of purify…” Said Keyleth hesitantly. “Kill the source and the malevolence goes away.”

“Fine so that Kash kills her.” Said Tiberius.

“Why are you leaving Pike out of this?” Zahra asked.

“Lady Keyleth has major reservations about it due to possible past trauma.” Said Tiberius.

“Possible as long as Lailah doesn’t have any reservations on murder.” Said Zavied. Zahra paused for a moment.

“She hasn’t made any objections so far.” Said Zahra.

“Good, he’ll be killing his ex wife.” Said Eizen.

“To be fair, he’d want that.” Said Zahra. They then went for a few more hours like this with the rest of Kashaw’s group ended up joining in the planning session.

“Okay so assuming she followed you here how are we going to bait her out?” Kashaw then asked. Everyone was quiet for a while.

“This sounds awful but how about we go outside of Zenrus’s domain and use your kids as bait.” Said Eizen.

“Hell no!” Kashaw and Zahra said simultaneously.

“Hey. It’s either that or have Beatrycz pretend to be one of the kids but Lilith would object and she’s too old for that.” Said Eizen.

“I could’ve pulled it off.” Beatrycz pouted.

“You’re just one child dear.” Said Lilith.

“Anyway Pike and Scanlan aren’t good options either.” Said Eizen. “No offense you could work at a far distance … very far but yeah closer than like half a mile would be a dead give away.”

“None taken” Said Pike. “We know we’re way too old to pretend to be them and oddly enough too tall.”

“Can’t we get her attention by having Scanlan run around naked?”Thorbir asked. “I mean that somehow worked a few times.”

“Well … such a thing would distract her … along with everyone else with one particular aspect.” Said Lailah looking away nervously.

“Are you referring to his penis?” Grog asked.

“What’s with his dick?” Zavied asked.

“Why are we talking about it?” Eizen asked.

“Because it’s a cube that’s thrown off hellions before.” Said Scanlan.

“Yeah right.” Said Eizen.

“No it’s true.” Said Pike.

“What… you …?” Said Eizen.

“So it seems like everyone but you has seen him naked and can confirm his dick is a cube.” Said Kashaw.

“Can we please stop talking about the cube and back to the matter at hand?” Lailah snapped. “We have a Lord of Calamity hunting your kids with you not wanting to use them as bait!”

“Well I also suggested that she’d do the same to Zahra.” Siad Scanlan.

“Why didn’t you mention that earlier?!” Kashaw exclaimed.

“I thought we did.” Said Scanlan.

“So. We can use Zahra as bait?” Pike asked.

“I can just stand in a field and call her a bat shit insane malevolent slut right?” Said Zahra.

“Well … if it can lure her out I don’t see why not.” Said Eizen.

“As much as I’d prefer Z to not be bait it’s way better than the kids.” Said Kashaw. “For one she can hold her own until we get there. And two, she has a dragon kill under her belt so … she’ll last a while against a walking malevolence field.”

“Shit! Really?!” Zavied exclaimed.

“I can give you some tips if you’d like dear.” Said Zahra with her arms crossed and giving Zavied a very smug look.

“I would advise to not get cocky about it Zahra but considering that yeah you killed a dragon while being the element that’s the weakest against malevolence and managed to come out pretty beaten up but fine … now that I think about it I’m not that worried.” Said Lailah.

“So … we’re just gonna get out of this domain and have Zahra lure her in?” Pike asked.

“Looks like it.” Said Kashaw. “But we might have to wait a bit as I still have that stab wound.”

“Well we’ll have the time to prepare.” Said Scanlan. After talking Vox Machina went back to the gate to find a Trinket covered in ribbons and flowers with a Vex cuddling the bear that looks like he was putting up with it out of obligation. While a bit back Vax had his arms crossed proud of his work and Percy gave him a look that said “you little shit.” They interrupted the sight with a cough then told the four on what they’ll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah "primordial" is a term I pulled out of my ass to mean "old as balls seraph."


End file.
